One Night in Vegas
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: ALL HUMAN. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.SMUTFUL. After going through a horrible divorce, Bella finds herself in Vegas with her best friend Alice in hopes to lose herself and momentarily forget the pain of lost love for a night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Praise her.

**Full Summary:**

After going through a horrible divorce, Bella finds herself in Vegas with her best friend Alice in hopes to lose herself and momentarily forget the pain of lost love for a night. One drink leads to another and the next thing she knows is that she's waking up in some strange man's bed- Married! And how will things work out when her unexpected husband refuses a divorce, claiming that their passion filled night had proceeded without protection and a possible pregnancy could in the mix?

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter One.**

I lay in bed, the sun's rays dancing across my skin playfully as I laid there still. My head was pounding and my stomach was turning and I knew then that I had succeeded in what I came here for. Drowning my sorrows and forgetting about my failed marriage with Jacob Black. I felt the familiar burn of tears and closed my eyes tighter, hoping to hold them back longer.

I should have known better than to get married. I said yes to Jacob six years ago against my better judgment, and now I was twenty six, divorced and virtually homeless. I not only lost my husband but my best friend as well. Well, my best male friend. After all, I still had Alice. She has always been there for me- through thick and thin.

Rolling over on my side, facing the side of the bed I would find Alice in. I needed to thank her for distracting me from my pain, even if it only lasted a night. "Alice." I said softly, my voice cracking as I spoke, opening my eyes slowly. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lighting in the hotel room and was instantly shocked. There appeared to be a naked male model in bed next to me where Alice should have been, propped up on his elbow staring a me with a goofy grin on his face.

My eyes slowly trailed from his face down his muscular chest to his... The man chuckled softly, shifting himself slightly as he reached out to me. "Good morning Mrs. Cullen." He said softly, his words leaving his mouth smoothly. "Do you like what you see?" My eyes shot up to his and widened. "Who... what?" I choked, trying to comprehend what was going on. Quickly I pushed myself up and looked around the hotel room for any signs of Alice. Hoping this was her idea of a really bad joke, but then I realized I was just as naked as my model friend to my left. "Oh my god!" I squealed, reaching for anything to cover myself up with. Nothing about this room was familiar, and there was no sign of Alice ever being here.

I tensed when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me in to a smooth muscular form. "What on earth are you doing?" His soft voice asked in my ear, his teeth gently nipping at my earlobe. I sucked in a deep breath as an involuntary shiver raced down my spine. "What are you doing?" I hissed as his warm lips began trailing wet kisses down my neck. I gasped as his expert hands turned me in his arms, his finger tips setting fire to my skin as he laid me back down the bed.

I looked up at him, confused, as he held himself over me, a light smirk upon his lips. "Making love to my wife." He replied softly, and before I had time to react his lips crashed to mine and his impatient tongue tore my lips apart and thrusting deep into my mouth. His hands were cupping my breasts, his thumbs caressing my over sensitive nipple causing me to arch into him. A deep moaned ripped from my throat as his knee spread my legs apart, brushing against my wet tender womanhood.

He lifted his mouth from mine and I gasped for air, my finger clawing at the back of his head as his mouth latched to one of my rock hard nipples. I struggled to think as my mysterious man continued to suckle and nip at my sensitive flesh, fondling and touching me in all the right places in mind blowing manner. There was something I missed. Something that should be bothering me...

"Oh!" I moaned, raising my hips and arching my back as I felt his huge manhood enter me. He remained still a moment as I lay panting beneath him, my body trying to accommodate to his size. He looked into my eyes smiling softly as he leaned forward, hovering inches from my face- his hands cupping it gently. His thumb gently caressed my cheeks as his lips brushed ever so slightly against my lips. "Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, his lips fluttering against my own once again.

I breathed out softly, closing my eyes wanting... needing him to move. To give us the euphoria we both knew this promised. He rocked his hips slowly against mine and I snaked my arms around his back, enjoying the soft groans and pants escaping his lips. It was good to hear that he was enjoying my body just as much as I was enjoying his. I trailed my hands slowly down his back, my hand roughly grabbing his ass and giving it a tight squeeze and yanking him forward. "Harder!" I demanded.

He chuckled softly in my ear, but complied to my wishes and I began writhing beneath him as he began to pound his long hard length deep inside me. My nails clawed at his back side as I struggled to keep his pace. My moans were roaring from my throat manically and my head thrashed from side to side. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I felt myself quickly nearing that edge I would soon find myself plummeting off of head first into a pool of ecstasy.

His mouth latched to my neck, bitting down hard as my inner walls clamped around him violently. "God!" I cried out, my body trembling beneath him as my orgasm made it's course. He moaned softly in my ear thrusting in to me a few more times before his own orgasm took over, spilling his seed inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, and laid there in silence. The only sounds in the room was that of our harsh breathing. My arms released him and collapsed to my side and he gently rolled off of me. A small smile slowly formed on my lips. My body was still tingling happily in the after shock of our love making, and I knew, without a doubt, that that was the best sex I had ever had in my life.

My smile quickly faded as my brain slowly defogged and I turned my head to glare at him. He was staring at me again, and his eyes instantly widened at my sudden change of mood. "Bella?" He said softly. "How do you know my name?" I said a little harsher than I meant. " I don't know yours. Do you normally sleep with random people? Are you going to tell me who the hell you are?"

He looked at me shocked for a moment and then he frowned, his eyes full of sadness and disappointment. "I'm Edward Cullen." He replied softly. "And I wouldn't call sleeping with my wife random." I stared at him a moment, trying to digest his word and I instantly felt sick. I was sure my face was drained of all color because Edward moved closer, his eyes now full of concern. "Bella?" He asked cupping my face in his warm hands. "W-wife?" I finally manged to choke out. Edward nodded, his thumbs gently caressing my cheeks.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep down the bile that was quickly rising in my throat. I was married again. Less than twenty-four hours after the end of my first marriage. Go figure. Nothing in my life was every going to go right. I always found a way to make things worse for myself.

Everything around me began to slowly fade, and I could faintly hear Edward's voice frantically calling my name, but I ignored him, letting the darkness take over.

**Author's Note:**

Tell me your thoughts. Give me your love. Send me your reviews.

Please and Thank you.

-Anna


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Praise her.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. Please review!

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Two.**

My eyes opened slowly, and I stared blankly up at the ceiling. It only took me a few seconds to recall what happened earlier and I jumped out of bed, pulling the sheet with me. I had no idea what happened to my clothes during the night, but I'm sure I could guess where the might be. I wrapped the sheet around me and headed towards the bedroom door, stopping when the sounds of frantic whispering hit my ear.

"What do you mean your her husband!" A woman hissed and I immediately rejoiced. I recognized that voice. Alice was here to save me! "You know nothing about her. Do you even know her name."

"Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan- Cullen." He the man said in a cocky manner. I could just imagine the smirk on his face and,oh, how I wanted to smack it off. "She also grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with her mom, Renee, but moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad, Charlie, when she was seventeen."

I blushed. Damn. I talked too much when I was drunk.

Alice groaned in frustration. "So, you managed to get a every talkative drunk." She said through the grit of her teeth. "You know nothing but the fundamentals."

"I know more then that." He said, his voicing becoming softer. I pressed my ear to the door to hear better. Alice huffed, laughing angrily. "You know," She said, the annoyance and angry in her voice now gone. What happened to change her mood so quickly. "What?" Edward asked, sounding unsure. And then it was quiet again. What the hell was going on out there?

Annoyed, I flung the door open and stepped out, holding the sheet to me as close as I could as I marched over to them. They obviously weren't far because I could here their attempt at whispering. The both turned their heads to look at me as I approached them. Edward's eyes widened a bit and his lips curled in to a huge grin.

"Um." Alice murmured, clearing her throat as she looked away. "That sheet is completely see through." I blinked and looked down only to turn a violent shade of red. Oh, my, god! You could see everything I owned. I heard my so called husband chuckled and I looked up and glared at him. "Stop looking!" I screeched.

He bit his lip and looked away for a moment, but to my annoyance his eyes quickly drifted back and I glared at him. "Bella, please, it's not like he hasn't see you before." Alice said, her own lips curling into a smile. What the hell was wrong with her? Wasn't see trying to help me out of this a second ago? What happened that I couldn't see?!

Edward cleared his throat, gaining my attention. "I put your clothes in the wash." He said softly, taking a step toward me. I looked up at him as he toward over me and I couldn't stop the blush forming on my cheeks. He smiled at me and leaned down, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "I'll go get them for you." I gently pushed him away, not liking the attention he was giving me, especially not in front of Alice, and he chuckled walking away.

"I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't invited to the wedding." Alice said, her bottom lip pouting out. I narrowed my eyes at her, holding the sheet over my chest more. "Don't even start." I seethed. I took a deep breath and bit my lip. "You're going to help me get this annulled right." Alice shrugged and my jaw dropped. "What's that suppose to mean?" I whined.

Alice licked her bottom lip before smiling at me. "He doesn't want the marriage annulled." She said simply. What did she mean? He couldn't possibly want to stay married to a stranger. It was crazy! He was crazy! "I'm completely happy having you as my wife." He said from behind me and I blushed again. Stupid eavesdropper.

I turned and faced him, snatching my clothes from his hold. "I'll be back." I practically growled as I stomped away, even though I knew it wasn't necessary for me to hide when getting dressed. They have both obviously seen me naked before, but that wasn't the point. I wanted to keep at least some of my dignity.

I dressed quickly and returned to the living room where they were both now sitting in silence. "I'm not staying married to you." I said point blank. Edward looked up at me, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I promised you I'd take care of you and love for the rest of your life. I'm not breaking that promise to you. You are staying."

Oh brother. I rolled my eyes groaning. "It's not exactly breaking a promise if I don't remember... and love me come on!" I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at me, and I stuck my nose in the air in attempt to look away. It didn't work too well. I could still feel his eyes on me and my heart skipped a bit. What the hell was he doing to me?

"Don't question how I feel for you." He said sternly, through his teeth. I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was being completely ridiculous in thinking that he could possibly be in love with me. He didn't know me, and he wasn't going to get to know.

"Should I arrange some kind of therapy appointment for you two? You know for marriage troubles?" Alice asked. Edward and I both turned our heads and glared at her. "No!" We growled. I turned my head to stare at him, eyes wide, in shock. "Our marriage is completely fine." He continued, and my shock turning into disbelief.

I looked to Alice who raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you helping me?" I demanded.

"I tried." She said simply and I growled in annoyance. "What? I can't help that you didn't like my idea."

"What happened to all that angry you had earlier?" I asked with a pout.

Alice blinked.

"You heard us?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I continued pouting.

Alice merely shrugged. "I'm on my period." She said. "My moods are every where. Now that I think about..." Alice pouted now. "I'm very upset with you. I thought you loved me."

I tilted my head to the side, watching as she now got to hear feet and put her hands on her hips. I heard Edward's weight shift on his feet, causing the floor to creek. "I do..." I answered carefully.

"Then why the hell wasn't I invited to the wedding!" She whined, throwing her hands in the air.

Oh. My. GOD! My hands followed Alice's to the air. "I give up!" I yelled. "I can't take this! I'm leaving." I said, stomping towards the door. Just as I turned the door knob Edward's fingers encircled my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice deep with concern.

I snorted, pulling my wrist free. "Didn't I just say I was leaving?"

Edward sighed, reluctantly allowing his hand to fall to his side. "Yeah, got that much. But where exactly? And when can I expect you home?" He asked sounding worried. Ha! He should! I think... Either way I wasn't coming back here.

"Does it matter?" I asked, succeeding in opening the door this time. I groaned loudly when Edward grabbed my wrist again.

"Bella please." Edward begged. "At least let me come with you."

No. No. No. NO! I shook my head violently. "You had me all night." I said harshly. "I want to be alone now."

Edward frowned and released my wrist and looked down to the floor. "Should I bring your suit case here?" Alice asked, appearing behind Edward, who perked up a bit at her suggestion.

I glared at her. "Yeah, no thanks."I muttered heading out the door, slamming it behind me.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest-**

I wondered around aimless for almost two hours, but in the end I ended up back at the hotel room Alice and I got together when we first got to Vegas. When I got to the door I groaned pressing my forehead against the cool wood. I didn't have my key. It was in my purse... Which I was hoping was at Edward's house.

I curled my fingers into a fist and I pounded on the door, hoping Alice was back already. I got no answer. Just my luck. I turned, pressing my back to the door and slide down, pouting. I'd sit here and wait for her. With out my purse it was either that, or going back to Edward's.

I groaned at that thought, lifting my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs. He was a gorgeous man and an amazing lover. He'd make a great husband someday, but it just wasn't going to be to me. One failed marriage was enough. I couldn't leave through two. I knew that for a fact. I laughed softly. Edward said he was in love with me, but so did Jacob, and look where that left me. There wasn't enough of my heart left to allow to be broken again.

After waiting about thirty minutes I got tired of sitting there and stood, taking a deep breath. Maybe if I walked around awhile I'd find Alice. Knowing her she was off drinking in a strip club somewhere fantasizing about Jasper. Unlike me her marriage was perfect. She has been married to Jasper for seven years and had never had any kind of problems. They were even talking about having children now.

I sighed. Looking up to the sky, my eyes burning with tears. I had never had any desire to have children. Not when Alice talked about. Not when my sister, Rosalie, gave birth to my nephew Everett. Never. Until Jacob told me he was leaving me for his pregnant mistress. I wasn't sure if this was an actual longing for a child of my own, or just a want with hope that it would happen Jacob would want me back.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, sniffling, and began walking faster. No, I didn't want him back. Nor did I want his child. Or anything to do with him anymore. He left me. He wasn't faithful to me. HE didn't deserve me! I was running now, not knowing where my feet were taking me, and before I knew it I was pounding anxiously on someone's door.

The door opened quickly and I looked up into Edward's wide green eyes. I should have known I'd come here... The tears in my eyes began falling free now and Edward swallowed hard, reaching out for me. "Oh, Bella, what happened sweetheart?" He asked, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

I clung to his shirt, burying my face in his chest. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I knew I wasn't thinking correctly at all, but this is where I wanted to be right now. No, I needed to be here. Held tightly in his arms. I took a deep breath, choking on it and he rubbed my back, whispering softly in my ear. "It's okay sweety. Shh."

I choked out a laugh. "Shut up Edward." I murmured into his shirt. "You are encouraging me to cry more and your shirt is already soaked."

I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. "That's fine." He said reassuringly. "I've got others." His arms loosened around me, and I frowned. I wasn't ready for him to let go of me, but more importantly I wasn't ready to let him go.

But I did, reluctantly, and was surprised when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside his hotel room. I looked up at him as the door closed behind us and his lips instantly crashed against mine. I could get used to that. I sighed against his lip, my body tingling as his hands trailed up and down my arms. Just as I was about to throw my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, looking into my lust filled eyes- his green ones glowing.

"I missed you." He said simply, brushing a stray tear from my eye. He was frowning now. It didn't fit his perfect angel like face, and I wished he would stop. "But you miss him." He said taking a deep breath and taking a step away.

I stared at him in shock for a moment. But how... I watched Edward slowly turn away, heading for the kitchen and I reached out to him. "No! Wait!" I yelled, taking a step forward. Feeling the familiar ache in my heart, but was unsure why.

Edward turned to face me, his smile breath taking- literally. "Don't feel guilty Bella. You are my wife. I have all the time in the world to win your heart over, and I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Praise her.

**Author's Note: **Thanks you all! Please review! Also looking for a beta! Help?

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter three.**

"So, you slept with him again." Alice said, a smug smile on her face as she threw her eye shadow and blush into her cosmetics bag. I leaned against the bathroom door frame and sighed. I don't even know why I went back over to his hotel room. I blamed Alice though. If she had been where she was suppose to be...

"I didn't mean to." I pouted. "My head gets all fuzzy when he touches me." And we weren't even going to get into what his lips did to me. I shivered at the thought, biting my lip. Alice must have noticed because she was now laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want to just try this whole marriage thing with him out? The sex seems good enough." I narrowed my eyes at her, frowning. Was she really suggesting that I try to stay married to a complete stranger because the sex was good?"

"Good sex doesn't make a good marriage." I spat. "Plus. I really don't know anything about him... outside of bed... or the fact he thinks he is in love with me." I was frowning now. I didn't like the fact that this man seemed to know just about everything about me. From where I grew up as a kid down to the details of my divorce. And of course I knew nothing about him. Nothing at all, and it was starting to annoy me.

Alice tucked her cosmetics back under her arm and turned to face me, rolling her eyes. "Ever think about asking him?" She prompted. "I mean I actually think this can work. Love can grow in the strangest situations and the whole point of relationships is to learn about one another."

I snorted. "I think you have completely lost your mind." I sighed, pushing myself off the door frame. I left Alice and went to the room I only seen once since being here and went to go grab my bag. Considering I never stayed here all my belongings were still neatly backed. "What time did you reschedule our flight for?" I asked, knowing Alice had followed me.

"We have to be at the airport at three." She said walking passed me to finish her packing. "Where is your hubby anyway?" I groaned loudly. I hated that word. I hated the word husband all together.

"I left him at a restaurant a little ways down the street." I literally left him. I cringed at the thought of him still sitting there waiting for me to return from the bathroom, but I highly doubted that he was still sitting there. He was looking for me. I sighed.

"Well, that was lovely of you." Alice said, her lips curling into a frown. "You know you are going to have to talk to him again before we leave, right?" I frowned at the thought, but I knew she was right. I needed to get his address to send him the papers so that we could get our marriage annulled. I could just imagine the fight we would encounter just to get to him to let me go., especially after I ditched him earlier. I was starting to think that wasn't a very good idea.

"You'll come with me right?" I asked, giving Alice my best attempt at the puppy dog pout. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I guess so." She said zipping up her bag and lifting her wrist to look at her watch. "It's twelve fifteen." She said glancing at me. "We should go now because I have a feeling that this is going to take awhile." she said with a giggle. It was really starting to annoy me that my dilemma was amusing to her.

With out a word I grabbed my bag and headed towards the front door. I walked out into the hallway and waited for Alice so that we could check out together. I sighed, pacing the the floor as I thought about how I should tell Edward I was leaving. He wouldn't take it well. For what ever reason he was determined to keep this marriage and I couldn't understand why. He was godly. I had no doubt that he could have who ever he wanted... Why me? There was nothing special about me. I was your ordinary plain Jane.

I looked up as I heard Alice slam the hotel door shut. "Thanks for helping me." She huffed, dragging her rolling suit case towards the elevator. I bit my lip, leaning down to grab my suit case, feeling guilty. Not only for leaving Alice alone to tackle her suit case, but for what I was about to tell Edward also. That I couldn't really comprehend. I didn't want or need a marriage to a complete stranger.

"Do you know where to find him?" Alice asked once we were in the elevator. I took a deep breath watching the doors close before reaching forward to press the button for the ground floor.

"We could try the restaurant where I left him..." I suggested, feeling guilty again. Stupid emotions.

Alice nodded. "Good idea."

The door opened and we both stepped out dragging our bags. Which of course went easier for Alice because of the whole having wheels thing. I stared at the floor as we walked, trying not to think too much about what was to come. I heard Alice giggle softly and looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"Your hubby is here." She said gleefully, pointing at the front desk where he stood, leaning over the counter. He was evidently pretty upset with the man behind the counter because he appeared to be yelling. My heart pounding in my ears kept me from actually hearing it.

I sighed loudly, dropping my strap to my suit case and walked quickly towards them. That poor man was an innocent by stander. I'm the one who upset him so he should take it out on me. I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder and he quickly turned causing me to jump back. "Oh, thank God!" He said.

Edward quickly scooped me into his arms, squeezing me to the point that I couldn't breath, and it felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my skull. "Why the hell did you leave me?" He asked, releasing me.

I slumped down to my feet taking big gulps of air. "I'm sorry, but I needed to come back to Alice so that we could pack." I was looking at the ground now. I couldn't bare to look him in the face. Damn unexplainable guilt. "We missed our flight back yesterday but she managed to get one for today... I'm going home."

It was silent for a good moment and I had to look up. His expression was pained. He looked as if I betrayed him some how. I sucked in a good amount of air and bit my lip. It felt as if I was about to fall apart. "I'm going to need your address so that I can-"

"No! We aren't annulling our marriage Bella." He yelled cutting me off. People were staring at us now. I could feel their eyes on us and I began to fidget. Edward grabbed my hands gently and pulled me off to the side, out of the view of most of the hotel guests and employees. "Bella, please." He said softly, his hold on my hands tightening as he tried to plead with me.

I shook my head, yanking my hands from his hold. "I am not staying married to you Edward Cullen! I know nothing about, nor do I want to. I want to go home **single** and unattached so that I can start building my life back together." I took two successful steps back away from him before he firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. His mouth crashed to mine roughly as his arms wrapped around my back.

The kiss was quick, wet, and sloppy, and god was it fucking amazing. He released his hold on me and I staggered backward breathlessly. "I'll let you go now, but I'll be on a plane to Forks next week after my business meeting. I'll meet you at your father's when I get there. Then we can start looking for a house of our own and start talking about the child we could possibly have on the way." His hand brushed gently across my flat stomach and I was sure I missed heard him Not that anything he said made any kind of sense to me, but **child**?

I snorted, trying to hold back my laughter. "Right..." I said turning from him He said I could leave. That's all I cared about right now. I didn't need his address I could simply look him up online or something when I got home, or hire someone to find him. It really couldn't be that hard. I was grabbed again and yanked back and I felt like I was going to cry. He changed his mind. I should have known it wouldn't be that simple.

"What?" I whined.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once again, silencing me. Damn him and his perfect lips and wonderful kisses. "A good bye kiss." He said, sounding almost breathless. "I'm going to miss you Bella."

I stared up into his wonderful green eyes feeling dazed. "O-okay." I finally managed to say, fearing that maybe that's not what I should be saying. Shouldn't I be angry. Then he smiled and my thought process was gone completely. "I'll see you soon, love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: **Twilight is owned by the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Let us all love her for her genius.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all! Enjoy. And please remember to review. Also, still looking for a Beta.

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Four.**

I sighed for what could have been the millionth time in the last five minutes. My dad put his paper down on top of the kitchen table and looked at me. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something, he had that look in his eyes since I got home six days ago, but he never did. It was like he was afraid of hurting my feelings. "Bells?" He said at last.

I forced a small smile upon my lips, knowing that his silence was ending now. I would quickly learn what was on my father's mind. "Yes Charlie?"

He took a deep breath and licked his lips before folding his hands on top of the kitchen table and leaning towards me. "I know you have a lot on your mind..." He said carefully. "But is there something more than... the divorce?" He looked down, tapping his fingers nervously on the table. "Did you want to talk about it?"

I stared at him a moment. There was a lot on my mind, but none of it had to do with Jacob Black, or our destroyed marriage. It was all Edward Cullen. He consumed my every waking thought, and my dreams, God, was he in my dreams. Goose bumps formed on my arms as I thoughts of his gentle touches and caressing kisses. He was always so gentle when he was making love to me in the two short days that I was with him, but in my dreams it was frantic and rough like he was trying to prove something to me.

I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. That was definitely something I wasn't about to talk to my dad about, especially since he didn't know about Edward Cullen or my current marriage to him. "No dad." I said softly, shaking my head gently. "There isn't anything I want to talk about. I'll be fine."

Both of our heads turned when we heard the front door open, and I knew instantly who it was. Alice was the only person I knew that would just up and walk into someone else's house. Not that my dad minded, he loved Alice to pieces.

She walked into the kitchen and placed two cups of coffee down on the table, one in front of me and the other in front of Charlie. "Your husband is out side." She said pulling out her seat and sitting down, she didn't even bother looking at me. "I wasn't sure if I should invite him in, so I told him I would send you out."

Charlie shoot up out of his chair before I had time to react to Alice's words. "That son of a bitch Jacob Black isn't welcome here!" He barked, heading to grab his gun before heading out the front door. Alice and I glanced at each other quickly. Alice looked frightened and I simply shrugged. Like I cared what happened to Jake. I hoped my dad kicked his ass. What nerve he had coming here after what he had done.

"It's Edward!" She said frantically, jumping up from her seat and running after Charlie. I watched after her, momentarily confused.

Edward, huh?

My eyes widened and I quickly jumped up. "Oh, no, Charlie!" I yelled sprinting to the front door. I skid to a stop, practically running over Alice. My face paled as my father looked at me questioningly.

"Bells?" He said, looking back to Edward who was looking down at my father's gun nervously. "Is it true? Is what this man told me true?"

I laughed nervously, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. Well, there goes not telling dad. "I guess it depends on what he told you." Edward looked up at me and I bite my lip. There was that guilt again. I looked to the ground, trying to escape from his burning gaze, and sighed. "Put your gun away Charlie." I said softly, glancing over to Alice, hoping to get some kind of support, but found none.

"I told you to tell him when we got home." She said with a shrug. Alice stepped down the porch towards the two men in the driveway. "It is nice to see you again Edward. Enjoy your coffee Charlie. Call me later Bella."

I stepped forward. "Wait! Alice, where are you going?" I asked panicked.

"I'm going home." She said simply. "You need to talk to your dad."

Chicken...

She looked at Edward as she passed him to get to her car and smiled. "And husband."

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's for sure." Charlie and Edward said in unison, both sounding unpleased.

"Can we do this inside then?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip.

I followed Charlie back into the house, Edward close behind me. Charlie's gun was replaced in its holster before we made our way back to the kitchen. Charlie took his normal spot at the table. I looked over at Edward and pointed to my seat. "Please sit down." I said softly, not feeling much like sitting. Just in case I needed to run.

Edward stared at me for a moment, but sighed and sat down across from my father. "So," Charlie began, looking Edward in the eyes. "Why don't you begin by telling me who the hell you are." He said rudely. "Besides my daughter's _husband_."

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir." He said holding out his hand. Charlie stared at it for a moment.

"No need for formalities son." Charlie said narrowing his eyes and I sighed.

"Dad." I said softly and Edward put his arm down.

He glared up at me and I shut my mouth. "You know what Bells? I don't want to know. You obviously didn't want me to know because you didn't tell me anything. Not even a warning, so I'm going to continue to be ignorant about this whole mess." My dad pushed himself up out of his chair again and grabbed his paper. "I'm going to work."

I felt my bottom lip quiver and tears fill my eyes as I watched him leave. "Dad please." I called after him, following him quickly to the door.

"I don't have time for this Bella." He said pulling on his jacket. He turned and looked at me and sighed. "We'll talk later. I don't want to deal with it right now."

I simply nodded, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and chewing on it. "Over dinner?"

Charlie nodded. "Over dinner."

**-Edward's Point of View-**

I watched Bella as she stood in the doorway, staring after her father, and frowned. I was beginning to think that maybe I couldn't make this work at all, that she really couldn't learn to love me the way I loved her. She was truly ashamed. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling my heartache. Who would have thought it would hurt so much to lose someone you never really head in the first place.

I quickly shook my head of the thought. I wouldn't lose her. I couldn't. The moment I laid eyes on her in that club she was all I lived for, all I would ever live for. She was my life now. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on her shoulder. I frowned as she tensed beneath my touch. "Bella?"

She quickly turned towards me, her face sour. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "Are you completely out of your mind."

"Bella, I told you I was coming."

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't think you would actually come! Though, now that I think about it I should have expected it." She took a step towards me and her face visibly softened. "This isn't going to work."

She reached up, cupping my face in her small hands and pulled my face down to hers. My eyes widened in surprise as her lips clasped to mine roughly and she slowly pushed me back against the wall. I groaned softly, closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. This had to be a good sign, right? It meant a part of her missed me too. It had to...

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding herself against me as her arms wrapped around my neck. I groaned, pulling our lips apart. She whimpered, protesting. "Please." She begged, placing sloppy opened mouthed kisses on my jaw line.

I smirked before pressing my lips to her throat. Yes, she most definitely missed a part of me. That was a start. "Please what Bella, love?"

Her fingers tangled into my hair and she pulled my mouth back to hers. "My bedroom." She murmured, taking my bottom lip between her teeth. She nipped and sucked on it gently before releasing it. "Please, take me there."

She stared into my eyes with her lust filled chocolate brown eyes and I knew in that moment that this was wrong. I mentally cursed myself as I loosened my hold on her and placed her gently down on her feet. Bella stared up at me dazed and confused. "Edward?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry love." I said softly, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. "We can't do this. Not here." Her bottom lip jutted out. I leaned down and nipped at it, chuckling softly.

"Why not?" She whined, pushing me away. She was glaring at me now.

She loved my body. That alone was obvious, and for right now I was okay with it. But would I be able to live with that fact if I couldn't find a way to make her love me completely? I frowned, taking a deep breath. "Well, for one this is your father's house." I pressed my pointer finger against her lips as she opened her mouth to speak, and she huffed angrily. "And two I'm a little upset with you." She stared at me confused. Of course she wouldn't know why. I sighed.

"Edward..."

"I have a house I want you to see." I held my hand out to her and she stared up, pouting still. She was still stuck on my rejection and I frowned again. "I'm sorry Bella. I won't do that here, but maybe if you came with me to see the house..."

Bella quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. "I'm taking that as a promise." She said and I smiled.

"I didn't even finish my sentence." I laughed. "I might not have been going to say what you wanted me to."

"But I'm taking it that way." She said pulling the house door closed and locking it before turning to face me, smiling. I cocked my head to the side , my lips slowly curling up in to a smile. Her face flushed and she took a deep breath as she stared up at me and for a moment it was quiet. "I've missed you..." She said breathlessly.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I want to know how many of you would like for me to have Bella become pregnant with Edward's child? Or would you rather see Alice end up with child? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Stephanie Meyer's is the genius behind Twilight. I take no claims.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your feed back. The results will come in later chapters. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll send you a PM. Thank you for your time and for your reviews. Please keep them coming!

Also, I want to clear up any confusion you all might have. For those of you that think I stole my plot from **Daddy's Little Cannibal **I can only apologize that you feel that way, and point out there are many writers here on , and because of that plots happen to get repeated. It can't be helped. There is a difference between stealing a plot, which I can assure you that I did no such thing, and stealing someone's story, and I didn't do that either. I have more respect for people than that. I also contacted **Daddy's Little Cannibal ** for permission to continue **my** story. She was polite as ever and told me to continue my work. She even looked over mine and came to the conclusion that our stories were really **nothing **a like. Only similarity we had was the fact Edward didn't want a divorce, and the reasonings behind that are completely different. Our stories are also going into two completely different directions. I thank you for the concern, but the next time you feel that I'm stealing someone's plot for the sake of reviews please contact me through PM or email me. Even though getting reviews are a plus, I don't write for them. I write for me. It is something I enjoy doing, and I post it here in hopes that other people will enjoy reading it. If you have any other questions you can ask either myself or **Daddy's Little Cannibal**. Thank you.

Ugh! I feel so much better now for getting that out. I hope I didn't sound rude, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be sure that I'm understood, so with out further ado...

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Five.**

I bit my lip as soon as the words left my mouth. I honestly had no idea where they came from, or what possessed me to speak them. And what frightened me was I think I actually meant them, but was it possible to miss someone with out realizing it? Well, obviously. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he stared down into my eye, and I looked away. He was evidently as shocked about my out burst as I was.

His fingers coaxed my chin up, forcing me to meet his gaze. My heart skipped a few beats as I stared into his soft green eyes. God! What was he doing to me? I could hardly breath, and thinking was just about impossible. I felt my back press against the front door and our bodies pressed together. "Did you mean that?" He asked, his lips merely inches from mine. I continued to stare up into his eyes, the intensity of his gaze sent shivers down my spine. "Bella, did you mean what you just said?" His warm breath danced across my face, and for the first time in minutes I sucked air into my deprived lungs.

"Yes..." I muttered, trying to force my foggy brain to function. He was far too close to me, but I didn't want him to move away. I lifted my hands gently cupping his face, our eyes never parting. I held my breath, my fingers gently tracing the smooth lines of his face. What was so different about him? What was it about him that made my heart race and made breathing so difficult. I never once felt this way with Jacob.

The thought of Jacob suddenly made me feel sick to my stomach, and it had nothing to do with his infidelity. Edward placed his hand on top my mine, holding it against his face, and I was suddenly questioning why I was ever with Jake in the first place. I wasted how many years with Jake when I could have been with Edward? It was in that moment I realized my attraction to him was more than just sexual. I wanted this marriage. I wanted, no, needed it to work, and that frightened me."What are you doing to me?" I choked out.

"You tell me." He said softly, his lips curling into the smile I was growing to love. Would I be able to live without that smile if I pushed him out of my life forever? Quickly, I pushed Edward away from me. I needed to breath and clear my headed. I needed him to keep his distance.

"You are screwing with my head!" I accused, maneuvering my way under his arm and jumping not so gracefully down the porch steps in attempt to get away from him. Edward caught my wrist as I was about to lose my footing and fall face first into the grass, and I couldn't help but wonder how he moved so quickly. "You really need to stop touching me!"

He released my wrist, but not before making sure I wasn't going to fumble down on to my face. I watched him take a deep breath and take a step away from me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you that afraid of falling in love with me Bella?" He asked, his voice rough. His lips curled into a cocky grin and a snort of laughter escaped his lips. "Because you know, you are falling for me. You are slowly letting your guard down, letting yourself open up to me. You are even allowing yourself to think that there can actually be an _'us' _and Bella, love, there can be. You only have to give me a chance to prove to you how perfect we are for each other."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No." I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't. I felt myself becoming convinced that he was right. Right that we'd be perfect together. God knows I was wanting there to actually be an _us_ and I didn't understand why. I knew nothing about this gorgeous man besides the fact he was a god in bed and his smile drove me crazy. "It can't work."

"Damn it Bella!" He yelled, throwing his hand in the air before letting them fall to his side. "Not five minutes ago you wanted to jump in bed with me. Less than two minutes ago you allowed yourself to speak from your heart. You told me you _missed _me and damn it Bella we both know you meant it!"

I glared at him, grinding my teeth together out of annoyance. How the hell was I going to get myself out of that one, especially when he read me so easily? And let's just be completely honest here, my lying abilities aren't that great. "What do you want from me? We can't stay together. We don't know anything about each other."

Edward took a deep breath and just as quickly as he took it he let it out. An attempt to calm himself I guess. He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his beautiful reddish brown mane. "Time. We can learn everything about each other we just need time."

"And what if this doesn't work out Edward? What was the point in wasting that time?"

He looked at me pleadingly. "It won't be wasted Bella, not for me at least. I adore every minute I spend with you-"

I didn't let him say anymore than that. I couldn't bear too. My felt my throat tighten up with emotion and my eyes burn with tears that almost immediately fell over. "What is the point if it doesn't work out?" I repeated, my voice cracking halfway through. I couldn't bear it if I allowed myself to get close to another man only to have it fail again.

"I'm not Jacob!"He hissed. "He was a fool. And I'm not going to make the same mistakes that he did. I'm not going to lose you." He was standing in front of me now, cupping my face between his two hands while his thumbs worked to wipe away my tears. My eyes seemed to be working over time because as quickly as he wiped them away more took their place. "Give me five months."

I stared up at him, my brows furrowed. "Five months for what?"

"I already bought that house I wanted to show you." He said softly. "Move in with me. Live with me for five months. We can take that time to start from the beginning. We can go on dates, learn about each other, and basically do everything normal couples would do. And by the end of the five months... If you aren't completely convinced your in love... that we are perfect for each other... I'll let you go."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell him how ridiculous he sounded and tell him it was time for him to leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything, but I knew when I could I wouldn't tell him no. I knew, though, that when this failed, and it would, that it would hurt more than anything I ever experienced in my life. Even more so than when things ended with Jake. I also knew that I would never forgive myself if I let this opportunity pass. What if there was a chance that this would work out? But I shouldn't get my hopes up. "Bella?" Edward said, his voice full of unease. "What do you say?"

I looked away from him, biting my lip and said the first thing that came to mind. "What if I don't like the house?"

Edward chuckled, and the next thing I knew was that I was being held tightly in his arms as he spun us. I couldn't help but laugh at his child- like excitement. "Then we'll find another one." He said point blank as he placed me on my feet again. "But I'm pretty sure you'll like it." He said smiling brightly. "Let's go see it."

He grabbed my hand and stared walking, but I stayed stationary. Something he said to me hadn't quite sunk in. Edward turned to face me frowning. His beautiful green eyes burned with sadness and his expression pained. At first I couldn't figure out what had him looking so broken,but quickly realized it probably had everything to do with my not following him. I quickly jumped forward, not wanting him to think I changed my mind. Edward sighed and I could only assume it was out of relief and he was once again leading me to his car.

"Edward." I said as he opened the passenger door of the silver Volvo for me to get in. He released my hand and I took my seat. I sat there, not all the way in the car, looking up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. It was almost as if he wasn't pained a moment ago.

"Hmm?" He purred, never taking his eyes off me.

"What did you mean we'd just find another one?"

Edward chuckled and I felt my cheeks burn. I don't know why, but I felt like I missed some kind of joke. "If you don't like it. We'd simply buy a new one that is to your liking."

I frowned."Why would you do that?" I asked as he motioned for me to get into all the way into the car. I lifted my legs and scooted in and he shut the door. I buckled my seat belt as he rounded the car and got into the driver's seat. He sat down and buckled his own safety belt after closing the door. He already had his key in his hand so he put it in the ignition and started the car while I waited for him to answer my question.

"Would should I force you to live in a house that you don't like." He said at last. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

"Because, I don't know, money doesn't grow on trees. Houses are expensive." He turned his head and glanced at me for a second before pulling out on to the street. His lips curled into a smile again and I felt like I was left out on the joke again.

"You amaze me." He said simply. "Money is one thing I've never had to worry about. You've heard of Cullen Coffee, right?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. No way! "Oh my god!" I practically squealed. "That's you?!"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, that's me. I inherited the business before my father died about six years ago." He stopped at a red light and his hand reluctantly reached out for mine. I took a deep breath and grabbed his, bitting my lip. He turned his head for a second and looked at me, his smile soft. "Thank you." He said softly.

I nodded. "You know, I want to keep this house." I said as the light turned green and he began driving again.

"You haven't seen it yet."

I shrugged my shoulder, releasing his hand so that he could use it to drive. "I'm not wasting your money. Just so you know I want nothing to do with it."

It was silent after that and I was beginning to feel nervous. Not only was he gorgeous, but he was rich as well! "Bella, what do you do?" His question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where do you work? What do you do?"

"Oh." I bit my lip. I didn't have a job. I was ,or used to be at least, a house wife. "I'm currently unemployed." I said frowning, looking down. I would have to look into finding a job and perhaps think about going back to school too. I would need to start taking care of myself. "I'll get a job."

"If that's what you want to do." He said softly. I looked up as he pulled into a long empty driveway, and my jaw dropped as my eyes landed on the white Victorian style house before us.

"Do you like it?"

**Author's Note: ** I'll post a picture of what the house looks like in my profile at a later date. Which will more than likely be tomorrow.

TM- I think you were reading my mind. I was halfway through with this chapter when I got your review. And Thanks.

Hope you all enjoyed... When I wasn't nagging. Sorry about that folks.

-Anna


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **All standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Note: **102 reviews! Thank you all so much! I'm so grateful for your support and kindness.

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Six.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

I watched Bella struggled to get out of the car with a smiling on my lips. Her reaction and lack of words assured me that she at least like the house. Just like I knew she would. I removed my seat belt and quickly jumped out of my car and rounded it, watching as she stared up at the house in awe.

"It's beautiful." She breathed out and my smile widened. Beautiful people liked beautiful things.

I stepped forward and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. "I left the garden bare. I thought, perhaps, that would be something you'd like to do on your spare time."

She turned her head and looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I frowned. I never really under stood the tears of joy thing and I definitely didn't know how to deal with them. And what am I going to do if these weren't happy tears? Just because she thought the house was beautiful didn't mean she wanted to live here. Women just didn't make sense.

"Bella?" I murmured softly, brushing the tears from her eyes. "You don't have to. I mean we don't even have to live here if you don't like it. You just have to say so."

Bella shook her head, smiling. "No, I love it." She frowned then and I bit my lip, waiting for her to continue her statement. "Though, I'm not too sure I'm the best person to tend your garden. In fact, it may not survive me."

I chuckled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm sure it will survive just fine. Now, how about I show you the inside of the house?"

Bella nodded, taking my hand as she turned towards the house. I squeezed her hand, loving the way it felt it mine. I was more than used to this. If she didn't decided to stay at the end of the five months I'm sure I wouldn't be able to handle it. I know I promised to let her go with out a fight, but when the time came I knew it wouldn't end that way. I wasn't going to let it get to that anyway. I would win her heart.

"Edward," She said tugging my hand and I smiled at her. "Come on!" She was already a few steps ahead of me and I could tell that she was anxious to see the rest of the house. I just hope she like it as much as she seemed the like the out side of it.

"Tomorrow I'll set up a credit card in your name." I said taking a step in front of her towards the house. "That way you can decorate the house to your liking. You'll have no limit of course." I pulled the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping aside. "Considering I decorated it the house probably looks a little bland."

I released Bella's hand as she stepped inside the door, stepping in right behind her and closing the door behind us. By the time I had the door closed I wished I had gotten in before her. Her head was moving from side to side quickly and I wanted to see her expression. I wasn't even sure her eyes were staying in one spot long enough to actually take any thing in.

I followed her through the whole down stairs, never staying in one room too long, and until we got to the kitchen not a single word escaped her mouth. "Oh my god!" She squealed, running over to the walk in refrigerator and pulling the door open. "It's huge!" She poked her head inside only to quickly turn and look at me pouting. "And empty." I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said leaning against the sink counter. "I didn't have time to go shopping yet."

Bella sighed then smiled. "That's okay. I'd rather do the shopping myself."

I nodded. "We can go together later." I said, staring at her smiling happily. "We'll if you like." She nodded, still smiling, and took a few steps toward me. She stopped just out of my reach so I pushed myself off the side of the counter and reached out for her, pulling her into my arms. I frowned as she tensed, but quickly relaxed.

"Your house isn't bland." She said, resting her head on my chest and grabbing a hold of my shirt.

I chuckled, pressing my lips on to the top of her head. "Are you sure you really looked? You were moving so fast I wasn't sure you were even looking."

A little sound of annoyance escaped her throat and she moved her head, looking up at me. I looked down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, eyebrow raised in question. "What?"

"If I stayed in a room too long I would have lashed out on you in annoyance." She said and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" I asked, curious to hear her explanation.

"Because you have everything so damn perfect." She pouted, but that quickly turned in to a smile and she turned in my arms. "But this is by far the most perfect room in the house."

I smiled, amused. "But you haven't seen the up stairs." I reminded her.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. No room in this house could even compare to the kitchen."

"You like to cook."

Her smiled brighten as she looked around the room. She seemed to be admiring the island in the middle of the room. "Love it and according to me dad I'm pretty good at it." She frowned then, thinking. "Then again he might be a little biased. That and anyone's cooking is better than his."

I laughed, pulling her back into my arms and to my pleasure she came willingly- fitting in to my arms like she was the missing piece to my puzzle. She completed me. "I'm sure your great."

"Can we go grocery shopping?"

"Now?" I chuckled. I felt her nod against my chest. "Don't you want to see the rest of the house first."

"Later." She said looking up at me again. "I want to put food in your fridge." She said happily and I couldn't deny her.

"Okay."

She squealed again, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. "Thank you!" She said, her chocolate eyes glowing with happiness. The simplest things seem to amuse her, but then again they always have...

"You know." She said, staring into my eyes. "When we get back and have everything put away you can show me our room."

I bit my lip before taking a deep breath. "Rooms." I corrected. When I said we were going to do this right, like we were a real couple, and I had meant it. Until she admitted some kind of feelings for me, other than lust, we would be sleeping in separate rooms. And I knew that wouldn't take long. She would be mine before long. Part of her heart was already mine and soon I'd have it completely. Just like she had mine.

Her brows burrowed in confusion. "Rooms? How many rooms do we need?"

"I meant that we have separate rooms Bella."

**I'm sorry this is short guys. I've been having issues with writer's block. Yuck. Which explains why this took me so long. And I'm stuck half way through with Chapter 11 of Love is a Battlefield. I'm hoping to get over it within the next day or two. Anyway, please review! Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: **All Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Seven.**

I stared up at him brows furrowed as I comprehended his words, or at least tried to. Did he really just tell me that we would be sleeping in separate rooms? What would be the point of me living with him if we didn't share a bed.

I frowned at him, taking a step back and crossing my arms over my chest. "Real couples share beds Edward." I said simply.

He smiled and whatever argument I had been prepared to throw at him fled my mind. Damn him and his gorgeous smile! "True, but let's slow down a bit. Have a first real date and go from there."

I looked to the floor, trying to clear my head. Why was it only him that fogged my brain like this? I never had a problem thinking logically or rationally around anyone else. "Well, technically we are already married..."

Edward chuckled. "We need to take things slower. To get to know each other. You said so yourself."

I groaned, lifting my head so that I could look back up into his eyes. "We can still do that. I mean, we are good together in bed, why take that away?" I was sounding desperate, but then again, perhaps I was. I didn't want to lose that kind of closeness to him. Everything felt right in the world when our bodies were pressed together in ecstasy, and I needed that rightness more than anything.

I scowled at him as he rolled his eyes, as if I spoke lies. "Aren't we suppose to be grocery shopping?" He asked, lifting a delicate brow in question.

I shook my head, stepping back and leaning against the island. "Honestly, I didn't agree to live with you to sleep in your spare room." I huffed. "You asked me to give this marriage a try, but you don't wish to share a bed. Why is that? You know, from personal experience, wives that sleep in separate bedrooms from their spouses are on their way out!"

A sigh escaped his lips and he was frowning now. "Just for now." He said softly. "Trust me. Please." He was begging now and I had to turn away from him. I absolutely did not want to sleep in a different bedroom than him! Especially not in a strange house! And as far as I was concerned I wouldn't be. I'd let this go now. I'd wait for later tonight when it was time for bed.

"Come on." I grumbled, turning away from the island and heading towards the kitchen exit.

"Where are we going?" He asked, obviously perplexed.

"Weren't we going grocery shopping?" I asked, turning to look at him, hands on my hips.

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "But what about-"

"Drop it."

He nodded and closed my mouth. A moment later he was by my side leading me to his silver Volvo in silence. To my dissatisfaction the ride to the local grocery store was just as quiet. It also surprised me. I was sure he would have needed directions. There seemed to be no question at all to where we were going. It was like he knew, but maybe he had. He has obviously been here long enough to buy a house. A wonderfully perfect house I must add!

"Ready?"

I turned my head and looked up at him. He was holding his hand out to me with my door opened. I hadn't even realized that he had parked, let alone had the time to get out with out me noticing. How lost in thought was I? I nodded, removing my seat belt and taking his hand. Once out I released his hand and turned, going to grab my purse when I realized I left it at Charlie's.

"I've got to go to the bank..." I said frowning, staring at the spot where my purse should have been. I shivered as I felt Edward's warmth rush over me, peering over my shoulder.

"Okay...?" He said, his voice unsure.

I turned my head slightly to the left to look at him over my shoulder. His eyes were on the seat of the car and his brow furrowed as if he was concentrating hard on math problem he didn't quite get.

"How does the seat of my car remind you that you need to go to the bank?" He asked after a moment, his eyes quickly shifting to mine and I felt myself blush.

"M-my purse wasn't there." I stuttered, his gaze affecting more than I than I liked. "Meaning I have no money... Shopping is hard to do with out money..."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I've got it." He said taking a step back. "Besides you wouldn't be able to afford to fill our fridge." He made a face that I couldn't exactly read, but it crossed between amusement and annoyance. "I wouldn't let you."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back enough so that he could close the door. " I wasn't planning on filling that fridge!" I said, defending myself. "And neither are you. We would need a bus!"

"That's for sure." He said with a chuckle. "I don't normally go shopping anyway. I normally have my groceries delivered. It is easier that way."

I rolled my eyes and followed after him towards the entrance of the store. "And you have someone to clean your house and get your mail and make your bed..."

I felt him lift his shoulders and shrug. "I do." He said honestly.

My jaw dropped and I gawked up at him. "You pay people to clean your house?"

"And to make my bed and get my mail too." He teased.

"Not while I'm staying there!"

Edward laughed again, grabbing a shopping cart. "Bella, you aren't going to be able to keep that house by yourself, especially not when we have children." He stated and I frowned.

"We aren't having children!" I said stealing the cart.

"Sure we are." He said in a smooth tone and I felt myself growing annoyed.

"Edward!" I snapped, turning towards the produce. "We don't even know if we are going to have a future together, so let's not drag an innocent child into our mess." I stopped in front of the asparagus. "Go get me a veggie bag."

"I don't like asparagus."

"Me neither." I replied. Honestly, I couldn't stand them, but you couldn't taste them in the meal I had planned for tonight so we'd both have to suck it up.

"Then why buy it?" He asked, handing me the bag.

I took it and shoved the bundle of the green vegetables into it and twisted it closed. "Because my mom has it in the recipe." I said dropping it into the cart before heading forward again.

"Oh," He said simply. "What is it you are planning to make."

I smiled. "It's a surprise."

Well, what ever it is I hope it's your father's favorite."

"He likes it alright." I said, turning to look at him over my shoulder. I was a little confused on what my dad had to do with it. "Why? Are you inviting him over to dinner?"

Edward shook his head. "No." He said simply. "You promised to explain our marriage to him over dinner tonight." He raised an eye brow as I stopped in my tracks. "You haven't forgotten have you?"

I swallowed, feeling the color drain from my face. I did forget and now not only did I have to explain how I ended up married to Edward, but I also had to explain why I was moving in with him. "Let's go find the fish..."

**I think I'm getting back in the groove of things...Shorta.. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review! Thanks!** **Mrz.EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen I Pmed you about being my beta. I'm waiting for you to approve the connection in Docx. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Eight.**

I looked up at the clock as I finished setting the table. I was making good time. Dinner was just about finished and Charlie would be home any minute. Hopefully our conversation would go as smoothly as it had been for me it prepare this meal, and hopefully it wouldn't be my last. I knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy about any of this, especially not when I told him I was planning on moving in with the guy.

Which, of course, I completely understood. It wasn't a rational thing to do. Edward was a stranger and as far as I knew he was dangerous, but my heart wouldn't let me believe that. It also wouldn't let me stay away. There was something about him that had be drawn to him.

I jumped when the phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Quickly I crossed the room and picked up the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Bella?" _

I smiled at the sound of my older sister's voice on the other line. It had been ages since I had the opportunity to talk to her. As far as I knew she didn't even know of my divorce. I cringed. At the thought. I had almost completely forgotten about Jacob and his betrayal. My mind was too consumed of my new mysterious and gorgeous husband, Edward, to have time to spare for Jacob. I shook my head of the thought. I'm sure she knew. Our father would have said something by now.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you Rose?" I asked, grabbing the oven mitts and heading over to pull the flounder out of the oven.

"_Everything is good over here."_

I nodded even though she couldn't see and placed the fish on top of the stove. Rosalie moved to New York with her husband, Emmett, when she was six months pregnant with my nephew Everett. While Rosalie was a stay at home mom and extremely content with that her husband was a struggling baseball player. Up until last season when he hurt his shoulder, Emmett used to play for the New York Yankees.

"_Dad told me what happened with you and Jacob. How are you holding up?"_

I took a deep breath. Shouldn't it hurt more than it did? Shouldn't the mentioning of his name bring back the horrible memories of his unfaithfulness. Shouldn't I be in tears? After all, our divorce was only finalized a little more than two weeks ago.

"I figured he would and I'm fine." I said simply, throwing a bag of vegetables in the microwave so that I could steam them the quick and easy way. "So, how is Ev doing? Is he getting big? He's what five months now?"

"_He'll be five months in two weeks. I emailed you some pictures last night." _I heard her take a deep breath and I knew she was about to change the subject right back to Jacob. I honestly didn't want to talk about him. Not now. Not ever again.

"I'll look after dinner." I said, knowing that she would know what I meant. I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and went to go pick up the fish so that I could start putting our servings on our dishes. "I'm got remarried last week when Alice took me to Vegas to get away." I said out of know where, hoping that this would keep her from trying to get me to talk about Jake. "I'm sure dad told you that Alice took me away in one of you weekday calls."

Rosalie was completely silent, so I continued talking while I turned to go grab the bag of mixed steamed veggies. "He is absolutely gorgeous Rose, and he is so sweet and gently. Oh, and he is a God in bed! He own Cullen Coffee."

Rosalie burst out laughing and it caught me off guard.

"_Okay, honey, that is not the way to deal with this. Plus, Bella, everyone wants to be married to the coffee king. Edward Cullen is a God! I should tell you about some of my dreams that he has starred in."_

My nose crinkled at my sisters confession. Hearing her fantasies about Edward were the last thing I wanted to do. He was my husband right now after all, even if she didn't believe me, and I was pretty sure if I was having sex dreams about her husband she wouldn't want to hear about them. Hell, she'd kick my ass.

"Rose," I sighed. "I'm serious, and please for the love of God keep your sex dreams to yourself." I quickly finished setting the table and took my normal seat at the table. "I'm moving in with him. I'm telling dad over dinner tonight."

Rosalie was quiet a moment and until she squealed in my year I thought our call was disconnected.

"_Oh, my God!"_

I winced, pulling the phone away from ear as she yelled.

"_You got drunk in Vegas and got married?! Wasn't Alice watching you? No! Of course she got shit faced too! What where you thinking Bella?! And seriously, Edward Cullen?!"_

"Yeah." I muttered, looking at the clock again. Time seemed to be moving slowly and I was starting to grow extremely nervous. I wish I could have just gone back to the house with Edward. I frowned at the thought of him having to fend for himself tonight, but then I remembered, to my dismay, that he said he had hired staff to assist him. I didn't like that too much either. I'd have to change that tomorrow.

I sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to be in his life any longer than five months, so I had no right really to make him change his life style. He lived, until now, without me and he would do it again. Until he found the person he was truly meant to be with.

My heart ached at that thought. He would be able to live his life normally after our five months was up, but I would never be the same again. My life would be dreary after Edward Cullen, but he would be perfectly fine. He had everything and could have everything he wanted. It was better to make him see now that I wasn't what or who he needed as a wife before I ended up getting hurt again, but I feared I was already beginning to fall in love.

"_What does he see in you? I mean you are pretty in your own way, but you are no model!"_

"Thanks!" I huffed. "But I know what you mean. I don't understand either." I slouched down in my chair. "It's just a fling."

"_Bella, you are married to him. That's not a fling. Didn't he asked to get the marriage annulled?"_

"No, but I did." I was pouted now.

"_And... he told you no?"_

She sounded perplexed and I couldn't help but laugh. "Odd isn't it? It's true though." I looked down at my ring finger, eying the thin white gold band on my ring finger. Most of the time I kept it hidden in my pocket, but that seemed pointless now. "I agreed to try this marriage out with him. A five month deal." I said with a soft smile.

"_And you are explaining all this to dad tonight."_

I was frowning again, my eyes instantly darting to the clock. He'd be home any minute now. "Mhm."

"_Dad is going to throw a bird. Good luck with that."_

The amusement in her voice annoyed me and I couldn't help but sound bitter. "Geez, thanks Rose."I muttered and she laughed.

"_I seriously don't believe it though. Send me pictures?"_

"Mhm." I murmured, even though we both knew that I wouldn't I heard the cruiser pull up into the driveway and I sat up straight in my chair. "Hey, Charlie's home. I've got to go." I said as I pushed myself out of the chair.

"_All right. Let him know that I called, okay?"_

"Okay."

"_And give me a call later tonight and let me know how this all blows over."_

"Okay, okay!" I said as I heard the front door open. "Bye."

Charlie walked into the kitchen just as I turned the phone off and placed it down on top of the table. He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Rosalie." I said simply and he nodded, his eyes ogling the fish on his dinner plat.

"What did she have to say?" He asked, pulling out his chair, his eyes never leaving his fish.

"Not much." I said taking my seat across from him. I didn't bother trying to pick up my silver ware to begin eating like Charlie had. I was too nervous and my hands were shaking. "She wants you to give her a call back later."

"So," He began as he begun cutting his flounder. "Let's talk." He glanced up at me as he lifted his forkful of flounder to his mouth.

I took a deep breath and looked down a my plate, trying to think of a good place to begin. Though, no matter where I decided to start it would all sound crazy. It was crazy! "I got drunk and got married." I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders, blowing it off as if it was no big deal.

Charlie took a deep breath. "I figured, but why is he here?" I looked up as I heard him place his fork down and looked him in the eyes. "Why is he here now? Aren't you working to annul the marriage? It was obviously a mistake."

I nodded. It was a mistake. Everyone knew that and I was willing to live it for awhile. Wasn't there a small chance that he was right and this could work out. "Actually we aren't."

He cocked his head to the side as he glared at me. His nostrils flared and I knew he didn't like the idea of that, but this wasn't his life or his choice. "Isabella Marie, you don't know this man!" He grumbled. I could tell he was trying not to scream at me.

"I know." It was all I could think of saying. Besides a few simple things I knew nothing about Edward.

"Then what are you doing?" He hissed, pushing his plate away and slamming his fist down on the table causing me to jump. "You aren't actually going to stay married to this man? That's reckless!"

I took a deep breath and stared him in the eye. "It's my life to be reckless Charlie. I'm not a child anymore."

"You are acting like one!" He yelled.

As calmly as I could I pushed myself up from my chair, shaking my head. "No, dad, you are." I pushed my chair in and grabbed my untouched plate and dumped it in the trash can. "Jacob broke me." I said dropping the plate in the sink. I'd leave it for Charlie to clean later, along with the rest of the kitchen. "Edward makes me feel complete again. For whatever reason I'm happy around him. I'm moving in with him."

"You are using him." He said sternly.

I looked down,realizing that he was probably right. Was I using Edward as an escape because he was convinced he was in love with me? Was I that broken.

"You'll end up hurting him just like Jacob hurt you."

"And it will be his own fault!" I yelled. "I wanted to end it from the beginning!" I shook my head. "It's only for five months. It'll will be over in five months."

Charlie shook his head. He got up from his chair so quickly it fell backwards. "If you leave now Bella... If you move in with him... You aren't welcome to come back here. Not to live."

I felt my throat tightened and I nodded. "Fine." I chocked out. "I'll have my things out by tomorrow afternoon. I'll leave the key on the counter." I stormed out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room to grab my purse, pulling my phone from inside of it I dialed the number written on my palm and headed out the door. I was thankful when the phone was answered after two rings. "Dinner is finished." I said, sniffling as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Can you come and get me?"

**Now I'm really getting back into things, I think I'm completely over my writer's block! I'll have another chapter for you all tomorrow some time! For those of you who think this ended poorly with Charlie, no worries! You'll see in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Revised. Ugh! That was horrid. Sorry folks. No more late night post._

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Nine.**

I couldn't wait for Edward at my father's. I was too annoyed, so I started walking. I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy with my decision, but I at least hoped he would respect it and let me learn from what we both knew would end up a big mistake. All that mattered was that I was happy right now, right?

Wrong, because at the same time I was going to be hurting Edward, and I cared enough to not to want to do that. What was I thinking when I thought I was falling in love with him? I was using him just as Charlie had said, because I needed him. Edward was my Novocaine.

I clenched my fists at my side, my hands trembling as I fought the urge to scream. I hated this. I hated it all. I wanted to love him, but mostly I wanted to him to love me like he believed he did. I wanted this to work. No, I needed this to work.

I stopped at the end of the street, my teeth chattering together and my body shuttering violently. I looked up only to realize the sky was pouring down on me and I was already soaked. Rain in Forks was normally, but not realizing it had started wasn't.

"Bella!" I didn't bother turning at the sound of my father's voice. Instead I started walking again, wanting to get away. "Bella!" He called again, the sound of his feet splashing in the puddles echoing in my ear and I walked a bit faster. "Bella, please!" His finger wrapped around my upper arm and he tugged me forcibly, making me look up at him.

"What?" I said, glaring up at him. He was soaked and shivering too as he stared down at me with his eyes wide with sadness. I felt my heart tighten and my eyes soften, frowning.

"I'm sorry." He said, his hold on my upper arm loosening before it fell to his side. "You were right. It is your life and you are no longer a child, but that doesn't mean I'm going to worry any less." Charlie took a deep breath and reached to tuck a wet strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm still not to happy with, well, any of this, but I'm not going to stop you."

I bit my lip, choking back a sob that was working its way up my throat and nodded, wrapping my arms around my dad's waist. Charlie mirrored my movement and pulled me close, his lips pressing to the top of my wet head. "And honey, if this... thing doesn't work out please know you are always welcome to come home."

My sobs finally freed themselves only to be muffled by my father's chest, and as I cried he held me there in the rain. By the time I disentangled myself from him we both had water dripping from every inch of our bodies, shivering nonstop.

"L-let's g-g-go home." My teeth chattered. Edward would be here any minute and I was pretty sure he wouldn't want me getting inside his car the way I was. I would drown us both.

Charlie nodded. "Good idea." He said, his teeth not chattering together, unlike mine. He gently grabbed my hand and I sniffled, smiling softly.

"Thanks dad."

By the time we got back to the house the rain had stopped and I couldn't help but think God had something against me. What the hell had I ever done to him anyway. Charlie opened the door and I quickly jumped inside.

"Hurry up and go change." Charlie said closing the door behind us. "We are already making puddles."

I tried to laugh, but the sound that came out was awkward due to my chattering teeth. I turned quickly and headed for the stairs. Hopefully I would have enough time to take a hot shower before Edward got here. I thought against it as I got into my room and began stripping. He would be here any minute and at this point I'd rather not have him sitting alone with Charlie for any amount of time. Only God knew how long Charlie's sincerity would last.

I threw my drenched clothes into the laundry hamper and quickly made my way across the room and grabbing my sweat pants and pulling them on. I'd worry about under wear later. Like after I had a shower. A nice hot one. I closed my eyes, pulling my night shirt on over my head. I couldn't wait for that shower. Maybe I'd make it a bubble bath. I'm sure Edward had a nice jacuzzi tub in that house somewhere, or at least I hoped.

I was still cold after I pulled on a pair of socks and an old pair of tennis shoes and was contemplating on crawling under my comforter, shoes and all, until Edward got there, but of course I talked myself out of it. Instead I went to my closet and pulled out a small suit case and began throwing random clothes inside.

I was zippering the bag when I heard my door open and I turned to meet Edward's curious green eyes. "Don't you knock?"I asked frowning. My brows furrowed when his lips mimicked mine and he crossed the room in two swift movements.

"Your lips are blue." He said, placing his hands on each of my arms. His face went from shocked to concerned in a split second and he began rubbing his hands against my skin. "You are as cold as ice! What were you doing?" One of his hands went to the back of my head, his fingers dragging through my knotted wet mop. "What happened? You sounded upset on the phone."

I shook my head. There was no need for him to really know what happened tonight. Especially since things had turned around. "No, not upset. Charlie and I went for a walk after dinner and well, we got caught in the rain." I smiled. "I had just gotten in the house when I called you. I was cold."

He narrowed his eyes and his frowned deepened and I knew he knew I was lying. I sucked at it. I was just thankful he didn't say anything. Instead he turned and grabbed my suit case and lifted it up. "Are you ready then?" He asked, nodding his head towards the door.

I took a deep breath and maneuvered my way around him. "Just a minute." I said grabbing my pillow off my bed. "Now, I am, after I say good bye to Charlie that is." I said holding my pillow close to my chest and he nodded curtly.

"You know, we have pillows at the house." He said heading out the door.

I shrugged even though he couldn't see. "But we don't have my pillow at the house." I said watching him go down the stairs two at a time as I followed him. If I had attempted that I would have ended up flat on my face at the bottom.

Edward waited for me at the bottom of the stairs and I stepped in front of him, making my way to the living room where I knew Charlie would be, lounging in his chair like nothing had happened with some kind of sport show flickering on the television. I smiled softly at him lounging back, his feet up on the foot rest. Of course he would have changed quickly. "You don't have to get up." I said as I watched him sit up and push the foot rest down.

"I want to see you to the door." He said, his gaze passing mine and I could only assume he was staring at Edward.

"Evening sir." Edward said politely.

"Don't call me sir. I already told you that." Charlie said sourly. "It makes me feel old."

I turned my head to look at Edward and he nodded apologetically.

"I just want to remind you, because I'm sure you know by now, but I am the Chief of police and if you even think about hurting my daughter-"

"Dad!"

"- I'll kill you." He continued like I had never interrupted. "And I can promise you that I'll get away with it too."

I groaned loudly and to my surprise Edward chuckled. "If any one here ends up hurt it will be me."

I frowned at his statement and I heard my father sigh, not a moment later I felt his arms around me and his lips press to my forehead. "Give me a call tomorrow?"

I nodded, encircling my arms around him, my pillow pressed between us. "Okay." I said my eyes on Edward.

Charlie stood in the doorway watching as we walked to Edward's car. "Don't forget to call me!" He yelled as Edward popped his trunk and placed my suit case inside. I placed my pillow inside next to it before turning to face Charlie, smiling.

"I won't." I reassured him, before getting into the car, Edward had been holding the door open waiting for me. It was only a second later that he was in the driver's seat starting the car.

"How are you?" He asked grabbing my hand, cringing. "You still feel like ice." He said, unpleased. He quickly released my hand and turned up the heat before pulling out of the drive way. I watched Charlie turn back into the house and close the door. "So, are you going to tell me what really happened?"

I turned my head and looked at him as he drove. "Nope."

He frowned and his brow furrowed, but once again I was glad he didn't drag it any farther than that. In fact he didn't say anymore than that until we pulled into the driveway.

"I've missed you."

I rolled my eyes, turning my head. "I wasn't gone long." I wasn't about to admit I missed him too. Even if I wanted to I didn't have the time to. Before I could react he was on my side of the car and his lips crashed roughly to mine.

He groaned against my mouth, his hands lifting my shirt. "You know the fastest way to heat the human body?" He asked, nipping my bottom lip.

My heart skipped a beat and I hoped to God that he wasn't messing around with me. I would not tolerate teasing. "I don't know." I purred, pushing him back over to the driver's side and lifting my shirt over my head. He growled at the site of my bare breast and I flung my shirt into the back seat. So much for being cold now. My skin felt like it was on fire. "Want to show me?"

He yanked me on to his lap, his hands dipping inside my sweat pants and instantly finding the part of me that ached for him the most. Edward groaned softly, pressing two of his long perfect fingers inside of me and I grabbed a hold of his shoulder, crying out. "Do you know how hot that is?" He asked, pumping his fingers in and out of my womanhood as I worked on the button of his pants. "The whole not wearing panties and bra thing."

"Oh..." I panted, finally getting his zipper down. My hand darted into his pants to find my prize. I purred happily as my fingers encircled his long hard shafted, pulling it free from it's confines and giving it a few jerks.

"Bella please." He groaned, his fingers jamming inside me and his hips thrusting into my hand. I smirked at the feeling of control I had over him and allowed my hand to stroke it a few more times, but my dominance was short lived. The next thing I knew was that sweat pants were down passed my knees and Edward was holding me up over him. He thrust into my in one quick smooth motion and my breath caught in my throat.

"Edward!" I moaned grinding myself against him as he pounded himself inside me relentlessly, the sound of our skin smacking together echoed in his car. The way we were going neither of us would be lasting long, but I was okay with that. For now.

His mouth latched to my already extremely sensitive nipple and I arched into him hissing in pleasure as his tongue swirled against it and his teeth gently gnawed as it. He thrust became more intense and felt myself beginning to tighten against him.

"Edward..." I whimpered, taking in a shaky breath as my body began to tremble. I fell back against the steering wheel as my orgasm washed over me, the horn blaring loudly, and I was pretty sure I screamed his name and it wasn't a moment later that I felt him ejaculate inside me, my name leaving his lips in a soft groan.

I lifted myself off the steering wheel to stop the horrid sound of the horn, and buried myself against his chest. The last thing we needed was a neighbor to come by. "Are you sure you want separate bedrooms?" I asked, panting, a small smirk forming on my lips.

**Well, it is 2:45 in the morning and I'm absolutely exhausted! It is way past my bed time, but I promised you a chapter today. Well, technically yesterday but I forgot I had plans with friends so I stayed up to write for you guys, so please review! And excuse any spelling mistake or grammar. I'm tired right now and even though I read through it already to check I probably missed some things. I'll check it over again in the morning. Now. Review! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Ten.**

I followed Edward upstairs into the master bedroom and smiled brightly when he placed my suitcase down on the floor. I had won, or at least I hoped I had. He could just be giving me the master bedroom thinking it was the right thing to do. I frowned, pulling my pillow closer to my chest. That wouldn't do. If he could have me in his car in the middle of the day then he sure as hell would take me in his bed at night.

I walked over to the bed and placed my pillow down before sitting down on it, looking up at him. "So, are you going to answer my question? Or are you still not over the separate bedrooms bull." I said crossing my legs and folding my hands on my lap.

He rolled his eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's starting to sound like you want to be in the other room." He said, my eyes scanning over his now bear muscular chest. He was teasing me.

"Don't fuck with me." I growled, watching his hands yank down his pants. He didn't bother zipping or buttoning them back up before leaving the car, which of course didn't bother me any. Easy access. I blushed at my thoughts and quickly looked away from him. God! What was he doing to me. He was was turning me into some kind of sex craved lunatic.

"Funny," He said, his voice deep and seductive. "That's exactly what I was planing on doing to you." My heart fluttered and I was looking directly into his lust filled eyes, my breath catching in my throat.

"O-oh, really?" I managed to get out.

"Really." He murmured, pulling his boxers down his legs before kicking them off to the side. I took a deep breath, taking in all the air my lungs would allow and then slowly let it out as I stared at him in his naked perfection. "All. Night. Long." He added huskily.

My tongue darted out and ran across my suddenly dry lips as I stared at his completely erect manhood, trying to comprehend his words. When they finally clicked I jumped to my feet smiling from ear to ear. "You're dirty." I accused, poking him gently in the chest. "Mr. Cullen I advise that we take this to the shower. I need to clean you up."

Yep. He definitely transformed me into a sex craved lunatic. I wondered if they had a support group for it. Something like Edward Cullen Addicts Anonymous, because I would definitely need it. Hell, what woman wouldn't?

His lips curled into a cocky grin and he grabbed the hem of my sweat pants. "I think we should take these off first."

I swatted his hand away playfully before pointing my finger at him. "Don't touch. Now, lead me to the bathroom."

Edward chuckled, throwing his hands in the air, surrendering. "Yes ma'am." He said taking a few steps a head of me before stopping to, look at me over his shoulder. "Would it be okay if I grabbed your hand?"

I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him. "Nope." I said with emphasis on the 'p.' "That's Cullen code for 'Can I seduce you here on the bedroom floor' and I'm not falling for it mister."

Edward laughed. "I could have sworn you were the one trying to seduce me."

"Says the naked man." He laughed again. "Well, I'm trying it doesn't seem to be working though." I jutted out my bottom lip and he turned completely to face me.

"Perhaps it would help if you lost some of that clothing."

"Actually, it would help more if you showed me where the bathroom is. Though, I'm sure your way would work too, but where is the fun in that? I kind of want to tease you first."

"Well, if that's the case I'm not too sure I want to go to the bathroom with you." He said thoughtfully. "I don't like being teased."

I groaned, stomping my feet on the floor like a child. "You are ruining my fun." I whined.

He chuckled. "I don't see how. I'm enjoying myself."

"I sure hope it satisfies you, because in about two seconds I'm going to have fun by myself." I half joked. That would tease the hell out of him, but I wasn't much into self pleasuring. I'd make an exception if I needed to. "And you won't be invited. Not even to watch. I'm pretty sure I know how to make myself feel better than you can anyway." I added, taking a strike a his male ego.

He raised his eyebrow, contemplating. "What are you waiting for? Bathroom is this way." He said and I smiled triumphantly. Evidently he doubted his ability to please me, because he didn't seem willing to risk a battle with my hand. I giggled to myself. Silly Edward. He made me feel in place even my fingers couldn't reach if I had wanted them to.

I happily skipped behind him staring at his tight perfect ass as he lead me into the master bathroom, which for some reason was directly across the hall instead of connected to the room. I guess it really didn't matter. "Start the water in the shower." I said, turning to close the door behind us and lock it.

"You know, no one is here but us."

"Habit." I muttered. "I don't hear the water running." I said, turning to face him.

He stopped me half way, pulling my body firmly against his. "My turn to demand." He said, sliding his hand up my shirt and cupping my left breast. He gave it a rough squeeze and I whimper loudly. This was not how this was suppose to go. I wanted to do the seducing dammit!

"Edward..." I moaned as his kneaded and pinched my nipple, making it hard and sensitive. "You aren't playing fair." I whined as free hand slide down into my sweat pants for the second time that night.

"Didn't know we were playing by rules." He said, his fingers teasing my already throbbing womanhood.

My head fell back against his shoulder as he pushed two fingers inside of me. "Edward..." I moaned again. This teasing had to stop. Well, the teasing of me, but it felt so good the way his fingers moved inside of me. I could barely get his name of the tip of my tongue. There was no way I'd be able to get a 'stop' out with it.

I felt the urge to scream as he pumped his fingers faster, curling them in just the right spots, but my voice caught in my throat. My inner walls were beginning to clamp around his fingers. I was going to come. "Edward!"

Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck, nipping gently at my skin. "That's it baby." He purred in my ear. "Come for me."

I tensed against him momentarily, whimpering. "G-God!" I cried out, shuttering against him.

He nuzzled his face against my neck, smirking. "You see honey, I can out do your fingers any day." He chuckled. "With my own." He slowly pulled his hand from inside my pants and released me. Panting, I turned to face him leaning back against the door. "Can I take those off now?" He asked as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. "I'm not done with you yet."

I shuddered slightly. "Well, maybe I'm done."

"Honey," He chuckled. "You aren't done yet either." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and I lifted my arms over my head so that he could pull it off. "Good girl." He purred, leaning in and claiming my lips with his. The kiss was gentle at firs, full of... love and passion, but quickly escalated into something of a mixture of love, passion, lust, and hunger.

I moaned into his mouth as he tongue thrust into mouth, exploring every contour of it. "Edward..." I moaned as his mouth abruptly left mine, placing wet kissing along the lines of my jaw.

"Yes sweetheart." He replied, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down my throat.

"I-I want my pants off." He smirked against my skin.

"I'm getting there." He promised, his tongue caressing my collar bone.

"Now..." I whined.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay."

He jerked my sweatpants down my hips violently before lifting my out of them. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his mouth back to mine, kissing him until we were both breathless and panting.

"We aren't going to make it into the shower." He said, pushing my back against the door. He groaned as I rolled my hips against his. "Especially if you don't cut that out."

"We'll get to the shower." I said leaning forward, taking his earlobe in between my teeth. He sucked in a deep breath and I released his earlobe, giggling. "Eventually."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands firmly on my hips. I loosened my legs around his waist and he quickly took advantage of that. He quickly positioned and thrust himself inside me, a soft grunt escaping his lips. "Bella."

I met his gaze, tangling my fingers in his hair at the back of his head. In that second that our eyes met I knew. I knew that I could fall in love with this man. I could use him if I wanted to. The truth was I was already falling for him. Perhaps, I already loved him. "Edward." I replied softly.

"I love you."He whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck once again. "God, do I love you." He murmured against my flesh before slowly beginning thrust inside me. I gasped, allowing my head to fall back against the door. What does someone say to that when they weren't sure if their feelings were mutual? How could he be so sure?

"I love you." I moaned, my arms tightening around his neck as our passion increased. "I love you too." I hoped at least. At least, I knew, if I didn't love him now I would. Who in their right mind would fall in love with Edward Cullen?

I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder and I groaned loudly. "Say it again." He begged. "Please, say it again."

I wrapped my leg around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper. "I love you Edward Cullen." I moaned, his thrust becoming more frantic. I began rolling my his against his, increasing the friction... increasing our passion. I felt my inner muscles clench around and I began to shudder in his arms, my orgasm taking over my. "Oh, God, Edward!" I cried out.

"Bella..."Edward moaned softly in my ear, coming with me.

**-The Forbidden Fruit Taste The Sweetest-**

I snuggled close to Edward's side on our bed, our lazy smile glued to my face as I drew lazy circles on his bare chest. There was no doubt that this is where I wanted to be every night for the rest of my life. Five month trial? Ha! I snorted at the idea. Good bye so called life with Jacob. Hello, perfect, wonderful, amazing life with Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, pressing his lips gently to the top of my head.

"Hmm?" I purred happily, snuggling closer.

"I have to go away for a while." He said softly.

I felt myself tense. "What do you mean?" I asked, slowly pushing myself so that I could look down into his eyes. So much for happy.

He pushed himself up, frowning. "A business trip. I have to go to New York for about two weeks. To finish up a merger." He said softly.

I frowned. "When?"

"I leave in the morning." He said simply and I felt tears spring to my eyes. He makes love to me then he abandons me...

"Well, maybe I can go with you." I said frantically. "I mean I have a sister in New York. I can visit her while you do your business. I'll stay out of your way." I was full out sobbing now. I felt hopeless. Like I was about to lose him. And I couldn't lose him. I barely had him.

I look between pain and terror crossed his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. It's too last minute." He snaked his arms around my waist and tried to pull me to his chest.

"No!" I cried out, placing my hands against his chest. The harder I tried pushing him away, the tighter he held me and eventually I gave up. "Please, don't leave me." I cried against his chest. I was clinging to him now.

"Shh." He whispered softly in my ear. "Bella, honey, I'm not leaving you sweetheart. I'll be back. And I promise to call you every day." He forced me to look up at him, brushing away my tears with his thumbs. "Please don't cry."

I whimpered, my bottom lip jutting out. A new cycle of tears found their way to my eyes and spilled over. "If you come home with a pregnant blond bimbo I'm killing you both." I said between sobs.

He tortured sounding chuckled escaped his throat. "That's not funny." He said kissing my forehead. "Not funny at all." He held me tighter in his arms and sighed. "Have more faith in me. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"You're leaving me here alone." I said softly. "That's hurting me." It was low and I knew it, but at this point I'd do anything to get him to stay, or at least let me come with him.

He sighed loudly. "I'm sorry sweetheart. It hurts me to leave you too, but it can't be helped. I have a company to run." He took a deep breath. "But I'll try to finish everything up within a week instead of two. I can't make any promises though."

I nodded, pouting. "Will you call me?"

"Everyday." He promised. "Two or three times if I can manage." He smiled my favorite loop sided smile of his before pulling me back down on to the pillows. I once again snuggled up at his side, clinging to him like my life depended on it.

Two weeks with out Edward in this huge house. Alone. Maybe I'd ask Alice to come stay with me while he was gone, but then that would leave Jasper alone. I frowned. Maybe I would just go stay with Charlie. I frowned. Gone one day back the next. That wouldn't be a good way of showing Charlie that this is what I wanted. I sighed, closing my eyes. Alone it is then.

I woke to the sound of an annoying buzzing sound to my left and then I felt Edward move. I didn't even remember falling asleep. "Edward." I whimpered sleepily, reaching out to him.

"Go back to sleep babe." He said pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

I shook my head and slowly pushed my self up. "No, you're leaving." My voice cracked with emotion.

In the dim light I saw a crease form on his forehead as he frowned. "I love you." He said before pressing his lips more firmly to mine. "I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed, watching him turn and head to his closet. When he came out he was fully dressed and had a small carry on back held over his shoulder. I threw the sheets off of me and jumped to my feet. "Wait!" I called out. "Can't I make you a cup of coffee for you before you leave?"

He made a face and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, I don't drink that crap."

I laughed. Even though I felt like crying, I laughed. I couldn't help it. The irony of it all. "You are the coffee king." I said, crossing the room to get to him. "You own the world largest coffee company and you don't like coffee?"

He shrugged and took my hand. "How about you walk me to the front door and give me a kiss good bye?" He suggested as alternative and I frowned.

"A cup of tea first?" I was desperate. I wanted more time with him. Just five more would hold me over... Until I watched him pull out of the driveway.

He shook his head, leading me out of the room and towards the stairs. "Don't drink tea either."

Ugh! I felt myself beginning to panic. I didn't know what else to do. "Please, let me drive you to the air port!"

Edward pulled me into his arms at the bottom of the stairs and claimed my lips roughly. I was breathless and dizzy when he pulled away. "I had a driver pick me up." He said pressing his forehead to mine. "You can use the Volvo if you like. The keys are on top of the dresser in the closet."

I frowned, nodding. "Aren't you sure I can't come with you?"

"Bella..." He sighed.

"Yeah... I know. Sorry." I looked down and gently pushed him away.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I whispered, fighting back my tears. I had to take a few deep breaths before I could allow myself to look up at him, but he was already gone when I did.

**This actually took me two days to write. Hope you all enjoy. Also, I should have a Beta soon! I'm excited. And just to let you all know I see this story having about four more chapters. Maybe five. But no more than that. I'm thinking about a sequel. I'll put a poll up closer to the end of this and you all can tell me what you think. Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

An entire week had passed since I left for New York to finalize a merger with Mike Newton and his coffee company, but I found it too hard to concentrate on work longer than two seconds. I missed my wife, and want nothing more than to be home with her. I ached for her presence.

Bella was always on my mind. Every night I dreamed of the day I left. The pained expression on her face made my heart ache, and the tears that stained her face,the tears that I caused, broke me apart completely. I couldn't wait for this merger to be complete. I couldn't wait to get home. After this, there would be no more leaving Bella's side. Period.

After the merger was complete and I had Cullen Coffee expanded I would be handing over the business to my Vice President and cousin, Tanya. It wouldn't be what my father would have wished, but at least I was keeping his business in the family. I wouldn't be in this business if it wasn't for him anyway.

"Edward." I quirked a brow and turned my attention to the direction my cousin's voice was coming from. I forced a small smile upon my lips as she nervously approached me. She was still nervous about the fact that in less than five minutes Cullen Coffee would be under her management. "Mike Newton is waiting in your office to finalize this merger."She said on a single breath. "Quite impatiently at that I must add."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Tell him I'll join in him in two minutes. I need to make a quick phone call to my wife." Tanya smiled at that and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know, that will make it the fourth time today that you called her." She said.

I smiled shrugging. "I need the motivation." I said, heading towards her office. I heard her foot steps behind me as I walked away. "Aren't you going to go tell Mr. Newton we'll begin our meeting shortly?"

"Yeah,"She said closing the door behind us. I turned to face her, lowering myself on top of her desk. "But I have one more question."

I chuckled softly. "I really hope that when you are in charge you don't place personal matters before business."

"Edward!" She scowled, leaning back against the door. "Besides, isn't that what you are doing now?"

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "What is it?"

"I want to meet her. I want to meet your Bella."

I rolled my eyes, reaching over her desk to grab her phone. "That's the question that couldn't wait?" I asked and she growled at me. "Of course you can meet her."

"Why didn't you bring her with you then?"

I barely had the phone out of the cradle, but quickly dropped it back down. "I didn't want her to know." Tanya's brows furrowed in confusion and I sighed. "If she knew that I was planning on giving up my father's business just so that I would never have to leave her side... "I paused. "I'm pretty sure she'd try to talk me out of it."

Tanya nodded. "Oh, well, you know, she should know."

"Maybe you are right, but it's a little late for that isn't it?" I watched her shake her head.

"Nope, you are about to call her aren't you?"

"Trying to."

"Well, there you go." She turned and opened the door. "Do what you think is best." She said before closing the door behind her.

I sighed and lifted the phone once again. I was doing this for Bella. For us and the family I hoped we'd have. She was in love with me as I was in love with her. The fear that she would leave was no longer there and now the past no longer matter. All I had to worry about was the beautiful future we would be building.

The phone only rang once, like always, before she picked up. "Edward?" She asked eagerly and I smiled a bit.

"It's me." I said softly, my lips slowly curling into a frown. "Don't you ever go out?" I asked, tapping my finger against the wooden desk.

I heard her sigh. "Well, actually, I made plans to go out with Alice tonight." She said matter-of- fact. "What are you doing? Are things still going as planned? Will you still be leaving to come home tomorrow?" She asked all on one breath. I almost felt dizzy from her lack of air.

"Slow down." I laughed. "Things are still going as planned and maybe if we are lucky I'll be able to leave as early as tonight."

"Really?!" She squealed and I had to pull the phone away from my ear so that I wouldn't go deaf.

"Really." I laughed. "I can't talk long I just wanted to remind you that I love and miss you. I be home soon babe."

"I love you too." She said softly. "And I can't wait."

"Me neither. Have fun with Alice, okay."

"I will." She sighed. "You have to go now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." I said as I turned as I heard the door open and Tanya walked back in looking irritated. "I love you. Talk to you soon." I quickly hung up my phone and jumped to my feet.

"I'm going to kill you." Tanya growled at me as I passed her out the door and I chuckled.

**Back in Forks**

**-Bella's Point of View-**

I pulled up in front of Alice and Jasper's house just as Jasper was getting home from work. He closed his car door and stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You got a new car?" He asked as I made my way up the drive way.

"Nope. It's Edward's." I said simply. My truck had died awhile back and I haven't got the chance to replace it, nor did I really have the money too. "How was work?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I teach eleventh grade history." He said with a soft chuckle. "It went as well as it could I guess. I just wish my students were as interested in their country's history as I am, but all kids seem to care about these days are iPODs and cellphones, and who is dating who."

I laughed. "Geez, Jasper, way to sound old there buddy."

He chuckled and shrugged. "So, where are you and Alice heading? Haven't see you here in awhile and you haven't called so I'm assuming you two have a lot to talk about." He said walking towards the house.

"That we do." I sighed.

Alice came running out of the house before we made it to the porch steps. "Good news!" She squealed, jumping into Jasper's arms and latching her mouth to his. I blushed and looked away as her legs locked around his waist and low growl emitted from his throat. It made me miss Edward even more. I wanted to be able to jump in my husband's arms everyday when he got home from work.

"I'm thinking very good news." Jasper said a moment later, breathlessly.

Alice giggled, nodding her head violently before looking over to me. "You're late." She said with a slight pout. "But I'll forgive you this time. Put me back down on my feet." She said pecking Jasper's cheek gently.

"So, what's the news?" I asked.

"I think we are both curious."

She smiled brightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll tell you both over dinner." She said happily. "So, Jasper, honey, go shower and change. We are going out. In the mean time." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. "I've got to show you something." She pushed me inside the house and looked back at Jasper. "Shave too."

"Want me to wear a suit too babe?" Jasper asked softly.

"Nope. I just don't like that stubble."

He chuckled, stepping forward and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Alright, now, go have your girl talk with Bella."

I smiled as she turned back to face me. "Let's go to the living room." She said softly. "I found our senior year book." I rolled my eyes groaning softly.

"What could I possibly want to see in that?" I ask following her.

She grabbed the year book off the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa and I sat down next to her. Placing the book in her lap and turned her head and looked at me, bitting her lip. "Maybe I should wait to show you this."

"Alice, come on, what could possibly be in there that I haven't already seen?" I asked.

"Well," She said softly, her voice edgy. "It's more of what you don't remember."

I raised an eye brow in confusion and she flipped the book open to a page she evidently had marked before handing it to me. I looked down at the senior superlative page and frowned. Under the title of cutest couple was a picture of Jacob and me. The way his arms were wrapped possessively around my waist made my stomach turn. "I'm pretty sure I didn't want to remember that."

"Not that." Alice said softly, leaning forward and pointing to the picture under it.

Most likely to Succeed.

Edward Cullen.

**Sorry this took so long you all. I started taking a new medication last week around the time I posted the last chapter and it made me zombie like and I couldn't concentrate, so I stopped taking it and it messed me up even more. Yeah, that wasn't too much fun. So, warning. Until this crap gets in my system and works correctly posting chapters maybe a little hard. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

I stared down at the picture of the scrawny looking boy on the page under Jacob and me, unable to make any sense of this. How could this boy be the same man as my husband? My Edward was a God and well, this one was a geek. His hair was a mess, like it had never been combed a day in his life, and his glasses were entirely too big for his face. Only reason I knew that this wasn't some kind of joke was the fact that they share the same goofy smile. The smile that made my heart race every time I saw it. I love it. On both of them.

I sucked in a large amount of air, my breath uneven. Had I been holding my breath? I felt oddly light headed, but perhaps that had something to do with the fact of what Alice had just revealed to me and them memories of high school that came flooding back. Memories of Edward. "Creepy geeky Cullen." I said, turning my head to look at her.

Alice nodded, quickly closing the year book, probably thinking that the picture was upsetting me, but the only thing that was upsetting me was the fact that I didn't remember him. That he didn't remind me. "He practically stalked you in high school." She said placing the year book back on top of the coffee table. "Do you think this is a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at the book trying to understand what she was asking and what I was feeling. I never really paid attention to anyone beside Jake, Alice, and Jasper and I never really noticed Edward. It was always Alice or Jake that noticed him staring and if he tried to talk to me Jake always scared him off, but that didn't explain why I didn't remember him and that irritated me the most.

"He ended up in Vegas the same time you did and you just conveniently got divorced. Just because we didn't remember him, doesn't mean he didn't remember you. Maybe he planned this." I turned and looked at her, shocked, and shook my head.

"He couldn't have known we were there or that I was divorced. He might have remember me, but this wasn't planned. I won't believe that." I pushed myself up and took a deep breath before turning towards the door. There had to be an explanation. I wouldn't believe that he planned any of this. I mean, how could he? He didn't force Jake to cheat on me and he definitely didn't give Alice the idea of going to Vegas. He couldn't have been planning to find me there. It was all a whim. We were drunk when we got married...

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, running after me as I headed towards the door. I needed to go home. I needed to call Edward. I needed answers from him Did he know? Or was this really a coincidence? "We haven't had dinner yet. You haven't heard my news." She said grabbing a hold of my arm.

"I'm going home Alice. Rain check on dinner?" I asked, pulling my arm from her hold as I reached for the front door. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"No, I won't." She said stubbornly. "Plus, there isn't anyone at your home, so why not just postpone your pity party, or whatever it is you are planning and just come to dinner." She pouted more. "Please Bella."

I sighed, and shook my head. "I need to talk to him." I said softly, leaning against the door.

"But I'm your best friend Bella and I need you right now." She said reaching forward and grabbing my hands, holding them tightly in hers. "Plus, we can talk about all this." She said softly, biting her lower lip. She was trying really hard to get me to stay and it was becoming too hard to tell her no. Maybe it would be best if I did stay.

I sighed and squeezed her hands. "Your news better be good. Really good." Alice squealed happily and released my hands and jumped into my arms. I couldn't help but laugh and wrap my arms around her.

"It is." She said happily. "I promise."

Jasper looked at us from around the corner and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" He asked, slipping his hands in his pocket. I released Alice and she turned to face her husband, smiling.

"Nothing." She said skipping over to him and pecking him on the cheek. "Keep Bella company for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Sure." He said looking up at me and smiling.

Alice turned to face me, her smile bright as ever. This news she had to share must be big, but was it bigger than what she had just shared with me about Edward. "I'm going to take a quick shower myself and change then we can go."

"Alright." I said softly. I watched Alice skip upstairs before I followed Jasper back into the living room. He sat down on the recliner chair and I sat in the same spot I had been previously and looked over at him, but he was looking some where else completely. I followed his gaze back to the yearbook on the table and sighed.

"You know, he wasn't as creepy as people thought." Jasper said.

I looked up and our gazes locked. "Who?"

Jasper smiled softly. "Edward." He said simply, and I nodded. When I didn't say anymore he continued. "He was extremely shy, so it was awkward to be around him. The awkwardness was confused with creepiness so people avoided him. Including you and Alice." Jasper took a deep breath and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. "It's hard to remember someone you hardly noticed."

I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning forward. That hurt. It wasn't like I intentionally ignored him in high school. Jacob played a big roll on who I talked to and hung out with, but if Jake wasn't in the picture would things have been different? Would I have been friends with him? Or would I have avoided him like everyone else?

Jasper leaned forward in his chair. "I wouldn't worry too much about the past Bella. There is nothing you can do to change it. Only thing you can do is work to make a better future." He smiled. "And if you play your cards right I see you having a bright and happy future with Edward. He has loved you since high school and obviously his feelings haven't change."

I looked up at him, my brows furrowing. "How would you know that?" My heart skipped a beat. How true was that? Has Edward really been in love with me since high school?

Jasper pushed himself up from his chair. "We were friends." He said softly. "Everyone needs a buddy, right?" I nodded, staring up at him in awe.

"Alice didn't know?"

"As in, did I tell Alice I was hanging out with him?" He asked and I nodded. "Of course I told her. Whether or not she remember is a different story though." He chuckled. "Knowing Alice, at the time she was more concerned with shopping in Seattle."

"True." I said with a soft laugh of my own. "Did he tell you that?" I asked and Jasper chuckled again.

"He didn't have to." Jasper said softly. "It radiated off of him. Kind of like it does you. It's undeniable."

I blushed and took a deep breath and then nodded. "You should have been a therapist or something." I said softly. I quickly jumped to my feet when Alice walked in the room dressed in a lovely black slim fit dress.

"You guys ready?" She asked happily.

Jasper made his way to her side. "You bet." He said leaning down and pressing his lips gently to hers.

I smiled and looked away. "Where are we going? I'll follow behind you."

"Um, no." Alice said turning away from us both and heading towards the door, Jasper quickly followed behind her. "You are going to drive with me and Jasper."

I sighed and followed after them. No use arguing. Edward's car would be fine. "I'd still like to know where we are going." I said stepping out the door.

"Bella Italia of course."

**Bella Italia**

Dinner went by slowly. There was so much going on in my head I barely knew what was going on around me. Half of the time I didn't know when I was being spoke to and I could tell that was really starting to get on Alice's nerves. I looked up from my dish of raviolis as the waitress took it away. I guess I was done with it.

My eyes momentarily met Jasper's and he gave me a sympathetic look before nudging his head in Alice's direction. I turned my head slowly to see her scowling at me. I frowned. "Sorry."

Alice sighed and picked up her cup of water and sucked the straw into her mouth. "You know," She said placing the glass back down and looking at me straight in the eye. "I don't know why you even came. You've been ignoring me all night." She pouted.

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, but in my defense it is what you showed me that has me distracted."

Alice sighed heavily and pouted at me. "I knew I should have waited until after I told you I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, probably." I said softly, sitting back against my chair and folding my hands in my lap. "What?" Jasper and I asked in unison. I was completely perked up now.

Alice smiled proudly, nodding. "Confirmed this afternoon at the doctors office." She said giggling.

I smiled, jumping to my feet. "Congratulations!" I squealed making my way around the table and wrapping my arms around her.

"Jaspers?" Alice said as I released her. We both looked over at him and burst out laughing due to the goofy grin on his face.

"Babe." He murmured leaning across the table and claiming her lips passionately. As his hands tenderly cupped her face and the kiss intensified I began feeling out of place, but mostly I wished Edward was here.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They make me so happy. This story maybe coming to an end sooner than I thought. Just to give you all a fair warning. Also, I've placed the poll up in my profile about making a sequel. Now, you review please and I'm going back to my new episode of House. Much love!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys I wanted to apologize to you all for my lack of posting lately. Over my birthday, October 18th, I had an accident where I ended up stitches in my leg and ordered to stay off it for a week (No worries. I'm fine. ). Yes, I'm aware the week would have been up on the 24th. And I'm sure you are wondering why there weren't any chapter updates then. The answer is simple. I have a job, my grandmother's house to clean, and two younger cousins that were recently placed in my care. I basically became a mother to a sixteen year old and a eight year old over night ( Well, not just me, but my grandmother to but I'm the one home with them most of the time).**

**So, I haven't forgotten you all and I haven't stopped writing. I'm far from done yet. I've just been busy. And now for some good news. I will have a chapter up for Love is a Battlefield and One Night in Vegas sometime this up coming weekend. I can't promise they will both come on the same day, but that is what I'm aiming for. Thank you for your support and patience.**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**


	14. Chapter 13

**I would like to give a special thanks to my NEW and completely AMAZING Beta Reader .. **

**Thank you!**

**Okay, before I actually get started on this chapter there is something I'd really like to get off my chest. I got another hateful anonymous review for chapter twelve, and it had me so upset that my first thought was to give up on this story completely. I even had an author's note completely typed up and ready to post stating that I was done with this, but instead of posting it I walked away and I'm glad that I did. I gave myself some time to think and then things got really chaotic at home so that gave me even more time to let me think and cool off. Even now I'm a little wary about continuing, but I am determined not to be dragged out of the game because someone wants to be rude and hateful in the most cowardly way.**

**I understand that not everyone that reads my work is going to like it, and I'm okay with that. Different people have different tastes. I also understand that people have a right to express their feelings of distaste. You can tell me you hate my story all you want, I could honestly care less. I don't write for you, I write for me, and if you happen to enjoy my work that is wonderful and if you don't that's fine too, but when you start name calling that is when it begins to bother me. There is absolutely no reason for calling me stupid or retarded or whatever, I kind of picked up that you don't like my ideas when you told me my story was gay and my writing was shit.**

**There is a right way and wrong way of doing things people. Being ugly and hurtful is never the right way. If I wanted to be called names I would have remained with my step dad and sister. I got away from their abuse I don't need your's too. If you want to tell me you hate my story, do just that. Maybe try to be a little constructive about it. Perhaps tell me how you think I can make it better instead of completely insulting me and trying to pass it off as advice. I have feelings just like you, after all I am human, and just like you I expect my feelings to be respected.**

**And just for the record... I'm not a plagiarist! I didn't steal anything from anyone. As stated before in a previous chapter I already talked to DLC and our stories are nothing alike. If you still have a problem with this please contact DLC yourself. And I have no idea who Nollie Marie is but I will be contacting them to get their opinion. If they think I'm copying them then I apologize and I'll have my story removed.**

**Thanks to all of you that have been kind and supportive. I'm really grateful that so many of you have taken to my story. To be honest I never saw it getting this far. Sure, three hundred reviews may not be that big of a deal compared to someone like DLC, but it is to me. It means a lot to me that people actually keep up with my stories. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**And now that I've got that out of my system I'll get on with the show. Ugh. Sorry that was so long... **

**One Night in Vegas.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I pulled into the driveway, trying to park the Volvo in the exact spot Edward had left it in. I don't know why, but I felt that I needed it there. There probably wasn't even a real reason other than the fact that Edward had left it in that spot.

Cutting off the engine I sighed again, dropping my head back against the seat. After Alice announced her pregnancy and my momentary excitement for her and Jasper had dulled, the rest of the evening was a blur. Alice and Jasper spoke happily of their new addition of their family while I spaced out, wondering about what was going to happen between Edward and me? Would we ever plan having a baby like Alice and Jasper, or would the reasons he kept that we went to high school together a secret tear us apart?

The thought of living without Edward alone threatened to send me into hysterics. The only thing that kept me from losing myself completely and ruining dinner was something Jasper had said to me earlier that night while we sat in his living room waiting for Alice. "_... if you play your cards right, I see you having a bright and happy future with Edward. He has loved you since high school and obviously his feelings haven't changed." _For some reason, that gave me hope that things could be worked out between Edward and I... Fixing things between Alice was another story.

By the time I had pulled myself from my thoughts, Alice and Jasper had already finished their dinner and deserts. Only thing I succeeded in doing was moving my pasta around my plate and getting sauce on the table. Alice had scolded me for wallowing in my self pity instead of sharing her excitement. In the end, I ended up not having dinner at all and was completely ignored by Alice the entire ride back to her place.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to figure out a way to make it up to her. Maybe I'd take her shopping this weekend (depending, of course, how things are handled with Edward). When dealing with Alice, shopping was the ultimate ass kissing technique and as much as I hated it; I would endure an entire weekend of endless walking, dressing rooms, and over priced clothing stores.

I sat up and opened my eyes, pulling the key from the ignition and jumped out of the car. I didn't have time to be sitting around. Edward would be home tomorrow and the house was a complete mess (Meaning I hadn't made the bed this morning, but some thing as small as that can reflect poorly on the entire house as a whole).

On the way to the door, I fumbled with the keys momentarily, trying to find the house key so that I could get in. I stumbled over something in the walk way and dropped the keys as I tried to keep myself balanced. Tonight was not a night I wanted to spend in the emergency room. Hell, no night was. When I was positive that my feet were firmly planted on the ground I turned and looked for whatever it was that wanted me tumbling face first into the cement.

"Huh." I said as my eyes landed on the news paper laying in the walk way. I leaned down to pick it up along with the keys, wondering why I hadn't noticed it when I had left earlier to go out with Alice, or any others during the week? I leaned over the garden digging in the bushes trying to see if maybe they got lost in the plants and I hadn't cared enough to notice, but I didn't find anything. Perhaps Edward had it set up so that he only received the news paper once a week, or it could have even been a mistake. Either way I guess it didn't matter.

With another sigh (something I seemed to be doing a lot lately), I continued my journey towards the house, the key to the door already found and in hand. I practically skipped in to the house, closing and locking the door behind me. _Edward would be home soon._ Even though I had a lot of questions and fears, the thought brought a smile to my face.

Smiling, I slipped the keys into my pocket and headed for the stairs, holding the news paper under my arm. I'd bring it down to the kitchen and place it on the table when I was done upstairs. I entered our bedroom and threw the paper towards the bed (and missing it by a mile) as I made my way to the closet so that I could change into some thing more comfortable- sweat pants and a tee shirt.

I quickly changed into my comfy cleaning clothes and headed towards the bathroom so that I could drop my dirty clothes in the hamper. My eyes fell to the news paper on the floor as I walked by, stopping instantly as I read part of the front page headline.

**Edward Cullen Giv...**

I dropped my clothes and snatched the paper up, yanking it from its plastic confines, needing to know the rest of the caption. I quickly unfolded the paper with uneasy hands and held it out before me, my eyes scanning everything.

**Edward Cullen Giving Up Family Business?!**

_Rumor has it that hot shot Edward Cullen, President and CEO of Cullen Coffee, has decided to end his reign as America's coffee king and leave the family business for good. With no siblings to take his place, we all can't help but wonder what exactly is in store for Cullen Coffee in the future- The business his father worked so hard to get up off the ground and passed over to him after his death..._

My brows furrowed in confusion and frustration as I read. I got halfway through the article before I crumbled the offending piece of paper and flung it across the room. What do they mean by _leaving the business_? It couldn't be true. He said he was leaving to wrap up a merger with another company, nothing about leaving his own. It was just a rumor! It had to be. Edward would have told me if he was planning something like that... Right?

I nervously bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back. _Wrong_. I thought. _He didn't tell you that we attended the same high school together. What makes you think he would tell you about this?_ I groaned trying to hold back the surge of panic and distrust that was bubbling violently inside me. Why was this happening to me?

I walked over to where I flung the paper and picked it up and unwrinkled it the best that I could. There had to be some kind of explanation, something I misread or didn't read. I scanned the text on the page but found nothing. Nothing that wasn't there the first time, and the rest of the article only spoke of how Carlisle Cullen had struggled to get his company where it was today and how shameful it was of his son to just throw it all away. My eyes momentarily drifted to the picture that was off to the right of the article. It was Edward with some woman and they looked to be deep in conversation. I closed my eyes again, taking a deep breath as I dropped the paper back to the floor. Maybe Jasper was wrong. Maybe there was no way this could end happily. There were far too many lies and secrets between us. The same reason things didn't work out with Jacob.

I stomped my feet on the floor childishly and opened my eyes, glaring up at the ceiling accusingly. "I never did anything to you." I said to God. "I've been an overall good person all my life! Why are you doing this to me, what have I done to deserve this?!" I demanded, felling the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes. I stood there in silence for a moment, waiting for an answer, but got nothing besides annoyed.

Angrily I stomped out of the room and down the stairs. I didn't want to think about any of this anymore! I was tired of all the nagging questions racing through my mind, making me even more uneasy, so I went to the one place I knew I'd be able to distract myself...

The kitchen.

Everything else was just going to have to wait.

**Edward's Point of View.**

I smiled as my driver pulled up into the driveway next to my Volvo. I couldn't believe I was finally home and would finally be able to be with Bella again. This time I wouldn't have to leave her; ever again. My father's company no longer held me. I was a free man; able to do as I pleased when I pleased, well, for the most part.

I glanced down at my watch, frowning slightly. It was a little after three in the morning, Bella would be asleep. I quickly jumped out of the car and made my way to my driver, who was waiting for me with my bags, contemplating if I should wake my beautiful wife and make love to her now, something I desperately needed. To feel her skin against mine, writhing beneath me as I thrust into her...

There was no way I could wait until morning. God help me, I needed her now. It had been far too long. I took my bags from my driver and mumbled a soft thank you to him and sent him off before we reached the door. I probably came off as rude, but I really hadn't meant to. I just needed to get to Bella as quickly as I could. I couldn't help but think I was acting like a teenager with raging hormones.

Without faltering, I unlocked the door and pushed it open, my nose instantly being assaulted by a mixed varied of sweets. I closed the door and dropped my bags to the floor and took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet scent that tickled my senses, and suddenly I was hungry for more than just my wife, whom of which I was surprised was still up at this time.

I headed to the kitchen, smirking. There was no better midnight snack in the world than a chocolate covered Bella with whipped topping and a cherry to top it with. I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame as I took in the sight before me, eyes wide. Every surface of the kitchen was covered with all different kinds of cakes, cookies, and brownies. Never in my life had I seen so many sweets in one place. Who was she planning to feed it all to? The entire population of China?

I pushed myself off the frame of the door and looked up, my eyes now landing on my only purpose for living, Bella. She was standing in front of the sink, her back facing me. I watched her for a moment while she worked, slowly walking forward. I was about five steps away from her when I stopped walking, surprised she hadn't notice me yet. I was instantly glad she had locked the door, anyone could have come in and she wouldn't have noticed.

I cleared my throat, wanting to make her aware of my presence. I watched her immediately tense, her breath catching in her throat. I had frightened her and couldn't help but chuckle softly. She dropped whatever she had been cleaning down into the sink and slowly turned to face me. Relief quickly washed over her features followed by anger and then to what I assumed was joy.

"Edward!" She cried out as she ran to me. I caught her as she jumped into my arms and threw her arms around my neck, her cold wet hands resting against my neck. I groaned softly as her lips crashed to mine, her tongue thrusting into my mouth hungrily. My tongue fought with her's, eager for dominance, while my hands moved down her back to her bottom. I squeezed her ass roughly, earning a deep moan from Bella's lips. "Edward..." She panted as our lips parted. "Oh Edward."

She rolled her hips, grinding her's against mine, driving me crazy. I couldn't help but feel pleased that she seemed to want me just as badly as I wanted her. "Bella..." I moaned as she drove herself into me more firmly. If she kept that up I would take her right here on the kitchen floor.

"I missed you." She said slightly breathless, her fingers digging into my hair.

"I missed you too." I mumbled against her lips as she yanked my mouth roughly back to her's, this kiss less urgent than the first. I slowly pulled my mouth from her's, catching her bottom lip in between my teeth and sucking on it gently all while staring into her eyes.

In that instant everything changed. The passion and love in her eyes quickly disappeared, changing into something I didn't understand. "Bella?" I questioned, releasing her lip from my mouth. Her fingers released my hair and her arms fell from around my neck, while her legs untangled from around my waist, and once her feet were back on the floor she pushed me away and took a few steps back.

"Bella?" I said again, brows furrowed as I tried to figure out what had just happened in that short amount of time. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes reflecting a sadness and pain that made my heart ache. I reached out for her, wanting to pull her in my arms and assure her that whatever it was, that it would be okay. That I'd do anything in my power to make her smile again, but she stepped away and turned her back to me.

"Edward." She said softly as she walked back over to the sink to turn off the water. I hadn't even realized it was still running until now. Slowly she turned to face me, crossing her arms over her chest. "We need to talk." She said as her voice cracked and wary.

It was then I realized that I had some how caused that pain and sadness that was embedded in her eyes.

**Please review.**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter for One Night in Vegas.**

**I thank all of you that have supported me this far.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Much thanks and love to my Beta, Slash Folie.**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I moved around the kitchen to turn off the stove. Most people would think I was being safe, but in reality I was just stalling. I knew we had to talk, and I knew that time was now, but I was afraid. Afraid how this would end, afraid that he would simply look at me and smile and I'd forget what I was suppose to be doing. I needed answers from him. I couldn't allow myself to forget that like I had only moments before.

I grabbed the hand towel that hung over the handle to the stove and wiped my hands off as I turned to face him. "Bella?" He murmured softly, taking a step toward me with his hands out stretched, wanting me to get into them.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "Please, don't touch me Edward." I said looking down at my feet. Absent mindedly; I threw the hand towel off to the side and took another deep breath. It was now or never, but where did I begin? I bit my lip and lifted my head to meet his pain filled gaze.

"You want to leave?" He asked softly, his voice cracking slightly on the last word. I didn't say anything for a moment. I just stood there and watched as he clenched his fists at his side because I could no longer bear to look into his eyes.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "Maybe, it all depends."

He swallowed hard and I noticed that he was shaking now. "Can you tell me what brought this on?"

I thought of the news paper and slowly lifted my head to look him in the eyes once again. "I can show you." I said taking a step forward. I would start with the article in the paper, and then move to the whole high school ordeal.

Edward followed behind me as I lead him out of the kitchen and up the stairway to _our_ bedroom. How much longer it would be just that I wasn't sure. I walked over to the newspaper that lay in the middle of the floor, wincing. I had left the room in a bigger mess than it was to begin with. Mess bed, clothes on the floor, and paper all over the place.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked, picking the paper off the floor and handing it to him. He took it reluctantly, but never lifted it to his eyes. He knew what was there. I knew he did, by the look on his face.

"If I had told you about it from the beginning, would you have let me go through with it?" He asked simply.

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Absolutely not, your father left you that company. He trusted it with you and now you are handing it over to some stranger? Not to mention it is ridiculous to think that we are going to spend the rest of our lives in this house jobless just because you can afford to do it."

Edward laughed and I frowned. "Jobless, Bella? Not quite." He took a deep breath and lifted the paper to his face for the first time. He examined it for a moment before folding it and turning to me. They way he had folded it only the picture of him and the girl was showing. "See that woman?" He asked and I nodded, biting my lip. "That's my cousin Tanya Cullen, my dad's younger brother's daughter; she is now the owner of Cullen Coffee, not a stranger. Unlike me, this is something she has always wanted since her early teens." I watched Edward turn and make his way toward the bed.

"I don't understand." I said as he sat down on our bed. "If it wasn't something you wanted then why did you take the company in the first place?"

"Because my mother told me to" he replied nonchalantly, straight forward.

I made my way across the room and sat down next to Edward. "Why didn't you just tell her you didn't want to? I'm sure she would have understood."

A bitter laugh escaped his lips, "Bella, you have never met my mother. It is impossible to tell her no."

I cringed, folding my hands in my lap and looked down at them. I had never met his mother and before now that didn't bother me. I was married to Edward and I hadn't met any of his family and that didn't seem fair. He met Charlie. "Okay." I said simply, still staring down at my hands. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me."

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his messy bronze hair, "Because I didn't want you to try to talk me out of it Bella; I wasn't trying to be secretive and do it behind your back." He chuckled and I felt annoyance bubble up in my chest. What was so funny? "You and my mother have something in common. There is something about you both that I can't tell you no. I knew if I had discussed it with you, you would have told me to stay with my father's company and I would have, and I couldn't have that. I want a regular nine to five job where I can come home to you every night, not some empty condo in New York. Do you understand?"

I watched him drop his hands to his side and he stared at me with expectant eyes. I took a deep breath before biting my lip and nodding. I would have told him to stay and he would have been miserable. I would have been miserable with out him here, "I could have gone with you."

Edward shook his head. "You could have, but I wouldn't have asked that of you. Your life is here in Forks. Plus, excessive traveling is not only tiring and stressful, which nether is good for a healthy pregnancy."

"Edward," I rolled my eyes, "I'm _not_ pregnant."

"_Yet_" He smirked.

I ignored his comment and sat forward, resting my elbows on my knees and placing my cheeks in my palms. "You know, as your wife, I'm required to make sacrifices; just like you are for me."

Edward groaned and jumped to his feet. "Bella, please, listen to me! "He begged. "I wouldn't have even dreamed to have asked you to make sacrifices for a job I never wanted in the first place."

I watched silently as he paced the floor, his hands back in his untidy hair. "What did you want to do? What's your dream job?"

He stopped and quickly turned his head to look at me. He looked shocked, but that quickly changed to joy as a huge smile broke out on his face. "Music," He said breathlessly, taking his seat back next to me on the bed. "I want to teach music to elementary children."

I couldn't help but smile. "Sounds good," I said softly, looking down. "If we are going to make this marriage work Edward, we have to be completely honest with each other, always."

Edward shifted, turning his body toward me, and nodded. "So," He said pulling my hands into his own, "Do you forgive me about signing over my father's business to Tanya?"

I looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "Yes," I said softly. "But there is something else I'd like you to explain."

He nodded and gently squeezed me hands. "Okay."

I looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath, "First, tell me, where did you go to high school Edward?"

**Thank you all so much! Last chapter I got over 50 reviews! It made me so happy. I love you guys!**

**Now, I've got some good and bad news. The good news is I'm not going to stop here, obviously. I talked to my best friend and with her advice I've come to the decision that I'm going to continue here with my sequel ideas. It will just be easier that way for me, for now at least. The bad news is there may not be a sequel to this story after all.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Please review!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your help and dedication. It means a lot to me!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Bella's Point of View**

I looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath, "First, tell me, where did you go to high school Edward?"

I watched as Edward's eyes widened and all the color drained from his face, for a moment, I feared he was going to be sick. His hold on my hands quickly became nonexistent. "Edward?" I said softly.

"H-how did you find out?" His words were forced and as he looked in to my eyes; he looked pained and sick.

"That doesn't matter right now." I forced my eyes away from him and frowned. "I want you to tell me Edward. I want to hear it from you."

"Forks High" He whispered.

I didn't look at him and even though I already knew the answer, it felt like my heart stopped. My frown deepened as I spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt the bed shift as Edward got up and this time I turned to look at him. His back was to me when he began to speak. "I thought if you realized who I was…" His voice cracked and I slowly got up to my feet. "I didn't think you'd give me a change."

I wrapped my arms around Edward from behind and I felt him tense. Tears were now making their way freely down my face as I pressed my cheek to his back. "It seems like you're the one that didn't give me a chance, Edward."

"Bella, you didn't even remember me!" He snapped and I quickly released my hold around him, frowning; Point taken. I didn't remember him and that almost made me feel that his not telling me that we went to high school together was justified; Almost.

He faced me, his frown matching my own and sighed. "Not that I blame you. I wouldn't remember me either." His finger, shaking, ran through his hair as his head fell back against his shoulders.

My bottom lip quivered violently and I bit it to keep my sobs from breaking loose. Had high school really been that rough on him? "Don't say that." My voice cracked, "Where did all your confidence go? With everything else you seem so sure. What's different?"

He snorted as he turned to face me, his eyes hard and emotionless. "You!" He practically spat. "I've never been confident when you are involved. Honestly, the day after we got married in Vegas, I was terrified you'd wake up and realize who you just married and _slept_ with and freak. _Oh great! Creepy geeky Cullen is in my bed and it appears he has taken advantage of me._" He spat.

I cringed at his words, watching as he swiftly turned on his heel and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?" I croaked.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. He didn't bother to turn to look at me when he spoke this time, "To call my lawyer so that I can free you." His voice was acid, "Isn't that what _you_ want?"

"No!" I cried, no longer able to contain the sobs that now shook my body. "That's not what I want! I want you to pull me into your arms and hold me close apologizing for not telling me, but I want you to remind me that because I had my head so far up Jacob Black's ass that I hurt you too. I want you to tell me you love me, but make me beg for your forgiveness. I-I want _you_." I whispered the last part.

He slowly turned to look at me, his face stricken with shock and an emotion I could not decipher. "You want to… stay?" His voice was barely a whisper and I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I nodded, another sob forcibly leaving my throat. "There are two things that I know for sure. The first is, I love you Edward and I can't live without you. The second, if you turn around and leave me now, I will throw the biggest fit the world has ever seen. I'll cry and scream and throw myself all over the floor."

The second part, of course, was my sad attempt to lighten the mood. To bring Edward back in my arms, after all, this was every bit my fault as it was his. Jacob also played a big role in this and perhaps even Alice was a little bit involved, but I wasn't about to lose him because of something that happened in the past. I was ready to fight and if it meant having to actually throw myself on the floor in a fit of tears so be it.

"Bella…" My name fell from his mouth like molten honey and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled into his tight embrace. He lifted me off my feet and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist as tight as I could. "Oh Bella, I love you."

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pressed my forehead to his, "I'm so sorry."

"No." Edward pressed his lips to mine firmly and I felt myself melt against him. I snaked my arms around his neck, holding them tightly in place as I pressed my tongue in between his lips. His tongue met mine eagerly and his fingers curled into my hair at the back of my head. "I'm so sorry." He panted when he pulled his lips from mine for air. He held me close as he made his way over to our bed and took a seat. "I promise no more secrets."

I looked into his brilliant green eyes and smile through fresh tears. I placed my hands on each side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. "Promise me one more thing." I said against his lips, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Anything" His lips brushed against mine gently as he spoke. I had to take a deep breath to clear my head just to remember what I wanted to tell him.

"Promise me you'll love me forever."

Edward sighed, his warm breath caressing my cheeks, "That goes without say." He whispered softly and I slowly opened my eyes, our gazes looking. "Do you have any idea how long I have loved you?"

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "I might have an idea" I said softly, my voice sounding huskier than normal.

"I don't think you do." His lips covered mine again sending an electric shock down my spine. My finger tips grazed the side of his face as my hand made their way to the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of hair, deepening our kiss. I felt Edward's hands leave my hair and press gently to the small of my back and I shuddered against him.

"Wait," I murmured softly pulling my mouth from his and moving off his lap to his side. There was still more that I wanted to say and frankly that wasn't going to happen if we continued touching like that.

He shifted on the bed to look at me, frowning, and I smiled at him reassuringly. It honestly wasn't anything for him to worry about. It's just that his mouth and his hands had a way of making me forget things, and I didn't want that to happen. "I want to meet your family. You've met part of my family, but I don't know any of yours. It just doesn't seem fair."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and nodded. "I can arrange that" He said leaning toward me.

I took a deep breath and moved back, my heart now racing, "Soon?"

"Is next month soon enough?" He asked, pulling my legs over the side of the bed and laying me on my back. I sucked in a large amount of air as his hands trailed up my sides, lifting my shirt.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered and he chuckled. "Would you st-stop for a second so that we can finish making plans?" I begged as his hands cupped my breast and his face found a place in the crook of my neck.

I moaned as his teeth gently grazed my skin. "What's to plan?" He purred, his hands expertly caressing my nipples into rock hard peeks. "We'll have a party here some time around the 18th of next month and have both of our families present, plus Alice and Jasper. Can I make love to you now?"

I bit my lip and nodded. If there had been anything more to add to that, it was all but forgotten for now. All I could think about was I wanted this man, my husband, naked and inside of me. "S-sure…"

Edward chuckled softly in my ear. "Good" He said lifting his head from the crook of my neck. He stared into my eyes as he slowly began to lift my shirt over my head. It wasn't long after my shirt hit the floor that my bra, sweat pants and panties joined it.

Edward's mouth was everywhere- lips, breasts, stomach, thighs- setting fire to my skin. When his mouth finally landed where I needed him the most, I was already breathless and trembling with need.

His mouth caressed my womanhood with such ease and passion that threatened to send me over before we've even barely started "Edward…" I moaned, lifting my legs and wrapping them around his neck before grinding myself against his mouth.

He chuckled sexily as he grasped my hips firmly in his hands, holding me still. "Be still" He demanded his velvet voice husky and deep.

"You are being torturously slow tonight." I whined; grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging at it, yearning a deep growl from Edward's lip that only made me ache for him more.

"I'm savoring the moment." He muttered, his teeth gently grazing across my sensitive clit. I hiss with pleasure, arching my back.

"You're killing me!" I groaned impatiently, "Oh god!" I cried as he relentlessly pushed two thick fingers inside of me. My eyes closed tightly as my inner walls fluttered against his fingers in a spasm of pleasure.

I struggled against him, needing more than what he was giving me. His was thrusting his fingers in and out of me at an agonizing slow pace; any slower they wouldn't be moving at all. I opened my eyes and lifted my head a smidgen off the bed and groaned.

Edward was looking up at me with a smirk on his lips and amusement lighting his eyes. He knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying it! I would kill him…

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I attempted to scold him, unfortunately for me it just sounded like I was whining, which I was. "I swear to G-God! If you aren't going to fuck me properly you could at least get naked. P-please…" And now I was begging.

He chuckled once more, curling his fingers inside me causing me to whimper. "I'm not quite there yet, love. Please be patient."

I snorted, almost in tears. "Whoever told you love is patient lied to you, Edward, I need you now! And if you aren't going to give me what I want you can just stop now and I'll take care of myself."

I heard him snicker as he pulled his fingers from inside me and mutter something about sexual frustration under his breath as he sat up. Quickly, he pulled his shirt over his head, not even bothering to unbutton it and threw it to the floor to join my clothing. I tried hard to marvel at his perfectly sculpted muscular chest. I needed to keep my mind clear so that I could take things into my own hands when he lest expected it.

The moment his boxers and jeans met the floor, I threw myself at him, tackling down to the bed. He laughed at my eagerness and placed his hands on either side of my hips. I didn't waste any time positioning him at my slick aching entrance.

Edward and I moaned in unison as I swiftly took him deep inside me. My head fell back against my shoulders as the intense feeling of our joining at last pulsed through my body. "God, Bella, I forgot how good you felt." Edward groaned beneath me as I began my setting my pace, moving myself slowly over his long thick shaft.

Edward quickly grew impatient and I couldn't stop the smirk that made its way on my lips as he quickened our rhythm by lifting me and pulling me back down on him forcibly. I felt the pleasure building up inside me quickly and began to move desperately against him. "Oh Edward…" I whimpered and he quickly flipped us.

He lifted my legs over his shoulder and pounded into me recklessly, the sound of our skin smacking together echoed through my ears. Edward leaned forward as much as he could and I threw my arms around his back, needing something to cling to. He winced a bit as my nails dug into his flesh. "Come for me Bella, my angel." He begged, panting.

As if on cue, my body clenched tightly around him as he continued to thrust relentlessly into me; my nails dug deeper into his back as I began to shudder and writhe beneath him in pure ecstasy. "E-Edward!" I managed to finally choke out.

Edward grunted my name, thrusting into me a few more times before he too shuddered with his release and came inside me. Collapsing on top of me, he buried his face in my breast, panting.

We lay like that, wrapped in each other's arm, for a good while. Edward only moved once and that was only to move to my side to get his weight off my chest. "I love you." I murmured sleepily as he showered me with kiss.

"And I you" He murmured happily, "Now get some sleep love. I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

"Mmm" I purred happily, allowing my heavy eyes to close. The idea of Edward and I making love all morning sent my heart in a frenzy. "You'll wake me soon?"

"I'll wake you soon" He repeated, nipping at my earlobe and causing me to shiver. "Now go to sleep my sweet dearest Bella. I'll need you well rested."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, thank you all for your support and dedication to my story/stories. Please remember to review! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out to you by Tuesday.**

**Much love,**

**Anna**


	17. Chapter 16

**As always thank you for your help. I greatly appreciate it.**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke feeling the bed shift beside me as Edward slowly moved away from me. It was early, the sun wasn't even up yet, but I didn't have to open my eyes to know that. I rolled over to face my husband and opened my eyelid just as he got to his feet and pulled a pair of boxers on. "Where are you going?" I asked; my voice slightly husky with sleep.

He turned and smiled at me. "I'm going to go take a shower and make you breakfast." He said, leaning down and kissing my lips gently, "Now go back to sleep, love, I'll be back soon."

I closed my eyes, smiling as I snuggled into his side of the bed. I love the idea of Edward making breakfast for me; he, having to leave me alone in bed to actually do it on the other hand was another story. I opened my eyes again, frowning, and sat up in bed, holding the bed sheets up to cover my naked form. "Edward, don't go" I softly begged.

He was halfway to the bathroom when I called out to him and he turned to face me. "What's wrong?" He asked, his brows knitting together as fear and concern flashed across his God like face. He was instantly at my side, pulling me into his arms. I hadn't meant to worry him, but I took advantage of the situation none the less. I moved myself from his arms to his lap, pressing my naked body firmly against his bare chest as I threw my arms around his neck. I desperately needed him...

I ground myself against him in a painfully slow motion as I pressed my lips to his ear. "Do you really want to leave your naked wife alone in bed? All hot and bothered and needing personal attention...?" A low groan tore through his throat as I ground myself against him once more.

I felt Edward's member quickly grow hard, brushing against my bare thigh. "Now that I think about it..." He groaned softly, grabbing a hold of my bottom and pulling me firmly against him. Before he could say anymore I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair and pulled his mouth roughly to mine. As I forced my tongue passed his lips, his met mine eagerly, a deep throaty moan escaping as both as our tongues thrashed together in a battle for dominance.

My fingers tightened in his hair and I rolled my hips against his in a slow seductive teasing manner. Edward pulled his lips from mine, hissing my name, as I relocated my lips to his neck. I released his hair and began tugging at the waist band of his boxers, all the while leaving a line of love bites on his neck. Edward lifted his hips off the bed, allowing me to pull his boxers down far enough to free his now fully erected member.

I positioned my eyes over his member and Edward stared at me with vivid green lust filled eyes. With a gently movement of his hands on my hips, he pulled me down on top of him. "Bella..." My back arched as he filled me, my moans echoing through the room.

Edward set the pace-rapid, rough, and just the way I liked it- by maneuvering myself over him with his expertly quick hands. His mouth sought mine almost instantly and our lips fused together. I moaned into his lips as the passion built up quickly.

"E-Edward..." I heard myself choke out, feeling my inner walls beginning to spasm around him. Edward grunted, pulling me down forcibly and holding me still as we both came together.

"Bella" Edward panted my name softly as I leaned forward and rested my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes, my own breathing coming out in heavy pants.

"Hmm?" I murmured, my fingers lazily trailing up and down his stone hard chest. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing my wrist gently.

"I love you." He sighed, kissing my wrist again before kissing up my arm. I sighed softly, licking my lips.

"I love you." I replied; sleep threatening to over take me once again. I unsuccessfully attempted to fight it off. I fell asleep wrapped in Edward's warm embrace.

**//&//**

I woke again around noon and reached out for Edward across the bed only to be instantly disappointed. I didn't really expect him to lounge around in bed all day while I slept, did I? I sighed and threw the covers back and dragged myself out of bed and ran to the closet to find a clean pair of under wear and a bra before yanking one of Edward's tee-shirts off a hanger and pulling it on.

Once I was dressed, I headed out of the room, practically running, in search of my husband, only to find him in the hallway talking in a hushed tone on his cell phone with his back to me. He must have heard me because it wasn't a minute later that he turned to face me, his face lighting up with that crooked smile of his that I loved so much. My heart went into over drive and for a moment I forgot to breath. "Well, good morning sunshine" He said with a soft chuckle. That must have confused who ever he was talking to because he quickly said, "No, not you! Don't be ridiculous! My wife just woke up."

Edward was silent for a moment after that and his brows furrowed in concentration. I frowned and made my way over to him and encircled my arms around my waist. I couldn't help but wonder who he was talking to. I felt Edward press his lips to my hair and sighed. "Well Uncle James." Edward finally said at last. "You are going to have to convince Aunt Victoria not to be offended that she didn't get invited to the Wedding for me. No one was invited. Bella and I both would really like to have you both here next month."

Edward was silent again, obviously listening to his uncle speak. "Alright" Edward sighed, his arms tightening around me. "Thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

I looked up at Edward as he ended the call and bit my lip. Edward gave ma a quick smile and kissed my forehead. "My aunt Victoria is pissed."He laughed softly and then sighed. "Tanya must have told her that we got married and she felt betrayed she didn't get an invite to the wedding." He released me and placed his hand on the small of my back. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Edward..." I said softly as he led me down the stairs. If his aunt was so upset how would the rest of his family take the news? Would his mother's reaction be worse? How would her mother react? "Edward... I think we are going to piss off a lot of people."

I heard Edward sigh and he turned me to face him as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you happy with me Bella?"

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Yes, of course I am."

"Then it doesn't matter what our families think." He said softly, pressing his forehead to mine. "They'll get over it eventually."

I couldn't stop the frown that formed on my lips. Blowing off our families' feelings like that didn't feel right. "Bella," Edward said sternly and I forced my eyes to look up into his. "Do you want to do the whole wedding thing over the right way? All for them?"

Ugh! No! Personally, I didn't remember the details of Edward's and my shoot gun wedding and I liked it that way. Though, I remembered ever horrid detail of my wedding to Jacob. There was far too much stress and planning and that was just something I did not want to live through again.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by Edward's gentle laugh and I couldn't imagine what could possibly be so funny. "Is the idea of having an actually wedding that horrible?" He asked and I could only assume that my distaste had shown on my face and Edward had found that amusing.

"Yes." I snorted, making my way around him and heading toward the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to take that conversation any farther. Thankfully Edward seemed to get the point. I guess I was going to have to live with that fact that I will not only be disappointing part of my family, but Edward's as well. Maybe I would get off lucky and they wouldn't care too much.

I pushed open the kitchen door and my eyes widened with fright as I came face to face with the product of yesterday's frustration. I felt Edward place his hands on my shoulder as he chuckled. "Oh, my god!" I groaned, quickly turning to face him, "Pregnant people like cake, right?"

Edward gave me a look of confusion and then lifted his lips in his angelic crooked smile. "Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

A rolled my eyes, "I'm not pregnant." I seemed to be saying that a lot lately, and I was pretty sure we went over this last night. "I was talking about Alice."

The smile fell slightly from his lips and his eyes lifted reluctantly from mine and into the kitchen and then to my annoyance he laughed. "There aren't enough pregnant women in Forks to get rid of all of that."

"That's not funny!" I whined. "It's going to go to waste!"

He chuckled again and pressed his lips to mine gently. "I'll call a soup kitchen." He said softly. "They can always use extra food."

I nodded and sighed, "Thank you."

He merely smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back once again. "So, Alice is pregnant, huh?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, she and Jasper have been talking about it for months and it's finally happened. She's pretty excited." I said as Edward and I maneuvered our way through the kitchen. My smile quickly faded as my thoughts went to my best friend. She was pretty upset with my behavior at her announcement dinner last night. "Oh no..."

"What?"

I turned to face Edward, biting my bottom lip. "Alice is kind of mad at me...I need to call her and apologize for the way I acted last night at dinner."

Without another word, I slipped passed Edward and made my way out of the kitchen and back upstairs into our bedroom. Grabbing my cell phone I plopped down on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and dialed her number.

"Hello Bella." Alice's voice came on the other line after two rings. I couldn't help my sigh of relief at the sound of her calm voice. She didn't seem to be too upset with me.

"Alice," I said softly. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to be so rude and pig headed last night. There was just so much on my mind. I want you to know that I am truly happy for you and Jasper."

I heard Alice sigh. "I know, Bella, and I'm sorry too. It was kind of my fault that you were so distracted." She was quiet a moment. "Jasper and I had a long discussion about it last night after you left. I was actually going to call you later tonight, Edward's home now right?"

I smiled softly, thankful for Jasper's help in calming Alice last night or this could have been a tragic phone call. "Yes, he is actually downstairs in the kitchen." I frowned, "Hopefully calling a soup kitchen to get rid of all those cakes and such."

Alice laughed, having had to experience my stress baking many times in the past. "Poor Edward" She said softly, "Have you talked to him about... you know?"

I told her everything starting with the article in the news paper about him signing over his company and how he explained to me that it was never really the job that he had wanted, he had took it because he's mother had influenced him to. I went on telling her how his face lit up when he told me he wanted to teach music to children and how that beautiful face fell when I asked him about high school. I gave her every detail about my conversation with Edward last night and even told her about the get together we were planning so that we could meet each other's families.

Before I knew it, Edward was joining me on our bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. "I'm glad things worked out." Alice said softly.

I smiled and leaned back and kissed Edward's cheek. "Me too" I said happily, "Hey Alice, would you be interested in helping me put this little get together, well, together?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She squealed happily and for a moment I thought I might have made a mistake "December 18,right?"

"Yeah, but Alice, we don't want nothing too big."

I heard Alice snort. "I've got to go. I've got a part to plan; oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said with a soft sigh.

"Save some cake for me."

**I know this is late. Please forgive me. I kind of lost motivation for writing so you are going to have to work with me for a while. I recently went through a really bad break up and I can't seem to get over it. Cheer me up with reviews? I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. I'll be trying to get one up before Christmas but I'm making no promises.**

**Much love,**

**Anna**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you Slash Folie for your time and dedication. I apologize I just realized your name has not been showing up.  
**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Bella's Point of View**

I leaned across the kitchen counter holding my phone to my ear as my sister spoke, my eyes on Edward, on the other side of the counter shoveling chocolate cake into his mouth. His eyes met mine momentarily and he paralyzed me with his trademark lopsided grin.

"_Bella, did you hear me?_"

I blinked, at the sound of my sister's voice and turned my back to Edward; I couldn't afford being distracted right now, "Sorry Rose, what was that?"

Rose sighed into the mouthpiece and I knew she was a little more then annoyed with me, but I couldn't help it. She would be distracted to if Edward was throwing his breath taking smiles at her left and right.

"_I don't think we can make it._" She said with another sigh. "_For one it is so close to Christmas and we really don't have the money to afford plane tickets right now. It's Everett's first Christmas and we kind of went a little over board with present shopping._"

I smiled at the sound of my nephew's name. I hadn't seen him since his birth back in February, eleven long months ago, and I was dying to see how big he has grown. I was far over due in seeing the little munch kin. "Rose, I think the whole point of the date Edward picked was so that our entire family could be here over the Christmas holiday. Plus, Edward has already booked you a flight for December fifteenth and they are nonrefundable tickets."

Edward chuckled and I turned my head and glared at him. "Bella," He whispered, leaning over the counter and kissing my nose. "Don't guilt your sister into coming with a lie."

I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. "Stay over there Edward, if you aren't going to help." I said sticking my nose in the air and turning back around. "Please, Rose, have Christmas here. I really miss you, Em, and the baby. I've only seen him once, are you really going to ruin my Christmas and keep me from my nephew?"

"_No one is keeping you from coming here Bella._" Rose said sternly. She hated when I begged, but most importantly she hated when I tried to guilt her into doing something she didn't particularly want to do. It kind of hurt knowing that for some reason she didn't want to see me after so long, "_It'll take us years to be able to pay Edward back for the plane ticket._"

I snorted. "Edward wouldn't have got you the tickets if he had wanted you to pay him back, Rose."

"_Have you got mom to agree to come? You said the entire family, right? So, that includes mom. Emmett, Everett, and I will come if mom and Phil do."_

Mom and Phil?

Crap!

I haven't even gotten around to talking to mom about, well, _anything, _but I'm sure Charlie wasted no time. And what made the situation worse was that I was thinking about what her reaction would be to all this last night. I mean, god, how could telling my mother I got married, again, slip my mind like it had?

"_I know you haven't told her yet."_ Rosalie said with another hefty sigh, pulling me from my thoughts and the panic that was building up. "_She knows though and she's pretty pissed that she hasn't heard it __from you yet. What made it worse was she heard it from dad."_

I groaned and slouched against the counter, biting my lip. "What am I going to do?" I whined.

"_Well, I would suggest calling her and apologizing for starters."_

"Yeah...."

"_Call me back and let me know how it goes with mom. Love you Bells."_

"What? Wait! Rosalie, aren't you even going to help me figure out what I'm going to say?" I practically screamed into the phone, but it was too late. She was already gone. She left me to face the wrath of our mother alone...

"Bella?" Edward's voice was soft and lace with concern, "Is everything alright?"

I turned to face him again and placed my cell phone down on the counter and sighed, "I didn't tell my mom that I'm married."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I'm such an idiot." I sighed.

"Bella," He said with a sigh of his own, making his way around the island and pulling me into his arms. "Don't say that. I didn't tell my mother yet either."

I raised a brow and craned my neck to look up at him, "really?" I asked, my lips curling into a frown, "why not?"

"I figured she would be less likely to kill me if I used my beautiful petite wife as human shield when I told her."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Edward, that's not even funny. What if your mom hates me because of this?"

I felt him shrug. "What if _your _mom hates me?" He countered, repeating my question.

I snorted, holding back a bubble of hysteric laughter. "Don't worry she will." I said turning in his arms and burying my face in his chest. "But she's going to hate me more. I didn't tell her anything."

I felt Edward press his lips to the top of my head, his hands moving in soothing circles on my back. "Then why don't you fix that? Go into my study and give her a call."

He released his arms around me slowly and pushed me away and I looked up at him pouting. He chuckled and leaned down and kissed me gently. "Bella, I promise you everything will be okay. The worse she can do is get mad and hang up on you and if that is the case, I'll book a flight for tomorrow and we'll both go see her in person."

"She's not going to want to talk to me..."

"You don't know that. You haven't called her yet. You aren't going to make things right by putting it off longer."

I sighed, knowing he was right and reached for my phone. I gave him one last pouty look, in which he chuckled at, and left him alone in the kitchen. I walked through the living room down an empty hall and found myself face to face with Edward's study. Taking in a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped in, pushing it closed behind me.

The room was spacious with a mahogany desk in the middle with a matching chair to match. On top of the desk their was a silver _Dell _laptop pushed off to the side and a few books stacked in the middle, besides that, the room was pretty much empty. Unless you wanted to count the random pictures of forest on the wall.

I made my way over to the desk and plopped down with a sigh, quickly dialing my mother's number before I talked myself out of it. No good would come from dwelling on what could happen. I could end get lucky and this might actually end well. I didn't dare hope.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello mom," I said taking a deep breath. "It's Bella."

"_It's nice to finally hear from you."_

I leaned back in my chair and slouched down feeling like the evil rotten child that I was. "I am so sorry mom!" I cried into the phone.

"_Sorry? For what sweetheart?" _

She was yanking my chain. She knew exactly what I was talking about. She just wanted to hear it straight from my mouth.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what happened in Vegas. I'm sorry that I didn't call you and tell you I got married. I wasn't planning on staying with him at first. It just kind of happened. I fell in love again momma. I never thought I would be able to again..." I took a deep breath, biting my lip. "Can you forgive me for not telling you sooner?"

By the time I heard my mother sigh a second later my eyes were already over filling with warm tears.

"_I can't stay upset with you Bella." _She said softly. "_But I do want you to make it up to me. I want to meet this man you married."_

I sniffled and perked up in the chair, wiping my eyes with my free hand. "He wants to meet you too." I said, as my voice a little shaky. "He actually has a flight booked for you and Phil for the fifteenth of December. We want you both here along with Rose, Em, Everett and Charlie for Christmas. His family is going to be here too. We want our entire family together for our first Christmas."

My mother laughed softly. "_Where are we all going to stay?"_ She asked, her voice slightly amused.

"We have more than enough room for everyone."

"_Is that so?"_ She asked with a soft laugh. By the sound of her voice I could tell she was smiling. "_I'd love to hear more about your spacious house later, but right now I'd like to hear about this man you've married."_

I smiled, licking my bottom lip. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about him, with one condition of course."

"_And that is?"_

"That you and Phil will agree to come for Christmas"

"_Well, dear, I think we can handle that."_

**So, I've decided to get over myself....**

**I know this chapter was kind of dull and it probably seems a little pointless, but I felt we needed it. Things will begin picking up in the next chapter when the family begins to arrive.**

**Please be kind and review.**

**Anna**


	19. Chapter 18

**Love and thanks to my Beta Reader Slash Folie.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Edward's Point of View**

**December 15 2:03A.M.**

I opened my eyes as I felt the bed shift beside me as Bella began to toss and turn once again. If things continued the way they were, neither of us would be getting any sleep as we needed to be up extra early to pick my mother up from the airport. "Alright sweetheart" I murmured pushing myself up and leaning over her to flick on the light switch. I sat back and gave us both a minute to allow our eyes to adjust to the light, "What has you squirming all over the place?"

Guilt flashed across her face as she bit her lip. "I didn't mean to keep you up" She said softly.

My lips curled up slightly in to a soft reassuring smile before I reached over and pulled her into my arms. "Don't worry about it" I said pressing my lips to her neck. "Now, tell me what's bothering you? You aren't still nervous about meeting my mother, are you?"

Her silence was the only answer I needed. With a soft sigh I pulled her closer, tightening my arms around her waist as I leaned back against the head board. "She's going to love you Bella. I have no doubts about that, so there is no need for you to lose sleep over it. Everything is going to be fine."

I loosened my arms around her as she struggled to turn and face me. Her molten chocolate eye bore in to my own and despite what was going on; I couldn't stop the smile that spread itself across my face. The site of her always made me smile. She made me happy, period.

"Edward." My name left her lips in a whiny tone that quickly wiped the smile clear from my face. "There is a chance that you may be wrong you know. What if she hates me? After all, I am that girl the ruined your life in high school. What if your entire family hates me?"

I chuckled, pressing my lips to her bare neck, "No one is going to hate you Bella, trust me." My lips grazed her neck as I spoke and I felt her shiver against me. My lips twisted in another smirk as I slowly slid my hands up the back of her night shirt, "Why don't you let me help you relax?"

My hands slowly slid up the small of her back slowly making their way to his breast. My fingers gently grazed her nipples and Bella arched her back and moaned. I smirked and pinched them- loving how responsive she was to my simple touches.

"Let's get this shirt off you, shall we?"

Bella looked at me with her lust filled eyes and raised her arms in the air for me. I chuckled and swiftly lifted the night shirt over her head and threw it off to the side somewhere. She won't be in need of it for the rest of the night.

I felt Bella's fingers slip under the bands of my boxer's shorts- the only thing I ever really sleep in now-a-days- and tugged them down impatiently.

I heard my phone go off across the room and groaned, my head falling back against my shoulders. The soft melody coming from the small device told me exactly who it was, my mother. Bella must have recognized it by now too because of my disappointment Bella slid away from me and grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table, handing it to me.

I shot her an apologetic smile and flipped it open. She shrugged, smiling back before she crawled back under the covers on her side. God, this better be important, "Mother?" I said into the mouth piece, trying to mask the annoyance in my voice. "Why are you calling so late? Is everything all right?"

"_I'm sorry." _My mother's voice came softly from the ear piece of my cell phone. From the slight static I knew she was calling me from her own cell meaning she wasn't home, which was odd for this hour. "_And nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way to your house now. I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I traded for an early flight. I'm getting into my cab now."_

Great! As if Bella wasn't nervous enough already, this would send her into overdrive.

"_I know it wasn't very considerate of me, but I have to meet her Edward. I have to meet the woman that stole my baby boy's heart."_

I snorted softly, feeling my cheeks burn slightly as I ran my fingers through my hair before I turned to glance over at Bella, hoping she hadn't witnessed me blushing. Thankfully she was lying on her side looking away from me. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her neck before jumping out of bed. "I'll put the spare key under the door mat for you." I said with a soft sigh. There was no use arguing about something that could no longer be prevented. My mother was stubborn and when she wanted something she made sure she got it. "I'll wait up for you, but Bella's already in bed for the night. You'll have to meet her in the morning."

I heard Bella sit up in bed as I swiftly crossed the room to our bathroom and turned on the light. Once I was inside I opened the medicine cabinet and began looking around. I heard my mother sigh softly.

"_I figured as much, but I couldn't help but hope you two were too excited to sleep and would be up."_

I chuckled grabbing the box of Benadryl and placed in on the sink counter. "We aren't children mother." I said as I filled a glass with water. "I'll be down in the living room when you get here."

"_Trying to get rid of me so soon Edward?"_

"No, I just don't want to wake Bella." I grabbed the water and the small box of pills and headed back to the bedroom to meet Bella's anxious stare. I smiled softly as I crossed the room and sat at her side placing the two items down on the bedside table. "Love you mom. I'll see you soon."

"_I love you too Edward. Bye."_

With that I closed my cell phone and threw it down on the bed.

"She's coming now?" Bella croaked out.

I chuckled softly and nodded. "Don't sound so frightened." I said, handing her the glass which she took but not before giving me a questioning look. I grabbed the box and pulled out two pills and popped them into my hand. "No reason to be worried or scared. It's just my mother. The worst she can do is love you to death." I said smiling holding out the pills to her.

Bella's eyes dropped down to the floor for a moment before returning to mine. "Why are you giving me these?" She said taking them into her hands.

"They'll help you get to sleep."

"But they are for allergies..." She said uncertainly.

I laughed softly and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just take them. They won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll be asleep in no time."

Bella nodded and placed the two pills into her mouth and then brought the glass to her lips and took a big gulp. I took the glass when she was finished and placed it back down on the bedside table.

"Now lay down love and close your eyes."

**3:12 AM**

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, my mothers' tiny frame was leaning over me and her hands were gently shaking my shoulders. When I came downstairs after preparing the guest room I was sure I'd be up all night; mostly because my body was still burning with need from what I had started with Bella.

"Come on sweetheart, get up and get into your own bed." My mother's voice came softly. "I'm sorry for keeping you up."

I flashed a soft lazy smile as I slowly sat up on the sofa, running my fingers through my messy bronze hair. "Don't worry about it." I said softly. "I've got your room ready upstairs. Let me get your things and bring it up."

My mother smiled down at me. "Nonsense, I can bring it up myself."

I shook my head and got to my feet and headed to the front door where I knew she left her suit case. "Edward." I heard my mother say behind me.

"This way mom" I said leading her to the stairs.

She followed me up the stairs and to her room with out any complaints and quickly settled in. I leaned against the door frame attempting not to yawn as my mother smiled at me from the bed. "Thank you Edward. Go to sleep now." She said softly.

I crossed the room slowly and pulled my mother into my arms, kissing the top of her head gently. "Night mother, I'm glad to have you here. I'll see you in the morning."

**9:45 AM**

I leaned against the door frame of the bathroom watching Bella as she pulled her brush through her dripping hair. We both got up about an hour ago and took a shower so that we could get ready to go downstairs and greet my mother, but Bella's nerves seemed to be getting the best of her because she was starting to stall. Her hair was knot-less and yet she insisted that she continue brushing it.

Rolling my eyes, I took a step forward and grabbed the brush from her grasp and placed it down on the counter before pulling her back into my arms. "Bella, love, you look fine. If we stay up here any longer my mother is going to drag us downstairs herself."

Bella sighed and leaned into my chest and I tightened my arms around her chest. "Sorry," She said softly, "Let's get this over with." She pulled herself from my grasp and stalked out of the bathroom. I turned off the light and followed closely behind her.

I took Bella's hand once we got to the bottom of the stairs and stepped in front of her just as my mother walked into the hall from the living room.

"Aw, Edward, don't stand in front of her. Let me see my daughter in law!" My mother whined.

I winced as Bella's finger nails dug into my hand. "I thought you said you didn't tell your mother yet!" She said moving to my side, but before I could say anything my mother stepped forward and pulled a shocked Bella into her arms.

"Oh, honey, he didn't tell me." She said looking up at me with narrowed eyes. "I got a very interesting call from your aunt..."

Ah, of course, I should have known Aunt Victoria would be the one to open her big mouth. I smiled apologetically at my mom and released Bella's hand and lifted mine in surrender, "Surprise?"

My mother frowned at me, rolling her eyes. "You're going to have to make it up to me, you know." She said turning to look at Bella, whom of which was now an unnatural shade of white. Concern quickly washed over me and I moved to pull Bella in my arms, but my mother had been quicker. "Oh, no, dear don't look so stricken. I'm not upset with you; on the contrary, really. I'm happy to have you in our family. I'm even happier you stole my boy's heart."

She released Bella and took a step back to look into her eyes. I was relieved that some color had returned to her face and sighed. Things were actually going smoother than I expected. "Ever since some girl broke his heart in high school he scarcely dated. I was beginning to worry he'd never settle down."

Jeez, so much for things going smoothly.

A strangled sound escaped Bella's lips and she turned to face me, her eyes wide and face pained. I quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to me while my other hand forked through my hair. I felt my cheeks burn a bit at I looked into my mother's curious eyes.

"Hey, mom," I began softly, "Remember that girl I loved in high school? I'd like you to meet her." I wrapped my other arm around Bella now and held her close. "Funny thing really, she just happens to be my wife, Bella."

My mother's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, Bella, sweetheart I am so sorry."

I looked down at Bella, who smiled softly. "Don't worry about it Mrs. Cullen. I probably deserve worse than that."

My mother and I snorted at the same time.

"Bella..."

"Nonsense my dear and please call me Esme. Or better yet, mother."

**Happy belated Christmas! I tried so hard to get this finished on Christmas Eve but things got a little hectic. Here is a little taste of Esme. Next chapter the rest of Edward's family will arrive. If there is something you would like to see happen next chapter or in a future chapter feel free to give me some ideas. I would love to put some of what you all would like to see happen in my story. Please review; it would be the best belated Christmas gift ever! See you all soon!**

**Also, I place a new poll up on my profile. I'm pretty curious about the ages of my readers. Please vote. Thank you.  
**

**Anna**


	20. Chapter 19

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night In Vegas**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I ran my brush through my damp hair as I stared at my reflection in the mirror above the bathroom sink. I was feeling a bit off this morning; feeling tired and sluggish, but I blamed that on the fact that I was up late the night before with my new mother-in- law. I already adored Esme and enjoyed her company more than I had thought I would. Though, to be completely honest it was awkward at first, but that goes without say. I placed my brush down having done all I could with my hair at the moment. I didn't much feel like doing anything proper with it. I was already running late having overslept. We needed to head to the airport to pick up Rose and the rest of the family. I assumed by then the rest of his family would have found their way here and Alice would have had enough time to work her magic.

"Are you going to leave it wet ?"

Startled; I jumped and pulled my towel more firmly against me as I turned to the door way. Edward stood there leaning against the frame with a smug smirk on his face. I couldn't help but wonder how long he had been there. A frown tugged my lips and I glared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked; disregarding his question. The hair dryer wasn't out so I assumed it would be obvious that I wasn't going to dry it.

I watched as Edward elegantly pushed himself off the door frame and made his way over to me. His arms were instantly around me pulling me into his tender embrace. His lips pressed against the top of my head and his hands trailed soothingly up and down my back. "I came to check what was keeping you. Alice and Jasper arrived a few moments ago and she has already began preparing things."

"She's early." I managed; resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. Edward chuckled softly and I looked up at he began chuckling softly. My brows furrowed in confusion. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was so amusing. Perhaps he felt that I should have realized she would be eager to get here?

"She's on time." He said matter of fact. "We are actually running late. You've been up here for almost two hours."

My eyes widened and I stared up at him in disbelief. There was no way that it had taken me that long to shower! "No!" I said skeptically as I pushed him out of the way and exited the bathroom. I went straight for the alarm clock at our bed side table and check the time. I stared at it in horror for a moment before reality hit. We had to be at the airport in less than thirty minutes. What was Edward thinking? Letting me waste time like that? Dropping my towel on the floor I ran across the room to our walk in closet stark naked; Edward's laughter echoing in the background. "It's not funny!" I cried out as I yanked open the dresser and pulled out a pair of white panties and matching bra. "Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

Edward was now standing in the doorway of the closet; watching me as I struggled to pull up my underwear on my still wet legs. His expression, amusement, was pissing me off. There was nothing funny about this. "They are backwards." He said; meeting my eyes with a smile. After pulling my bra on I glanced down to check. It was just my luck that I had actually pulled them on the wrong. To make it worse the tag was sticking out.

I looked up and glared at him for the second time today as I pulled them off. "Stop looking you pervert." I muttered under my breath as I fixed them. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well, someone is in a testy mood this morning." He said as he took a few steps forward. I watched him as he pulled a pair of my blue jeans off the hanger followed by a brown long sleeve shirt that had three buttons going up the front. "Well, how was I suppose to know you weren't getting ready? I assumed you were getting dressed."

I snatched the clothes from him as he held them out to me and marched out of the closet. "Grab me a pair of socks." I demanded; throwing myself onto the bed so that I could pulled on my jeans. So, maybe I was a bit moody? But I couldn't help it I was tired. Not to mention I wasn't entirely sure I wanted my entire family to be here anymore. Edward's family and my family all in one house? The house was big enough that was for sure, but I wasn't sure my nerves could handle it all. Edward stepped out of the closet with a pair of white ankle socks just as I was buttoning my jeans. "Sorry." I found myself muttering as I reached for my shirt.

Edward simply smiled as he crossed the room. "You'll make it up to me." He said simply as he kneeled down in front of me and began to put my socks on for me. I took a moment to ponder what he meant, but decided I didn't really care or have time to figure it out at the moment. I pulled on my shirt quickly and jumped off the bed just as Edward, too, got to his feet. Without another word he held out his hand for me and I took it and we made our way down stairs in silence.

Once down stairs we both picked up the pace a bit. I slipped on my shoes, not even bothering to tie them, and moved to slipped my arms through the coat sleeves that Edward held out for me. How he managed to get his jacket and shoes on so quickly was beyond me, but at this point I didn't care. I heard Emse honk the horn outside, telling us to get a move on , and headed toward the door. "Wait." Edward said grabbing me by the wrist and turning me toward him. Before I could question him he pulled a brown beanie on my head and smiled. "Your hair is still wet." He pointed out. "Don't want you catching a chill."

I smiled at him and nodded before turning to head out the door again. I had managed to surprise the both of us when I had made it to his Volvo without tripping over my laces.

*******

"Bella, love, wake up."

I groaned softly and shifted in the chair. "Five more minutes?" I begged, pressing my head against the cool window. Edward snickered and I felt his lips on my neck.

"We don't have time, love. You're family is inside waiting for us."

"Two more minutes?" I countered; moving my head to expose my neck a bit more. I felt his lips curl upward against my neck before trailing upward toward my ear. His breath was warm against my skin and I felt myself shiver.

"No more minutes." He said as he took my earlobe in between his teeth. I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was definitely wake now, but finding my family wasn't on the top of my list at that moment. I shifted in the seat to face him better; my arms going around his neck and pulling his lips to mine. Edward complied; his mouth opening to mind and our tongues met in a heated passion. To my dismay Edward broke it all too soon. "See, I told you that you'd make it up to me." He said with a wink before moving back to his side of the car. "Let's be quick. I'm sure everyone is tired and anxious to get back to the house."

I frowned but nodded. I guess we couldn't keep them waiting any longer, not to mention Esme was now parked beside us. That sure would have been a sight. I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of the car a moment after Edward. We met at the end of the car and waited for Esme to join us. I gave her a smile as she approached us. "What are we waiting for?" She asked taking a hold of my arm and pulling me forward. "I'm ready to meet the other half of my family!"

"I'm sure they are excited to meet you as well." I said as I struggled to keep up with her. I looked back at Edward and reached my free hand out to him. He took it with a smile and gave it my hand a light squeeze. I returned his smile as we entered the airport and turned to look forward.

Esme released her hold on my arm as we made it to the baggage claim and Edward took his spot by my side as I nervously glanced around for my family. It had been so long since I seen any of them and as much as I loved them all I wasn't sure that I was ready. There would be so many questions about, well, everything, and I wasn't sure I wanted to get into it. Especially nothing that had to deal with talking about Jake. I was well over him and happily remarried, but it didn't mean his betrayal hurt any less.

"Bells!"

A nervous smile found my lips at the sound of my mother's voice and before I had the time to let go of Edward's hand and turn around her arms were wrapped around me. "Oh, Bella, honey I've missed you!"

**Author's note: **First off I would like to apologize for the delay. It had started off as writer's block that had lasted forever! And then I went on vacation for a month and a half. Then I ended up losing my computer because it crashed. I was so lucky Dell has restore to factory setting or you wouldn't be getting this tonight or getting anything for a long while. This wasn't what I had originally planned for this chapter. In all honesty it was different and from what I personally think it was better, but because I lost everything I didn't have much of a choice but to start over. You'll all are going to have to bear with me because all planning I had for this story and all my others is gone and I can't remember everything. Second, I would like to thank everyone that sent me reviews and messages the time I was gone. It made me happy to know that my stories are still being read. I apologize that this isn't much, but I figure something is better than nothing. Hope you all agree and enjoy. Please review. I promise to try to get another chapter up soon.

Anna


	21. Chapter 20

**I MET PETER FACINELLI THIS PAST WEEKEND! Let's talk about gorgeous shall we?**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Edward's Point of View**

I glanced at Bella from across the room with a smile on my lips. She held her nephew, Everett, on her hip as she talked with her mother and step father Phil. I couldn't help but think she looked natural with a child on her hip and couldn't wait until it was our child that she held so dearly. "So, Edward, what are your intentions with my sister?" The sound of my name brought me back to reality; only to realize that I was now surrounded by a good part of Bella's family. I looked at Emmett, her brother-in-law, who had asked the question.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and chanced a glance at my own wife only to realize she had moved on to converse else where. "My intentions?" I asked, meeting the other man's gaze. His brow rose as he waited for me to finish speaking. "I intend of worshiping her like the Goddess she is everyday for the rest of her life."

Emmett snorted, obviously not pleased by my reply, but his wife sucked in a deep breath; her eyes twinkling with awe. I could care less what he thought, or anyone else at that. I would care for Bella the best way I could, and if I thought she would allow it I'd spoil her to death. "Jackass Black said the same thing. I'm sure you know how well that went." He practically spat. Anger quickly engulfed me. I was nothing like Jacob Black and I refused to be compared as so.

"I am not Jacob Black." I spat back; my eyes narrowed. "I, for one, am a gentlemen. I know how a woman should be treated. Can you say the same for yourself?" Disbelief and rage flashed across his face and his wife giggled.

"You kind of asked for that." Rosalie said, suppressing another giggle. Emmett looked down and glared at his wife as if asking why he was siding with me over him. I took the opportunity to excuse myself and slipped away in hope of finding my wife. I noticed that Everett had been passed off to Renee who was now talking with my mother. I made my way over to the two and placed my hand on my mother's shoulder. She stopped talking a moment and looked up at me; smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt." I said softly. "I was just wondering if any of you lovely ladies knew where my wife had disappeared to?" Renee smiled; her entire face lighting up.

"She went into the kitchen to see how Alice was doing with dinner."

I nodded and thanked her; apologizing once more for interrupting before making my leave. I headed for the kitchen waving at Jasper before walking in. I inhaled deeply as my nose was assaulted with the most wonderful scent. "Smiles great." I said and Alice looked up from what she was stirring in the pot before her. She smiled up at me, but I couldn't stop the frown that found my lips as I realized Bella wasn't in here either.

Alice laughed. "Are you sure?" She asked; raising a brow. "Most people don't frown when they are complimenting. If you don't like lasagna I can always make you something else. It won't hurt my feelings none. "

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "No, I love lasagna. I was just told Bella was here, but obviously she is not."

Alice smiled and placed the spoon she was using down on the stove top. "She went outside for some fresh air with Charlie. They are both feeling overwhelmed with the amount of people in the house." I watched as Alice gracefully crossed the room and grabbed me by the arm. "This way." I followed along as she pulled me toward the back door that lead to our backyard. "So, you have really loved Bella all these years, haven't you? Since high school."

I nodded as she released my arm and I reached for the door. "Always have and always will." Alice's smile brighten a moment, but as quickly as it came it was gone. I released the door as she began chewing on her lower lip. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...about high school." She said softly. "I was just as bad as Jacob back then. And I'm so sorry." I stared down at her a moment in disbelief. Was that really upsetting her? What had happened so long ago? I had long and forgotten all o that, at least for the most part. High schoolers were ruthless and they would always be that way. I smiled; hopefully reassuringly and moved to pull her into a light hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not the type to hold a grudge." I heard her laugh softly as she wrapped her arms around me; returning the hug. "Well, unless you're Jacob Black. Even being the nice man I'd like to believe I am I don't think I could ever forgive him, but not for the torment he caused me in high school but for what he did to Bella."

Alice released me and looked at me; tears forming in her eyes. Oh god! I've never been good with a woman in tears and I'm sure my horror showed on my face because Alice laughed a little and wiped her eyes. "I'll never forgive him either. I've never seen Bella so broken in my life and for awhile I was scared for her. You've been great for her."

"I hope to be that and more." I said softly. Alice nodded and took a step back

"Go and get Bella." She said softly. "I need to go finish cooking." I nodded once again taking a hold of the door knob. I watched as she made her way back to the stove and I opened the door.

"Thank you Alice." With that said I made my way out the door; closing it behind me. I took a few steps out in the yard and smiled. Bella was sat on the other side of the patio with her head rested on her father's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist; holding her close. I took a step forward noticing that they didn't appear to talking. "Bella?"

Charlie turned his head at the sound of my voice and lifted his free hand to press a single finger against his lip. "She's been sleeping for about ten minutes." He said softly. I nodded and crossed the patio and knelled down in front of her. Her lips were parted slightly and her breathing was soft. She looked like the angel she was.

"I'll take her." I said softly; reaching out to pull my wife lightly into my arms. Charlie urged her forward slowly until I had her firmly in my arms; holding her bridal style. Her head lulled against my shoulder and she sighed; her warm breath tickling my neck. "Thank you." Charlie smiled and nodded and got up as well.

"Might as well head back in too. Not that anyone has noticed I was gone." He said with a light chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining. Too much going on in that house." I chuckled softly; allowing him to get ahead of me to open the door.

Alice looked up as we entered the kitchen and concern instantly took over her features at the sight of Bella in my arms. "She's fine. Just exhausted." I said before she could verbally voice her concerns. She smiled and gave me a knowing look and if Bella hadn't been in my arms I would have held up my hands in surrender; though, I had no doubt part of it was my fault. "It's not what you think."

Charlie snorted as he made his way around me and headed out of the kitchen. No doubt not wanting to be apart of the conversation about his youngest daughter's married life. "You should be ashamed of yourself Cullen." She said; pointing a blaming finger at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes and headed for the exit. "Later." She said with a soft laugh.

A million explanations later and two mothers at my heel I finally made it up to our room. My mother jumped in front of me and pulled down the sheets. "Lay her down sweetheart." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I've got it mom." She mocked me; rolling her eyes. "Seriously."

"I'm sure you do." She said with a sigh; her eyes meeting Renee's. "Children. They grow up and suddenly we aren't needed anymore." Renee nodded in agreement and I couldn't held but roll my eyes again. Gently I laid Bella down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she rolled on to her side; facing away from us.

*******

I helped Alice clear the dinner table and bring the dishes into the kitchen. "Thanks Alice." I said softly; placing what I had in my hand and placing it in the sink before reaching to take what she had. "Dinner was amazing." I said told her again as I turned on the water. She smiled and grabbed the dish towel.

"And again I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Edward."

We both turned as Jasper entered the room; Bella groggily walking in behind him. "I'll help Alice with the dishes." He offered and I nodded my thanks; taking a step forward. Bella met me halfway and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest with a sigh. I wrapped my arms around her tightly; pressing my lips to her head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly; trailing my hands up and down her back slowly. "We saved you a piece of lasagna." I felt Bella shake her head. "You haven't eaten anything all day." Bella lifted her head and looked up into my eyes and I frowned. She was paler than usual and her cheeks were flushed and I wasn't sure it was from sleep. I lifted my hands and cupped her face in my hands before pressing my forehead to her's and cursed under my breath. "Jesus Bells you're burning up!"

---

Hope you enjoy. Please review. Also, you can now catch me on Twitter at Vampqueen88. Hope to gain so new followers.

-Anna.


	22. Chapter 21

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Bella's Point of View**

I made a face as Edward place a bed tray in front of me; the smell of the chicken noodle soup instantly turning my stomach. I told Edward I wasn't hungry, but he kept insisting that I must eat something; obviously I didn't have much of a choice either. For the past two days he has been shoving food down my throat, and frankly I was getting tired of it. My bottom lip quivered as I looked up at him; not paying any attention to our parent's that had swiftly entered our room. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? "I don't want it." I said; to my distress my voice was a bit more whiney than I would have liked. I lightly pushed the tray back toward him all while hoping it didn't spill in the process.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed frowning. It was evident by his facial expression he was displeased. No doubt he was getting tired of having to force me to eat, but who could blame me for not wanting to? It never stayed down and I for one was not a big fan of vomiting. "Bella." He said sternly; moving the tray toward me once more. "If I had my way you wouldn't be laying in bed at home; you'd be at a hospital. I've appeased you enough. Now, it's time for you to do the same for me. Eat."

I glared at him; watching my mother cross the room in the corner of my eyes. I felt the bed shift under her weight on Edward's side of the bed. Not wanting to deal with him at the moment I looked away from him and met my mother's gaze. She smiled softly and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You aren't being fair dear." She said softly; her fingers lightly caressing my cheek. A wave of betrayal washed over me and I felt tears sting my eyes. She was siding with him? Why was my mother siding with him? "Oh, don't you give me that look Isabella Marie. It will get you no where. That I can promise you."

I pouted; trying to figure out what 'look' she was talking about all while she continued to speak. "Edward is only trying to help you, though I don't see why. Ever kindness he has tried to show you, you have spat it back in his face. Now, stop being a big baby and eat." I drew my knees up to my chest and pulled the blanket up without thinking. Muttered curses escaped Edward's lips as the tray knocked over; spilling the contents of the soup over the bed. My eyes were wide as I stared down at the mess I caused and I instantly felt like an idiot. I looked over at Edward to apologize, but his back was now toward me and he was running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"E-Edward," I muttered as I reached out to him, "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to." An over exaggerated sigh passed my mother's lips and I turned to look at her when it was obvious Edward wasn't going to return his attention to me. I looked at my mother with hope that she believed me that it was purely an accident. Surely raising me she would know how clumsy I was, but she merely shook her head.

"Come." She said; holding her hands out toward me. "The bed needs to be changed now. We might as well get you in the bath now." Reluctantly I reached out for my mother; allowing her to help me up from the bed. She waited until I was steady on my feet before releasing my hand and I quickly stepped aside as she moved to help Edward strip the bed. I instantly felt guilty. This was the second time they were doing so today, but somehow this felt more humiliating than when I hadn't made it out of bed quick enough and got sick every where. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought and looked down at my feet.

"Here, let me get that Edward." Esme said; speaking for the first time since entering the room. "You go take Bella to get cleaned up. The sheets will be fresh by the time you two are finished. I bit my lip when Edward didn't speak, but I knew he backed down and let his mother continue what he started when I felt his hand on my elbow. I looked up at him as he lead me toward our bathroom and wanted to cry. He was refusing to even look at me. It was just my luck to piss my husband off when I'm feeling like crap. To piss him off when all I wanted him to do was hold me, but then again I wouldn't let him. He had tried to do just that earlier and I had yelled at him demanding that he stop trying to smoother me. How messed up was I? No wonder he was mad.

Edward released my elbow once we were inside the bathroom and turned to shut the door behind us. Not knowing what to say to make the situation less tense I opted on saying nothing at all and moved to sit on the side of the Jacuzzi tube. Edward was instantly at my side and leaning over the tube to plug the drain before turning the water on. He waited a moment, testing the water, before stepping back and I stared up at him expectantly. "Will you bathe with me?" I asked softly before biting on my lower lip.

"I wouldn't want to smoother you." He spat my earlier words out with disinterest and quilt and pain tugged at my heart. I deserved that. I knew I did, but that didn't mean I was going to give up. I pushed myself up to my feet, willing myself not to cry no matter how desperately I wanted to, and made my way to his side. Without waiting for him to respond I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. My hands took a hold of his shirt and I held on to it and him for dear life. Edward sighed and I felt him instantly relax; his own arms wrapping around me. "I don't know what to do." He admitted; his voice sounding broken. "When your fever goes down it doesn't stay down and when it spikes it gets dangerously high and no matter what I try to do to help you refuse."

I was quiet a moment and then I sighed. "I know I'm difficult." I said softly. I was sure my voice was muffled because I still had my face buried in his chest. "But I just rather not be fussed over. It's irritating and when I'm irritated I rebel."

Edward snorted and I lifted my head up to look at him questioningly. "No, really?" He asked. "I honestly couldn't tell." I frowned up at him and swatted him in the chest.

"Don't make fun of me." I whined. "I was just about to tell you I would try harder to work with you, but now I don't think I will." Edward chuckled softly and leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. His lips were cool against my skin and I felt myself shiver. Edward frowned and rubbed his hands over my arms.

"I'm sure you couldn't be anymore difficult than you are now." He said; his hands moving the bottom of my shirt. Boy, was he wrong about that. I lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt up and off and threw it to the floor. I shivered again and wrapped my arms around my upper body as Edward moved to pull off my sweat pants and under wear. I stepped out of them as the reached my ankles and turned quickly to get into the tube, but unfortunately for me quickly was too quickly and I stumbled forward. I squeaked as I tumbled toward the ground, but Edward's strong arms around my waist hindered God's (or my feet's?) plan with my face meeting the floor. "Jesus Bella." Edward muttered as he held me back up and steadying me on my feet. "Am I going to have to start carrying you around?"

I snorted and shook my head. "You might have to get the floors padded though. And the walls." I teased, or at least I attempted to, but clearly he wasn't amused. With another sigh he ushered me toward the tub and helped me inside before turning off the water. I sighed as I sank into the warm water and closed my eyes. After a moment I opened them and looked up at Edward who was sitting on the edge of the tub like I had been earlier. I bit my lower lip and sat up and pulled my legs up to my chest, thankfully I wasn't able to knock anything over this time. "Edward?" His gaze met mine and his brow rose. "Will you please join me. Will you please.... hold me." He stared down at me a moment and then nodded. I sighed in relief before smiling up at him. I watched him as he quickly shed his clothes and then kicked them aside.

I stood up; allowing Edward to get in the tub and to sit down before I too sat back down into the water. I positioned myself in between his legs and leaned my back against his chest. His arms instantly wrapped around me and I took a hold of him; closing my eyes and I sighed in contentment.

Or at least as content as someone could be while ill.

***

When I opened my eyes again I was in bed, not only wrapped up in warm clean sheets, but in my husband's arms. I turned slowly, not wanting to wake him and snuggled closer to him all while burying my face in his chest. I felt Edward stir and his arms wrapped more tightly around me before his lips found the top of my head. "Your temperature has gone down considerably." He muttered softly; his voice husky with sleep.

I lifted my head a bit too look up at him. His eyes were still closed and his lips were pressed in a thin line. From the dim morning light I noticed the dark circles that blackened his eyes for the first time and frowned. His parlor was also a few shades lighter than normal. "You look horrible." I said pushing myself up on my elbow; forcing Edward to release his hold on me.

Edward chuckled softly; opening his eyes to meet mine. "Why thank you love. Lack of sleep tends to do that to a person." My frown deepened. Had he not been sleeping? Guilt shook me as I sudden awareness dawned on me of why he hadn't been sleeping like he should. He had been staying up to keep an eye on me and I've done nothing but be an inconsiderate and bitchy.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly; sucking my lower lip in between my teeth. Edward merely smiled and pushed himself up; propping himself on his elbow and leaning forward to press his forehead against mine. A soft hum of relief escaped his lips and moved back; his simple smile now replaced with the cocky grin that always took my breath away.

"Much better." He said; obviously pleased. "Now, may I offer to get you something to eat, or will you throw a fit?" I cowered; feeling unbelievable guilty. I couldn't help but wonder why he put up with me at all. I was insufferable and I knew it.

"I could use something to eat." I said at last. I was starving, but I wasn't sure I was going to admit it. Not now anyway. Edward chuckled softly and threw the covers back over us.

"Glad to see someone is feeling better." He said as he got out of bed. I sat up and moved to get out with him, but he stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulder. I looked up at him with question in my eyes and he merely smiled. "Wait here." He said before brushing his lips over mine. "I want to for myself today so if everyone else has to believe you are still ill so be it."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "And here I was thinking I was a horrible person because you had to put up with me while I was sick, but here you are planning to make our family believe I'm still under the weather. Talk about low." I teased.

It was Edward's turn to snort and I couldn't help but laugh. I really wasn't complaining. I had a lot of making up to do to him and what better way to do that alone and in bed? "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast?"

Edward smirked and nodded. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast?" He repeated; his tone questioning. "What? Chicken noodle soup not good enough for you?"

I frowned; crossing my arms over my chest. "Hey, I'm sick. I can have whatever I want." I said; forcing my tone to be defensive. Edward merely laughed and headed for the door.

"Scrambled egg, bacon, and toast coming right up."

As the door closed behind him I instantly felt guilty again as I remembered how tired he looked. I plopped back down; kicking myself mentally. I should be the one down stairs cooking him breakfast. What kind of wife was I? With a sigh I rolled on to my stomach, burying my face in Edward's pillow and inhaling his scent. God, what was I to do?

I rolled over and crossed my arms over my chest and waited while I mentally kicked myself; wishing Edward would return already. After a moment my nose scrunched up as a fowl order assaulted it. I pushed myself up in the bed sniffing the air trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. Did I need to shower? I lifted my arm and sniffed myself. It definitely wasn't me. It was in that moment Edward came into the room with the plate of food on a tray in his hand that the smell came at me worse than ever and all I could think was 'my God doesn't expect me to eat that, does he?'

Obviously he did, but why? Couldn't he tell that it was spoiled? He quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed; placing the tray down in front of me. My empty stomach heaved and I covered my mouth as I gagged. The smell was unbearable. "Bella?" Edward question; concern etching across his features. I edged away from the food; staring at it in disbelief. How could anything smell so... horrid? Edward crawled across the bed, frowning, and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, sweetheart."He murmured softly. "I guess I jumped to conclusions."

I shook my head pushing him away. The smell was lingering to him and I couldn't stand it. "Don't you smell that? You can't tell me that you don't. It's repugnant!" I spat. Edward glanced over to the food; his brows etched together in confusion.

"It smells fine to me..."

Whooo! Two updates in one night! Are you proud of me of what? You should be. Please please pleeeeeeeeaaaase review! And while you do that I'll work on the next chapter. Yay for muse!

-Anna


	23. Chapter 22

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Bella's Point of View**

**December 23**

I tapped my foot nervously on the doctor's office lobby floor as I waited for my name to be called. No one but Alice knew that I was here; everyone else I simply told I was doing last minute Christmas shopping which in reality I really needed to do, but I found myself unable to concentrate. I had a long conversation with Alice last night over the phone about what I thought my condition was but she shoot my reasoning down not at all believing I had the stomach flu. She admitted that she believed I had the stomach flu days earlier, but with some of the symptoms still present with out the fever? It had to be something else. That I had to be pregnant. I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't ready for this. I'm not fit to be anyone's mother! I'm not even fit to be a babysitter. The thought of me being pregnant scared the shit out of me.

I heard the bell chime as the front door open and I turned my head out of habit to see who was entering and instantly paled as Alice practically danced into the building with her husband Jasper on heel. Why me? Alice smiled brightly as noticed me in the back corner of the lobby and I couldn't help but slouch down into my seat. "Bella." Alice and Jasper said cheerfully all at once as they made their way to sit on either side of me. Alice reached out and grabbed my hand; squeezing it. "So, still waiting?"

I rolled my eyes as I sat up straighter. "Nope, just sitting here because I enjoy the sounds of sniffling sneezing children and their overreacting parents." I said bitterly; refusing to meet her gaze. I heard Jasper chuckle softly beside me and I fought the urge to turn and glare at him and demand what was so funny. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Like I was going to let you do this alone." She said with a smile in her voice. It appeared my bitter mood hadn't even put a dint in her chipper-ness. That wasirritating. "Especially if you weren't going to invite Edward." I turned my head then and stared at her. "What?"

"You didn't tell him, did you?" I asked, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly. Alice winced and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you think he would be here rather than Jazz and me?" Point. Good point. God, Edward is going to kill me for not telling him, but I knew if I said something he would get his hopes up and I wasn't just going to go on Alice's intuition. I needed to be sure before I said anything and that meant taking a trip to see a doctor; no matter how much I hated the idea. "Bellayou are hurting me." She said softly.

I instantly released Alice's hand and sighed; returning to my slouched position. "Sorry." I muttered as I allowed my gaze to shift down to the floor. I pretended to be interested in the toe of my shoe; not knowing what to say. My best friend knew I was scared. I had no doubt in my mind that was the reason she came out to be with me; even if it was an hour and a half out of her way. I was not about to risk being seen in a clinic anywhere near home. Who knew who would see me and this was definitely not something I wanted getting back to Edward or our family. Not until I was sure.

"Isabella Cullen?"

I looked up at the sound of my name and stared blankly at the nurse that had called for me. I was almost tempted to just sit there and pretend to have not heard my name, but of course Alice wouldn't have any of that. She quickly jumped up to her feet. "She's coming!" She said waving to the nurse. I looked up at her, terrified, and she merely rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby Bella. It'll be fine. I'll even come with you." Of course you will, I thought bitterly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. She turned to Jasper with a smile on her lips before leaning down and kissing him lightly. "I'll be back soon." Jasper nodded with a smile of his own.

"I'll be here when you two get back." He said staring his wife in the eyes. His gaze quickly shifted to mine and his smile broadened. "You be goon now, ya here?" He said with a knowing smirk. "Don't cause the poor doctor too much trouble." I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a child.

"I won't let her." Alice said with a giggle as she linked her arm in mine and dragged me toward the awaiting nurse. We were quickly lead to a room in the back. It was in that room that my life had changed completely.

*******

**December 25**

*******

When I had finally made it down stairs Christmas morning everyone was already awake and sipping coffee around the large tree in our living room. Besides tinsel the tree was completely bare. Edward and I had manage to pick up a tree at the last minute, but we couldn't decide on what kind of ornaments to get. We ended up agreeing on just tinsel this year, obviously, and we would pick out ornaments earlier in the season next year.

I pulled my bathrobe more tightly around me before slipping my hands into my pockets to make sure I had the small wrapped box ready to give to Edward when the time came. I stepped around the gifts that now surrounded the tree and made my way to Edward's side. He was smiling his trademark grin when he saw me and moved to place his cup of what I knew to be tea on the table before wrapping his arms around me. "Well, good morning sunshine." He muttered as he pressed his lip to my forehead.

I couldn't help but return the smile; not that he saw because I buried my face in his chest. "Morning." I hummed back. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" Edward chuckled and Rosalie and my mother snorted.

"Just five more minutes?" They whined in unison. Emmett laughed as he lifted his son up and on to his lap. Everett had a small gift box in his hand and he was contentedly chewing on the corner.

"After five rounds of 'just five more' we gave up on you." My mother said and I felt myself blush. "We were just about to start without you." I buried my face deeper into Edward's chest and groaned. I definitely wasn't an early riser.

"Sorry." I finally managed and took a step back and out of Edward's embrace. I took a deep breath and looked at my family, forcing a nervous smile upon my lips. "Would you mind if I started? I want to give my gift to Edward, mostly because you'll all benefit from it. I think."

"A gift to your husband that benefits us all?" My mother asked; a delicate brow raised. I merely nodded as my hands in my pockets began to shake. My mother sighed and shrugged; obviously disapproving. It wasn't what she thought though. No one else seemed to disagree so I turned to face Edward; now biting my lower lip.

I pulled the small box out of my pocket and held it out to him; my hand visibly shaking. Edward stared down at it a moment as if wondering how everyone could benefit from something obviously so small. "Merry Christmas." I said softly as he took it. He smiled and returned the gesture as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I watched him take a step back; his fingers tearing at the red, white, and green wrapping paper until the small white box appeared. It had the name of an expensive jeweler on the front, but he would soon realize jewelry isn't what he'd find inside.

"Dude, hurry up." Emmett exclaimed; obviously excited to know what was in side. "Ouch!" He muttered a second later. No doubt Rose wacked him one and I couldn't suppress the smile that rose on my lips at the thought, but my smile quickly faded and I found myself chewing on my lower lip as Edward began lifting the lid and suddenly everyone was completely silent.

Edward stared down in the box and I held my breath; waiting for some kind of reaction. Any reaction. He lifted his eyes to meet mine and I forced an awkward smile on to my lips. "Oh, Bella." He cooed. Before I knew it I was in his arms and my lips were locked in his in the most passionate breathtaking kiss I've ever had.

"Oh, I want to see!" Rosalie demanded; wanting in on the secret. Edward pulled his lips away from mine and I swayed a bit. He was pleased as I knew he would be. He smiled and kissed me once more lightly before stepping away and pulling the small ultra sound picture out of the box and holding it up for our family to see. Rosalie and Esme squealed out and I couldn't help but jump.

"Bella!" My mother squeaked as she jumped up from her spot next Phil. She had practically tripped over to the coffee table to get to my side. Before I knew it I had three sets of arms wrapped around me; Esme's, my mom's, and Rose's.

"Congrats." Emmett said with a chuckled and from what I could see through the corner of my eye Charlie was smiling. Something I hadn't seen him do much of lately. In that moment I couldn't help thinking that being pregnant wasn't so bad after all. I might not be a great mother but I'd always have Edward there to help me out. I had no doubt in my mind that he'd be a wonderful father.

*******

Sorry, it's not a two chapter night folks. I just got home from work and I'm beat... not that I did much. Lol. I had meant to get this up earlier, but I obviously didn't finish it in time to do so. I'm very pleased with the responses I've been getting from you all. Please! Keep the coming. The more reviews that faster I'll get another chapter to you guys. So, hit that review button now!

Anna


	24. Chapter 23: Part One

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Part One.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt Bella's pulse accelerate against my lips as her soft moans echoed in my ear, motivating me further, and I lightly sank my teeth into her neck. Her body arched up against mine and her slender arms wrapped around my neck; pulling me closer. "Please Edward." She begged. "Please." This was all I wanted to do since she brilliantly told me she was pregnant yesterday, but I was going to torture her a bit first by taking my time and worshiping every inch of her body. I slowly slide my hands up her sides as I continued to nip and lick at the skin of her neck; pulling her night shirt up ever so slowly to expose more of her creamy pale flesh. As soon as her breasts were exposed I lowered my mouth to them and delicately sucked her left nipple into my mouth. The little bud instantly puckered as my tongue lightly flicked it as my other hand gave attention to the other breast that wasn't currently occupied with my mouth.

Bella gasped; already sounding breathless. I chuckled softly as she attempted to rub her legs together in search for some kind of friction she couldn't find with me positioned in between her legs. "Relax love." I murmured as I lightly licked her nipple. "I promise I'll give you what you want soon enough. Have a little patience love." Bella grunted softly as she dropped her arms from around my neck and slowly pushed herself up on her elbows. I lifted my gaze to meet her's and smirked. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and her eyes dark with lust.

"I don't have any patience Edward." She practically whined; her lower lip pouting out. "I want you now." I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her's. She could pout and complain all she wanted, but I wasn't about to give in. I was going to continue taking my time. I returned my mouth to her breast as if she hadn't spoken and sucked on it hard earning a loud moan from my beautiful wife. Her back arched; pushing her chest closer to my face and I all but purred. I lightly trailed a single hand down her stomach, my name leaving her mouth in a breathless pant, when a quick sharp knock came from the other side of our bedroom door. I snapped my head up with a soft hiss and turned to glare at the intruder which ended up being my mother. I groaned as I pulled the covers to completely cover us. Bella shifted under me; rolling on to her stomach and burying her face into her pillow.

"Edward, honestly." My mother said rolling her eyes. "First thing in the morning?" I couldn't stop the light blush that found it's way to my cheeks. It was one thing that my mother knew I was having sex and another being caught in the act, but hell I was a grown man. Grown, married, and a soon to be father. I frowned as I moved myself to Bella's side and crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't help but think I would be glad when they all left tomorrow, not that I didn't enjoy having our family here. I just missed the privacy, especially when that meant I could make love to my wife without being interrupted.

"Yeah, so?" I managed after a moment. My mother giggled; coping my stance and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're just like your father." She stated with a bright smile; like it wasn't odd to be standing in the doorway of my bedroom with Bella and I half naked. "He liked making love in the morning. I'm almost positive you were conceived the morning of our first day on our honeymoon. I think that's why you were always a morning person." I stared at my mother, horror stricken, not knowing what to say. That was definitely something I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing. Bella giggled softly with her face still buried in her pillow. I snorted. At least one of us was amused. I was far from it. With a groan I fell back against my pillow and covered my face with my arm.

"Mom." I practically whined. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you? I always thought I was a good kid." I felt my side of the bed shift as she sat down next to me and patted my stomach. I wanted to die. Most normal parents would have turned and left at the scene she got, but unfortunately my mother wasn't normal. Which was obvious.

"You were a perfect child." She said at last. "I couldn't have asked for a better son." I lifted my arm from over my face and turned my head to glare at her.

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"It's just funny to watch you freak out." She laughed; patting my stomach again. I frowned; fighting the urge to groan out loud. "Bella, your mother and I decided you, Rose, Alice, and the both of us were going to have a girl's day out today on account we are all leaving tomorrow. Be ready in thirty minutes. No exceptions."

Bella quickly pushed herself up to look up at my mother; her eyes wide and frighten. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She had the look of a deer caught in headlights. "I'm pregnant. Pregnant people don't do girl's day out." She blurted out. My mother narrowed her eyes causing Bella to cower and pull the sheets completely over her head. "I mean... I'd love to mom... be down in fifteen minutes." She mumbled from under the covers.

My mother's features lighten and she smiled again. "Perfect. I'll go help Rose pull Emmett out of bed and we will all meet you downstairs." She said as she jumped up. I laughed softly as she crossed the room and exited, but stopped when Bella's hand wrapped around my member; giving it a threatening squeeze causing my to groan and not with pleasure.

"Bella, love." I muttered; clearing my throat. "You might want that later...I mean I could be wrong, but I don't think I am." She reluctantly released her hold on me and sat up. My hands quickly moved to cover myself just encase she decided she didn't wanted after all. Hell, I did and I wasn't at all ready to be singing soprano the rest of my life.

"This sucks." She whined as she crawled from bed. I watched her cross the room to the closet, but decided it was safe for me just to stay where I was and wait for her to come back out, which she did a moment later with a pair of faded blue jeans and a burgundy long sleeved shirt. "It's only 9:15." She complained. "What's open this early a day after Christmas?" I merely shrugged; watching her peel off her night shirt and fling on the bed before reaching to grab her bra off the night stand.

After a moment of watching her dress I decided I might as well do the same and jumped up from the bed as she headed toward the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. I merely pulled on an old white tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. After all, it wasn't like I had any plans to go anywhere. I headed to the bathroom to care for my teeth and use the facilities just as Bella was coming out; frowning.

I stopped a moment and pulled her into my arms; pressing my lips to her forehead. "It won't be that bad." I said softly. I slid my hands down her back and grasped her bottom and gave it a light squeeze. "If you be a good girl I'll be sure to give you some extra special attention when you get home." She shuddered against me a soft moan escaping her lips.

She looked up at me and frowned a bit. "I want that now." She pouted. God, so did I, but my mother seemed to have other plans. I leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips and pulling her close to me. She sighed against my lips and reluctantly backed away. "But I'll have to wait..." She pouted.

I gave her a sad smile and nodded and she side stepped me; walking out of the bathroom. "I'll meet you down stairs."

I nodded and sighed. "Don't leave until I get down stairs."

"I won't."

*******

"Be sure to keep an eye on Ev." Rose told Emmett sternly. He didn't seem too concerned about the lecturing he was getting to me. I could only assume he got it all the time back home. It was a said day when your wife didn't seem to trust you with your own child. I made a mental note not to give Bella the impression that I wasn't capable of caring for our own child when the time comes and she wanted to go out. "He will want lunch exactly at noon. Give him some-"

"Jesus Rose." Emmett finally sputtered out. "I've got it. I know what to feed him. I know when he naps and needs a changing. You are acting like I'm a sitter you picked up from one of your girlfriends. I'm his father. Been his father the entire time you've been his mother you know. Geez, now go would ya?"

Bella and her mother's giggled softly and turned their backs to the two; pretending to be interested in something on my mother's shoe, but I couldn't make myself look away. Rose's face scrunched up as she pouted. She looked genuinely upset. "Last time I left him with you to go to the grocery store I came home and he had a large purple bump on his forehead."

"Oh, for the love of God, Rosalie!" He groaned. "That wasn't my fault! He bumped his head when trying to pull himself up by the table. It happens. Stop being irrational."

"I'll help him keep an eye on the little one." I said; hoping for this argument to come to an end. It was becoming ridiculous. I quickly regretted speaking out though. Rosalie turned to me with her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed in a straight line. Only thing I could think at the moment was if looks could kill I'd be one dead ass son of a bitch.

"No you will no. You have no experience with kids and you aren't practicing with mine mister!" She spat. I raised my hands in surrender muttering something about not even planning on looking at the poor kid when her mother and Bella bellowed, "For the love of God!"

I watched Bella marched forward and grab her sister by her long blond hair and tug her forward. "Your bickering was amusing at first but now you are pissing me off." She yelled tugged her back; ignoring her squeals of protest. "No shut up and come on. I'd really like to get this girl's day thing over with so that I can come home and get some."

Emmett laughed as I choked on myself. "Very nice Bella." Renee said with a sigh. "Very lady like." Bella snorted and rolled her eyes as she released her hold on Rosalie and pushed her down the door.

"Love you Edward." She said with a light smile before disappearing behind Rosalie; our mother's quickly filing out behind them.

I smiled and turned back at Emmett who was still chuckling softly. I rolled my eyes and walked passed him to head to the kitchen deciding it was time for some breakfast.

*******

Eh. I was going to add Bella's point of view to this, but I suddenly got tired....So, I hope you don't mind me stopping here. I'll post Bella's point of view in part two sometime tomorrow so you all won't have to wait too long. Also, I'd love to hear ideas about what you would like to see in the girl's day out. As always please review.

Also, I was thinking of starting another story and I wanted to know if you all would be interested in my idea. I was thinking about writing about Bella and Edward's High school life leading up to Bella's marriage to Jake and the divorce and such. A background story of sorts. Or even a story with Jasper and Alice and their wedding and how the planned for their child and such. I don't know. lol. Let me know what you all think and I'll go from there.

Catch you all tomorrow.

-Anna


	25. Chapter 23: Part Two

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Part Two.**

**Bella's Point of View**

I tapped my finger on Alice's kitchen table as I silently listened to the mindless chatter going on around me. Esme and my mother were talking about stores we just had to go to today and I had to bite my tongue. It was all that I could do to keep from complaining, and complain was all I wanted to do. Not only was I dragged out of bed and away from my adoring husband's glorious hands and mouth, but now I was going to be forced to go shopping? I hate shopping and everyone here aside from Esme knew this. Damn them all to hell and back.

I looked up as Jasper passed me with a plate in his hand; heading toward the opposite end of the table. The smell of his pancakes teased my nose and my stomach grumbled as if reminding me that I have yet to eat yet. I was sex deprived, being forced to go shopping against my will, and apparently being starved on top of all that. I quickly jumped up to my feet and crossed the room and placed myself in Jasper's lap before he had time to scoot in. He looked up at me as I grabbed his fork from the table top. "Hey Jazz." I muttered leaning forward to cut his food up in to bite sized pieces. "Mind if I take a bite?"

"Uh." Jasper murmured as I looked up at him. He was staring down at his plate with a slight frown on his lips; looking like a child who lost their favorite toy. "I guess so." He finally managed even though I already had a fairly good sized piece of pancake on the fork that was heading to my mouth. My mother and Esme choose that time to turn and look at me with disapproving look on their face.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked sitting forward in her chair. I looked at her blindly poking for another piece of pancake before scooting myself forward. I felt Jasper tense before reaching to steal the fork away from me.

"You have a bony butt." He complained as he stuck the fork in his mouth; eating the pancake I had intended to eat myself. I intention squirmed more in his lap to cause him discomfort just for that and he frowned at me. Obviously he wasn't pleased, but neither was I. I had wanted that.

"Bella." My mother's voice chimed again. This time laced with annoyance. "Get off his lap and stop eating his food. We are going out for a big lunch. Don't ruin your appetite." I frowned at her and leaned back against Jasper, knocking him in the head with the back of mine. Jasper groaned and dropped his fork on to the table. "For the love of God Bella." My mother groaned; jumping to her feet. I quickly jumped off his lap and turned to face him; horror stricken.

"Oh, my god Jasper." I whined as I examined his face. "I am so sorry." He lifted his right hand and waved me off all while covering his nose with his left. "No, let me see the damage." I said tugging on his hand; my mother already at his side with Esme at her's.

"I'm fine Bella really." He said grabbing a hold of my hand that was tugging on his. It must be really bad if he was attempting to hide it from me.

"That's enough Bells." My mother said sternly, but with no effect. It was in the moment a saw a trickle of crimson make it's way down his chin and my stomach clenched. Oh, well, that was a good reason to try and hide it from me. I released my hold on him and took a shaky step back all while willing myself not to get sick. I must have pale considerably because Esme had made her way to my side and I felt her hands firmly on my shoulder. The last thing I remember was Jasper calling for Alice. Damn blood.

I came to with the feel of a cold compress to my forehead and I groggily looked up into Alice's eyes. She did not look amused. I grabbed a hold of the wash cloth and quickly sat up. "Oh, my God! Alice is Jasper okay?" Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He is fine, but you should really stop being on people Bella. It's not nice." She said taking the wet cloth from my hand. She was annoyed. That was quite obvious. I guess I wouldn't be too happy either if she gave my husband a bloody nose. In effort not to look my best friend in the eyes I glance around the room and realized I was still at Alice's. In her living room to be exact.

"Um." I murmured after a moment of complete silence. "Where is everyone?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know. I should have known nothing good would have come of today. Esme walking in on Edward and me should have been a sign, but I was too dense to notice. Gosh, I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the day away before I bloodied up someone else's face. The thought of blood brought back the mental image of it trickled down pour Jasper's chin and I instantly felt sick. I laid back down and took a deep breath willing myself to think of something more pleasant. Edward. My husband. Edward with no shirt on. Yes, that was a beautiful mental image that had me shivering a bit.

Alice's sigh brought me crashing back to reality. "Jasper's at your place with the guys, your mother is in the kitchen canceling our reservations at Bella Italia, Esme went to go pick up some subs from Subway, and Rosalie is in the bathroom talking to Emmett. You know, part of me wants to think you did this on purpose." Oh, yeah, because passing out at the sight of blood and wanting to vomit was my list of things to do daily. Lovely Alice really.

I sat up again; frowning. "Don't be ridiculous Alice." I said point blank. "Why would I intentionally want to hurt someone? Really? I wasn't that hungry that I'd have beat Jasper up for his breakfast, especially not since I know if I would have pouted out my lower lip and begged that he would have given it to me."

"No, but you might have beat him up to get out of having to go shopping!" She spat; standing up to her full four foot eleven inches to glare down at me. Well, then, I could see where this was heading and if she wanted a fight she'd get one. I was so not in the mood. I returned her glared and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, you have me all figured out, don't you?" I spat back. You wouldn't see me going down with out a fight. Alice placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"I've known you long enough, don't you think? One day Bella! Couldn't you have gone along one day and pretended to enjoy yourself?" I rose to my feet and quickly walked passed her looking for my purse. So, maybe I was going down without a fight. I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't want to deal with her. "Where are you going?" She asked as I picked up my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

"Home." I spat simply and marched toward the door. I heard her foot steps pound on the ground after me which was a shock because she was normally so light on her feet.

"Oh, no, you aren't!" She squealed. The instant she grabbed a hold of my arm I tugged it free causing Alice to stumble backward a few steps. As I opened the door and turned to face her, a look of shock on her face.

"I don't know what's the matter with you, but until you get yourself in check leave me alone." With that said I stomped out of her house and slammed the door shut behind me. It wasn't until I got to the end of her drive way that I realized Esme had driven us here and I had no means to get home. Alice had probably realized that and that could be the reason she hadn't come out after me. She probably thought once I realized I had no care I'd go storming back in. Like that would happen. Something as simple as not having a car wasn't going to stop me. I'd simply just walk down to the small shopping center down the street and then call Edward to come pick me up.

My mind raced the entire walk to the shopping center; trying my hardest to analyze what had happened between Alice and I. Did she honestly think I would do something like that just to get out of going shopping? I hated shopping, but that was completely ridiculous. Insane even. I sat down on the edge of the curb and placed my purse in my lap; rubbing my arms against the cool winter air. My coat was the one thing I had forgotten to grab and I had long regretted it. My pride had meant to much for me to turn back though and I wasn't ready to call for Edward. I wanted to sit here alone awhile and try to clear my head. No doubt I'd be getting an earful from my mother and Rose later. That I wasn't looking forward to.

"Bella?"

I looked up at the sound of my name and my breath caught in my throat as my eyes meet familiar brown ones. And I had thought this day couldn't get any worse. Boy was I wrong.

"Jake?"

**So, I just made. Sorry it took me so long to get this up today. I wasn't accounting on feeling lazy. Just one of those days. I think I'm going to go a head with my idea of a story with the gang in high school, but I don't think I'm going to make it any longer than ten chapters. I think I'm just going to base it off of senior year. I also think I'm going to do a one shot of how Edward and Bella actually met up in Vegas and how they came to be married. It should be fun. Well, please review for me lovelies and I'll try my hardest to get you another chapter tomorrow.**

**-Anna**


	26. Chapter 24

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty -Four**

**Bella's Point of View**

Jacob's lips curled into that seductive smile that had stole my heart back in high school, and I found myself unable to think as he took a few steps forward; closing the space between us. He knelled down before me and stared into my eyes. My heart now hammering in my chest. "I thought it was you." He said grabbing a hold of my hands. A frown quickly replaced his smile and he began rubbing his hands over mine. "You're frozen." He stated. If I was I couldn't tell. This had to be some bad nightmare. A nightmare that I would soon wake up from and still be in my nice warm cozy bed with my gorgeous loving husband. "Come." He said as he stood and pulled me up with him. "Let's get you out of the cold before you catch your death."

"Jacob, where is your girlfriend?" I asked, finally finding the nerve to pull my hands free from his. I honestly didn't want to know where his whore was, but he was acting like nothing happened between us. Acting like he hadn't betrayed me and broke my heart all at once. I watched his frown deepen and his facial expression darken.

"I made a mistake Bella. God, the biggest mistake of my life." Well, that wasn't what I was expecting to hear, nor did I want to. He reached out for me and I took a step back and tripped over my purse that I hadn't even realized I had dropped. I yelped softly as I headed toward the ground backward, but Jacob moved quickly. I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me flush against him. "I want you back Bella. I was just a little confused when Jessica came into my life. A new face and all. Gosh, Bella, she wasn't even pregnant."

I snorted and placed my hands on his chest and attempted to push him away, but he was stronger then me and he didn't even budge. "Too bad buddy." I muttered; not giving up on trying to get him to let go of me. "You had your chance and you blew it." His hold tightened around my and my face went crashing into his chest.

"I know Bella, but I want to fix that. Please." He begged; his voice rumbling in his chest. His familiar scent overwhelmed my nose and I felt tears from in my eyes. Why did I have to run out of Alice's and why out of all the people in the world did I have to run into him? My hands fell from his chest and I shook my head.

"This can't be fixed Jacob." I said softly. "I'm happily married and getting ready to start a family with the man I love with my entire being. We both made a mistake Jake. We should have never gotten married in the first place. We were great in High School, but that is where we should have left it." Jacob's arms tighten around me and I found it hard to breath. "Jake please let me go." I gasped out.

"No, I won't. We are perfect for each other. We have always been. Why would you lie and say you're married? I get it. You're still pissed at me, but baby you have to give me another chance. You just have to." His hands moved to cup my face; forcing me to look him in the eyes and I struggled to look away. His mouth lowered to mine and stopped merely inches away. "Baby please."

"Jake don't!" I cried; tears now freely falling down my face. " I'm married. I love my husband. I love Edward." But he didn't seem to want to listen and covered my mouth with his own. I felt like my entire being shattered. I felt like a cheap worthless whore because I couldn't fight him off. Couldn't or wouldn't? The sound of tires screeching to an abrupt stop beside us had Jake pulling his mouth from mine and turning to see what was going on. As the engine roared angrily I took a few steps back my entire body shaking with my sobs and I ended up falling to my knees. The door flew open and Alice stepped out.

"You sick son of a bitch!" She growled as she approached him. "I don't know what makes you think you have the right to put your hands all over a married woman. Things didn't work out with your little whore friend?" A bitter laugh escaped Alice that caused me to cringe. "You better hope that her husband will show you mercy. Well, actually no. I want to watch him tear you from limb to limb."

"You're still the same bitter bitch you have always been." Jacob spat. "And her husband?" The word left his tongue in a bitter disbelieving tone.

"Yes, her husband." Alice said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, you might actually remember him from high school. Edward Cullen ring a bell?" I watch as confusion, disbelief, and a amusement flash over Jacob's face. Jake turned to face me; laughing.

"You've married that freak Bella? Oh, come on. Please tell me she's joking." My face hardened as I stared up at him and I quickly wiped the tears from my face before pushing myself back up to my feet.

"He isn't a freak Jake. He is more of a man than you'll ever be and I love him." I spat out. "More than I ever loved you." It was a low blow, but it was honest. Completely and utterly honest. I never felt for anyone like I feel for Edward.

"Oh, come on, Bella. We haven't even been divorced six months. How are you going to tell me that in that short time you were able to fall in love in get married? I had to beg you to marry me. How whorish of you."

I snorted; flinging my purse at him. "Whorish of me? Look who is talking! You're the one that cheated on me, remember? You're the one that left me! And I hated you at first. I believed I couldn't life with out you. Thought I couldn't function, but damn Jake. I'm glad you are the scumbag that you are because if you hadn't done what you had I would have never met up with Edward. I'd be stuck with your sorry ass until the day I died." I turned as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked down to see Alice standing at my side with a smile on her face.

"Now, go along Jake. Fuck off." Alice said cheerfully, but he merely snarled.

"I'll go when I damn well please." He said; his voice full of menace. "Why don't you leave Alice? No one invited you any-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of another car speeding by and Alice and I both looked to see the new comer. My heart almost stopped at the site of Edward's Volvo. I gasped as he turned the wheel and slammed on the break causing the car to screech as it stopped right in front off Alice's; bumping it lightly. Alice's hands pressed to her heart and a strangled sound escaped her throat. "What the fuck?" Jake spat as Edward jumped out of the driver's seat and my brother-law from the passenger's.

Alice and I both took a step back at the sight of Edward. His face was twisted in anger as he approached Jacob. Moving almost too quickly for anyone to see Edward grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down; introducing his fist to my former husband's face. I cringed and turned my back to them all; not wanting to see any blood that I was sure was going to be split. "Edward, please." I begged.

"Come near my wife again I'll do more than break your face." Edward seethed. I shivered at his threat somehow knowing he meant. I wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to ignore Jake's soft groans of pain. Edward must have released his hold on his shirt because I heard Jake crumple to the floor. Emmett, of course, some how found this all funny and was snickering to himself. "Now, get your sorry ass out of here."

"Here Bella." Alice said softly as she held out my purse to me. I forced a soft smile to my lips which must have looked awkward because I was trying my hardest not to cry. I took my purse and held it to my chest and sighed; looking down to the ground.

"Alice, I'm sorry about earlier." I found myself saying despite everything else that was going on. Alice too forced a small smile upon her lips.

"Me too Bella." She wrapped her arms around me, but only for a second because Edward turned me around roughly to face him. I tensed slightly at his touch. He scared me like this. Where did my gentle loving husband go? I looked down to the ground as he looked me over; for what I wasn't sure. In the background I could hear a car starting and I could only assume Jake left as he was told which was extremely smart of him.

"Alice would you please take Emmett back to my place. I need to talk with my _wife_." His voice was bitter and I took that moment to look up at him, but now it was him that refused to meet my gaze. He released me and headed toward the car and I looked at Alice for support. What was going on now? Why was he still so upset? She made her way to my side and wrapped her arms around me giving me a quick hug.

"It will be fine." She whispered in my ear. "Come on Emmett this way." I watched her walk to her car and get in; Emmett quickly following suit. What would be fine though? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

"Bella." Edward bellowed and I looked up to meet his gaze. He was standing near the driver's door to his Volvo looking impatient. "Let's go." I took a deep breath and walked forward. Well, whatever it was I would soon find out. I opened the passenger door and climbed in; closing it behind me. Edward had waited until I had my seat belt on before getting in and started the car.

We drove in silence for awhile. I wasn't sure where we were going, but it definitely wasn't home. And I would have asked, but I was too scared. Edward was obviously livid. He was clutching on the steering wheel so tight his knuckle were white.

"We are moving." Edward said at least. "To the East coast." I turned in my seat to face him; shocked. I didn't want to move. I had grown quite fond of living here in Forks and in the house Edward had gotten for us.

"Why?" I asked simply. My voice was soft so when he hadn't answered right away I wasn't sure he had heard me, but then he pulled off the side of the road and killed the engine.

"Because I refuse to compete for you Bella!" He spat causing me to tense. "Dammit you are my wife and I'll be damned if I'm going to have to fight _him _for you." My confusion eased. It didn't take a genius to know the 'him' was Jake, but didn't he know there was no competition to be fought? I unbuckled my seat belt and moved over to his side of the car and carefully crawled into his lap. I cupped his face in my hands forcing his eyes to meet mine and his expression softened.

"Oh, Edward." I murmured softly. "He doesn't stand a chance. I want you and only you. Always."

**Hope you enjoyed. Would have been longer, but I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go crawl into bed. Though, reviews will most definitely cheer me up so... hinthint. Thank you all for your support.**

**-Anna**


	27. Chapter 25

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter: Twenty- Five**

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward hardly spoke the rest of the car ride home. He seemed pensive. Like he was trying to convince himself that the words I spoke were true; that alone broke my heart. I sunk down into my seat and and shifted myself so that I was facing the window. If Edward happened to look over at me it would appear that I was peering out the window, but I wasn't. I was too distracted with thoughts of my own. He didn't trust me. That's what it came down to. I closed my eyes tightly as tears began to form behind them; my throat now burning with raw emotion. I didn't know what to do, or how to make this better. I felt helpless.

I opened my eyes just as Edward pulled up into the driveway and I forced myself not to look at him, not that that was really needed. As soon as the car was off he got out of the car without a word and I watched him stride toward the house without a backward glance. A strangled sob escaped me as I watched him disappear inside the house, and I wasn't sure I wanted to follow. None of this would be happening right now if I hadn't lost my cool over at Alice's. Shopping definitely sounded better than being ignored by my husband, and I would have never had run into Jacob.

I sniffled as I wiped the tears from my face, but it seem the more I wiped them away the faster they fell. There was no way I was going to go into the house like this. I removed my seat belt and pulled my knees up to my chest, not caring that I was putting my shoes on the clean seats. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees. I sat there a few minutes in silence as I tried to get myself together. A few minutes must have been a little longer than I had thought because Edward had sent someone to get me. I jumped in the seat as Alice opened the driver's side door and climbed in. I put my feet back on the floor as she gave me a sympathetic smile and closed the door.

I didn't question her when she pulled the keys out of her pocket and place them in the ignition and started the car. Edward must have given them to her if she had them. Alice glanced at me a moment before backing out of the driveway cautiously. No one said a word as she drove down the street; where we were headed I wasn't sure, and I wasn't sure I cared at this point. So, I embraced the silence and laid my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when Alice had reached over and nudged my shoulder. "Come on," She said softly. "We don't have much time."

I opened my eyes wearily and looked at her; confused. Much time for what? I was just about to question her when she got out of the car and shut the door. I took a moment to look outside at my surroundings and frowned. The mall? I looked over at Alice who was standing at the driver's side of the car with her back to me, waiting, and I figured I couldn't really argue. I didn't want to piss anymore people off today, especially since Alice and I had just made up. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my purse and jumped out of the car and made my way to my best friend's side. She instantly took my hand and lead me forward. "So, this is what we are going to do," She began. "I'm going to drop you off at the beauty salon here. You are going to get your hair trimmed and styled and you are going to get your nails and toes done. While you are there getting that done I'm going to do some shopping for you at Victoria's Secret. Once I'm done there I'll come back and pick you up and we'll have to JC Penny's and pick up something fabulous to go home in."

"What?" I croaked as I stumbled over my feet. My husband was currently ignoring me and she wanted me to go shopping and get my hair done. Was she out of her mind. Alice squeeze my hand before letting it go to open the door for me. Reluctantly I walked in before her and took a deep breath.

"This isn't for pleasure Bella. It's business," She stated point blank. "Edward's a bit upset and as his wife it's your job to cheer him up." She took my hand and pulled me forward again; walking faster this time. I couldn't help but frown. Yeah, Edward was upset. He was upset with me, so how this was going to work I wasn't too sure. "We are going to get you all dolled up and sexy then we are going to go back to your place and you are going to go right up stairs and seduce your husband."

Alice was smirking and I couldn't help but snort. "And if he doesn't want to be seduced?" It was Alice turn to snort and she pulled me of the side near a pretzel shop. I bit my lip as she stared me in the eyes and instantly got her message without her having to speak the words. "Yeah, never mind, "I muttered as I turned my back to her and began walking forward even though I hadn't had the faintest clue to where I was going. "I'm too damn irresistible for him to turn me down." It came out sarcastic as it was meant to, but Alice seemed to let that fly by as she made her way back to my side.

"Exactly."

I choose not to speak the rest of the way to the salon. I was a bit eerie about all of this, but who was I to complain; especially if this worked. I didn't want Edward to be upset with me. It killed me knowing that he believe, for whatever reason, that he had to compete against Jacob for my affection. I was with him and wanted to be no where else and I had to prove that to him. Hell, we were even having a baby together, something I never wanted to do with Jake.

I placed my hand on my stomach at the thought of our growing child and felt myself smile. In that moment I felt hope. Hope that this would all work out, even if that meant we had to move. If it would make Edward happy and feel more secure then I'd do it. I dropped my hand back to my side as Alice lead a stylist over to me. He took about six foot and were thin framed glasses that fit his face perfectly. "You have beautiful hair, though, it's a bit plain right now," He told me as he reached out to run his fingers through it. "But don't worry. By the time I'm done with you it's going to scream I have sex appeal."

Alice grabbed my arm as I turned; ready to run out of there. I had sex appeal thank you very much and my hair was not plain. "Think about Edward," She whispered and I came to a completely stop. Right, this was for Edward, not me. I turned back to face the stylist who was now staring at me with a brow raised. I could do this for Edward. I sighed as I bit my lip and nodded.

"Alright, let's do this."

Alice squealed in joy and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll be back to get you in two hours," She stated simply. "Take good care of my girl Danny."

"Oh, Alice, you know I will."

I watched as Alice all but dance out of the salon and sighed again before turning back to face Danny. "Right this way doll," He said ushering me forward. This was going to be tedious. All I could do was prey that Edward appreciated all of this.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror in disbelief. My hair was pin needle straight and layer in three ways with honey colored highlights stripped through it. Danny had been right. I looked amazing. "Oh, wow," I managed after a few seconds of shocked silence. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. Alice, who had joined us only moments ago, was just as shocked.

"You've out done yourself Danny," She said as she placed her bags down on the floor next to me. I watched as Danny's lips curled up into an appreciative grin in the mirror and then shrug. I would definitely be coming to him more often. "Let me see your nails," She demanded as she spun me in the chair and I obediently held my hands out toward her. She had must have given them specific orders before she headed off because they had all worked without letting me get a sigh in. I had gotten a french manicure with white tips with matching toe nails. "Perfect," Alice breathed out.

I merely smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm aim to please," Danny said as he moved to remove the cape from around my neck. Before I got up to my feet he brushed strands of stray hair off my shoulder and turned to Alice. "I trust you got something magnificent for her to wear? Something that will knock her man's socks off." He said with a knowing grin.

Alice smirked; obviously pleased that he acknowledged her sense of fashion. "Of course," She stated simply. She reached down and grabbed her belongings. "This way Bells. We need to get you dressed and apply a little make up. Thanks Danny." I began following her only to stop when I realized she was heading out the door.

"Alice, I need to pay for all this." She turned to face me from outside the salon doors and waved me forward.

"I've already taken care of everything. Now, come on." I nodded and shot a quick glance back at Danny and waved goodbye before following Alice toward the nearest bathroom. We went in once she made sure we were the only two in there and locked the door. I frowned at that.

"Alice, how much do I owe you for the hair cut and stuff? I know that couldn't be cheap. And the clothes?" I said nodding at the bags. I had noticed that she had decided to go to JC Penny's without me, but that didn't really bother me. Not a big shopper, nor am I really fashionable. I get most of my clothing from WalMart and K-Mart; something Alice finds despicable.

"Don't worry about it. It's a gift. Now, I need you to change quickly in to this," She said handing me the Victoria's Secret bag. "That why I can do your make up quickly and we can head out of here." I looked down at the back in my hands and nodded, not really caring for the make up part of this deal, but for once I decided not to complain. I walked into the closet stall without a word and locked it behind me. I hung the bag on the hanger behind the door and began stripping my clothes off. "Hand me your clothing Bella. I'll take care of them."

"Alright," I said kicking my pants and shirt under the stall. I saw Alice's hands as she leaned down and picked up the garments and then listened to her shoes as she crossed the room. I frowned at the familiar sound of the trash can lid slamming shut. "Alice, please tell me you didn't," I said; feeling awkward about standing in a public bathroom in nothing but my bra and panties.

She merely giggled. "Fine, I didn't, but you know that's a lie. You aren't going to need them. I bought you a few new outfits to update your wardrobe." I groaned and bit my tongue to keep from arguing with her and opened the bag and pulled out a sheer baby blue baby doll. I gasped and reached down into the bag hoping to find something more, but only found a matching pair of thong panties. Did Alice honestly expect me to walk out of the mall in this?! "Stop gawking," Alice demanded as if she could see my reaction through the door, but then again she has known me long enough to know how I'd react. "Get dressed quickly."

"Alice!"

"Bella, trust me," She said simply. "And I want those under garments of yours too." I sighed and quickly dressed, if you could call it that and stepped out after shoving my bra and panties into the bag. I liked that set and I would be damned if Alice threw those away too. I felt myself blush as Alice looked me over. Now I understood why she locked the door. "Edward's going to eat you up." She squealed happily as she grabbed my hand and lead me over to one of the chairs that had been placed again the wall near the entrance.

I sighed and did as I was told; watching Alice go threw on of the JC Penny bags and pull out a smaller bag filled with make up. "Now, close your eyes and I'll be quick. I'm just going to put on some eye liner, eyes shadow, and a bit of lip gloss. Nothing extreme just enough to enhance your natural beauty." I snorted and closed my eyes; crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't get act that way. I might be tempted to accidentally poke you in the eye." She said sternly. I kept any remarks to myself and allowed her to work in silence and when she finally finished, which seemed years later, she had me open my eyes only to meet her bright grin. "Perfect. One second."

I sighed and once again watched Alice turn to the bags labeled JC Penny only this time it wasn't make up she pulled out, but a black hooded pea coat that was hardly long enough to cover my knees. She motioned for me to stand, so I did so without question and slipped my arms into the sleeves as she held it out. As I shrugged it up my shoulder, Alice turned me so that I faced her and pulled the jacket over my front and began to button it, leaving the top button undone. "Now for shoes," She said looking down at my feet with a frown. I had put my shocks and snickers back on before coming out of the stall and obviously Alice wasn't please. "Those will be in the trash before we leave." She said as she moved to pull a shoe box out of the same bag the coat came out of. "Sit back down please and kick off those snickers."

"I'm not throwing out my snickers, Alice," I said as I sat back down and began removing them along with my socks. I shoved my socks into my snickers and placed them off to the side and looked up at Alice; my eyes about popped out of my head when I saw the black opened toed four inches fuck me shoes in her hands. "You honestly cannot expect me to wear those," I said my voice trembling with fear. "I'll end up killing myself and probably a few innocent people standing near me."

Alice merely rolled her eyes and slipped the shoes on my feet. "You'll be fine," She said as she took up straight and held her hand out to me. "I'll help you until you get the hang of it." I groaned and reluctantly took her hand; allowing her to pull me up to my feet. She took advantage of my current state and pitched my shoes into the trash can before turning to pick up my purse and handed it to me. I merely glared at her in disgust.

"I liked those shoes." I muttered under my breath and my best friend nearly shrugged. "Got you new snickers too." I groaned again; not even wanting to know how much she had actually spent today. All this was way more than any gift I could ever afford. Alice grabbed the rest of the bags and took my hand and lead me forward, though, this time I knew where we were headed.

The car ride was silent just as it was before, but as soon as my house came into view my heart began pounding wildly; it was deafening. "Alright," Alice said as she pulled into the drive way and placed the car in park before turning it off. "When we left Edward had went to his study. Let's hope he is still there. I'm going to take you to the door so that you don't kill yourself before then, but once you go inside I want you to perch yourself on his desk and slowly unbutton the jacket. Let your creativity run from there." She said with a smile.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I was suddenly feeling extremely nervous. What if this didn't turn out well? What if he was pissed that I didn't come straight in after him and that I left? I didn't have any more time to dwell on that because Alice was soon at my door and pulling me out. I was carefully watching each step I took as we made our way into the house, and once the door was closed behind us Jasper and Esme came running from the living room.

"Oh, thank god!" Jasper sighed, but his relief was instantly washed away with irritation. "Where the hell did you go and why weren't you answering your cell phone?"He asked; crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you know how much you have angered Edward? The man is livid!"

"Oh?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yeah, babe, you stole his car and kidnapped his wife." Jasper with a exasperated sigh.

"Stole his car?" I shrieked. "Please tell me you're joking?"

Jasper groaned and pinched the bring of his nose in irritation. Nope. No joking here. My groan matched his and I had the urge to run right back out of the house. "With great reason," I heard Esme say. I turned to look over at my mother-in- law and notice the huge grin on her face. "I'm going to assume that there is something revealing and sexy under that coat."

"Better believe it," Alice giggled.

I felt my cheek flush and Esme's hands found my back; urging me forward. "He is in the study still. This way." I walked as she pushed me forward; not wanting to fall over for refusing to move. I heard Alice giggle behind us. "Keep in mind he isn't angry with you," Esme whispered. "He is just a little upset with the run in with your ex-husband which is understandable considering how Jacob made him feel in high school. Erase his insecurities."

I turned my head and looked back at Esme and she merely smiled. "Good luck," Alice whispered; reaching forward to knock on the door of Edward's study. I took a deep breath and didn't wait for him to answer. I grabbed a hold of the door knob and pushed it open and slid inside; closing the door behind me.

I bit my lip as Edward glanced up from his lap top; his face completely unreadable and his lips pressed into a thin line, but as he took my appearance in that slowly changed. Determined to not let his lack of expression discourage me I took a deep breath and took a step forward; preying to god I wouldn't trip over these damned heels. As I walked toward him, slowly I might add, I trailed my hands over my chest and began to unbutton the coat. I had reached the last button when I got to the edge of his desk and I couldn't help but be over joyed that I had kept his attention. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I shrugged the jacket off my shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Edward's sharp intake of breath encouraged me to open my eyes and look at him once more.

I smiled as I watched his eyes slowly taken in the sight of me. From what I could see he seemed to like the baby doll Alice had picked out, and in was in that moment I was glad my friend had such great taste in clothing. "Bella." My name left his lips in a breathless groan. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. I took advantage of that and crawled onto his lap. It was my turn to gasp when I felt his already hardening length press against my core as I positioned myself on top of him.

"Edward," I said softly; I'm sure I sounded just as breathless as he had a moment ago. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his as his eyes met mine. The kiss was brief, but meaningful. "This is for you. I'm only for you." I murmured softly, placing my lips on his neck and leaving a trail of open mouth kissing going up to his ear. Edward groaned as I nipped at his earlobe. "Forever."

One of Edward's hands found the back of my head and his grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my mouth down to his roughly. I moaned as his tongue instantly forced it's way into my mouth and I struggled to fight for dominance. I ground myself against him causing us both to moan and Edward tore his mouth away from mine; panting. Releasing my hair he leaned forward and pushed the items on his desk off and I gasped, eyes wide, as his expensive laptop hit the floor. I didn't have any longer to be shocked because then Edward lifted me and placed me on the edge of his desk.

I watched him as he jumped to his feet and positioned himself in between my legs. He was breathing heavily (though, so was I) as he place his hands on my sides; they slowly trailed downward as he now ground himself into me. A hiss of pleasure passed my lips. "Edward..."

He merely moaned in reply as I rolled my hips against his. "Stop." He demanded; grabbing a hold of my hips and holding me still. I bit my lip as I looked up into his eyes. He was taking deep breaths as if he was trying to control himself. Slowly his hands left my hips, but I refrained from moving, especially when his fingers looped under the lace of the thong.

"Edward please." I begged as I laid back against the table. He slowly pulled the garment down my hips and once it was down passed my knees I found myself trying to rub my legs together to gain some sort of friction. My body was on fire from his simple touches and he wasn't moving fast enough for me. I knew in my heart and mind that this was for Edward, but I couldn't help that my body was more demanding. "Take me.," I begged. "Mark me as yours."

"I fully intend on it," He said; his voice deep and husky. He then grabbed me by my legs and pulled me toward him and I moaned as I felt his length press against my thigh. I hadn't even realize he released himself, but I wasn't complaining. I rolled my hips against him and he hiss out in pleasure before grabbing a hold of my hips once more. A whimper of disapproval escaped my throat and I pushed myself up on my elbows to glance up at him. "Bella, love," He said sternly. "You are driving me crazy. If you keep that up I'm going to cum before we get started."

"I'm sorry," I muttered softly as I bit my lower lip. I took a deep breath as Edward positioned himself at my wet awaiting entrance, but didn't move to bury himself in me. I struggled to keep still once more. I was on the urge of begging. "Edward,_ please_, you're driving _me_ crazy."

To my irritation he merely chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against mine. "..Sexy." He said against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck; groaning as he finally thrust himself into my eager awaiting entrance. His name left my lips in the form of a strangled moan and I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. I dug my nails into his back as he continued to thrust into me recklessly. Normally when we made love he was so gently, like I was a piece of glass he was afraid to break, but now he was rough and relentless and the sensation was overwhelming.

"God, yes!" I cried out, moving my hips wildly with his. His mouth found my neck and his warm breath sent tingles down my spine as he moaned. His tongue flickered out slowly against the vein in my neck before covering it with his mouth. I moaned softly as he sucked upon the skin at first, but when his teeth sunk into my skin it sent my senses hay wire. "F-fuck!" I cried out arching my back as I came. Edward groaned as my walls clamped around him and it wasn't a moment later that he too came.

"Fuck," He repeated collapsing on top of me.

"In a few minutes," I giggled in a teasing manner; still trying to catch my breath. "But this time I want to be on top."

Edward chuckled softly and pressed his lips to my throat. "And to think I was pissed Alice stole my car." He whispered softly. "She should steal it more often."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me. He looked down at me with a brow raised in question. "Chair. Now." I demanded and a smirk quickly found his lips.

"Yes ma'am."

**Yeah, I know I said to a few of you that I'd have this up yesterday, but I was a bit down so I took a personal day to mope. I wanted to thank you all who reviewed last chapter and wished me well. It made me happy and definitely cheered me up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always please review and tell me what you think.**

**Anna**


	28. Chapter 26

Many thanks to my Beta **Kuntrygal**. I'm grateful for all your help.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Bella's Point of View**

I stretched out across the bed, reaching out for Edward, only to be disappointed- his spot was not only empty, but it was cold, telling me my husband had been gone for awhile. A small frown found my lips and I rolled over onto my stomach to bury my face into his pillow, wondering why he hadn't woken me when he got up. Fortunately, that frown wasn't long lived as I recalled our night long activities.

After our second round in his office we had not-so-discreetly made our way up to our bedroom, our lips tightly locked together in a heated kiss. Halfway up the stairs I had slipped on the ridiculous heels Alice had forced me to wear and Edward had begged me to keep on. Luckily for me he was more alert than I was, and lifted me off my feet before I managed to actually fall.

I felt heat pool between my legs as I remembered how Edward pushed me back against the wall and ground himself into me. I sat up then and threw the covers off to the side, not wanting that memory to go any farther considering I was already aching with need, almost as if I wasn't utterly satisfied last night. I was becoming insatiable.

I groaned at the thought and crawled out of bed, deciding I would shower before heading down stairs to greet my family. Today would be the last day I got to spend time with my mother, Rosalie, Emmett, and little Everett and I wanted to be with them as long as I could before we had to take them to the airport this afternoon.

I checked the time noting it was only fifteen after eight before heading to the bathroom. I hadn't over slept too much, not that I really had a certain time I was meant to be up, but I wasn't going to waste too much time washing. I would jump in wash quickly, and dress.

I was in and out of the shower in ten minutes and dressed in two, and heading down stairs. Half way down my nose was assaulted by mouth watering aromas and I found myself practically running towards the kitchen, suddenly ravenous.

"Morning Bella," I heard my mother call out, amused, as I passed the dining room. I muttered my good morning to her, not bothering to stop, before entering the kitchen. I smiled as I noticed Edward slaving over the stove, his mother at his side helping with the task.

I inhaled deeply, deciding it was french toast they were preparing before I tip toed over to them. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, pressing my cheek to his back. "Morning," I said softly as he tensed a bit at the unexpected embrace.

"Morning," He replied softly and I released my hold on him. I waited for a moment for him to turn around and give me a quick kiss and was instantly disappointed. He simply went back to work and said nothing more. My brows knitted together in confusion and I looked over at Esme who merely shrugged, looking just as confused.

I lightly bit my bottom lip and stared at his back a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong. I had just woken up so I was sure I couldn't have done anything to upset him. "Can I help you?" I tried, taking a deep breath as I waited for his reply.

"Nope," He said simply. "My mother and I are just about done. Why don't you go out in the dining room and wait like everyone else?" I frowned at his cold tone and took a step back. Fine, if that was how he was going to be. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him a moment before turning my back and heading out of the kitchen.

"Edward!" His mother hissed rather loudly as I made my exit. I thought about lingering in the doorway to hear what his excuse was, but I thought better of it. Eavesdropping on his conversation would give him a reason to be upset with me, more so than he already was and I hadn't even done anything.

I forced a smile on my lips as I made my way to the dining room table and took a seat next to my mom, watching as Emmett bounced Everett on his knee as a very irritated Rose tried to feed him. "Orange juice?" Phil asked from beside my mom, gaining my attention.

"Sure," I said with a polite smile, picking up the glass that was sat in front of me and held it out to him. He returned my smile as he retrieved my glass and filled it before placing the pitcher back down in front of him and handing me my glass back. "Thank you."

I held the glass with both my hands and stared down at it, completely aware of my mother's stare. "So, how was last night?" She had asked. I felt myself blush a bit. Talking about my sex life wasn't exactly something I wanted to do with my mother, especially not at the kitchen table. I looked up from my glass, blushing brighter as I noticed my mother's questioned seemed to have gotten everyone's attention.

"None of your business," I said softly, bringing my glass to my lips. She laughed softly and I glared at her, irritated, before placing my cup back down in front of me. "It's not funny!" I insisted. "I don't go around asking about your sex life."

My mother and Phil chuckled softly at my side and I groaned in annoyance, glancing down at the empty dish in front of me. "Well, you couldn't have had that bad of a night." Emmett said, his voice sounding a bit strained- no doubt trying to hold back his laughter. "You sounded as if you were enjoying yourself."

I felt my face burn and I looked up at him, my mouth agape. I couldn't believe my family. They were working together to embarrass the piss out of me and unfortunately for me it was working. Emmett snorted back his laughter and looked away as I narrowed my eyes at him. I chanced a glance at Rose and watched her lips twitch and it took all I had to keep from flinging something at them.

"All right everyone,"Esme said softly, my attention quickly turning to my mother-in-law as she walked into the dining room with a plate full of bacon and sausage. Emmett's laughter quickly died as she placed the food down in front of them. "Breakfast is ready."

Her eyes met mine and she smiled softly before taking her seat as Edward made his entrance. I watch him place the platter of french toast down in front of me. "Help yourselves," He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "There should be more than enough."

Everyone thanked him and Esme, who merely shrugged it off. My eyes stayed on Edward as he rounded the table and headed out and down the hall. I frowned and looked down at the platter of french toast, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him, but nothing came to mind. Pushing the platter towards my mother, not wanting to keep everyone else from eating, I jumped to my feet and excused myself before following after Edward.

A gentle hand grabbed a hold of my arm before I had made it far down the hall, and I turned to face my mother-in-law. "Bella," She said softly, a gentle smile finding her lips. "Have breakfast first." She suggested causing me to frown. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to know what the hell was going on with him. "You didn't eat dinner last night. You need to be sure that you eat properly now that you're pregnant. Edward will still be in his office pouting when you are done," She said tugging on my arm.

I reluctantly followed her back into the dining room and took my seat by my mother, noticing that she had made my plate up for me. I thanked her softly and picked up my fork. "He is still feeling a bit insecure about Jacob," Esme said softly as she took her seat across from me. "And he is being a jerk about it. I got on him about it in the kitchen, it's part of the reason I didn't want you going after him right this moment."

I looked up at her and nodded as I absentmindedly cut apart my toast with my fork. No one else spoke after that and we all ate in an awkward silence. I was the first to finish, not that I really ate much, and decided to put a plate together for Edward when I went to go see him-something I wasn't really looking forward to doing. What more could I do to convince him that I was happy where I was with him?

I placed his dish to the side and moved to help gather the soiled dishes to bring them to the kitchen when Emmett stopped me. "I've got it Bells,"He said grabbing the plates I had already collected. I nodded my thanks and grabbed the plate I made for Edward knowing it was probably best not to let this conversation with him off any longer.

Taking a deep breath, I stood straight and exited the dining, heading for what I knew was going to be a long and difficult discussion. I knocked lightly on his office door, not waiting for his reply before walking in and closing the door behind me. He hadn't looked up from his laptop and I was momentarily thankful that it hadn't broken when it fell to the floor last night.

I crossed the room, watching as he continued to type as if I hadn't entered, and placed the dish on his desk beside him. He stopped typing long enough to look down and push the dish away. "I don't eat in here," He said gruffly before returning what he was doing.

So much for that. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and watched him for a moment, soon wishing the damn thing had broken when he knocked it off his desk so he'd be forced to pay attention to me. Having had enough, I pushed the screen on his laptop down so that he couldn't see what he was doing. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked even though I already knew, but I wanted to hear it from him.

His green eyes instantly met mine in a glared before turning back to his computer and pushing the screen back up right. "Nothing is wrong," He spat, staring at his computer screen.

"Bullshit," I spat back, my hands going to my hips as I now glared at him. "If there was nothing wrong you wouldn't be acting like a first class ass, especially not after the beautiful night we shared together last night. So, now, I'll ask you again and I want an honest answer this time, what's bothering you?"

I jumped a bit as he slammed his laptop shut and turned to face me, his eyes burning with such fierce intensity it had me taking a step back away from him. "You still want to be with Jake." He stated flatly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I spat back in disbelief. "How could you even think that?"

"Because you let him kiss you!" He yelled, jumping up from his seat. "You didn't even attempt to fight him off you. You just stood there!"

"I didn't know how to react!"

"You wanted it! You wanted him to kiss you, so you let him!"

"If that was the case then explain why I'm here with you! Explain why I'm sharing a bed with you! Why I'm having a child with you!" I yelled, curling my fists together at my side as I began to shake. I wasn't even sure how he figured out about the kiss. He hadn't been there, and I was sure Alice hadn't been either, but if she had would she had said something?

"I don't know, Bella, why don't you tell me?! As far as I know you are trying to make him jealous. Make him feel what you felt when he left you!"

A strangled sob escaped my throat as I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe him, couldn't believe that he would think so poorly of me, that he would doubt my feeling for him. Before I could think it through, my arm lifted and my hand found his cheek. His head jerked to the side with the impact and my palm stung. "How dare you!" I seethed. "I'm not a whore, Edward, I don't go around sleeping with some to begrudge someone else."

I turned away from him and headed toward the door, my eyes blurring with tears. "Where are you going?" Edward demanded, grabbing a hold of my upper arm. I immediately yanked my arm free and pulled the door open.

I turned a bit to look at him, quickly wiping the tears from my cheeks as the fell. "I love you," I said softly, "but right now I can't stand to be in the same room as you. Just go back to playing on that damned computer."

I stepped out into the hall and slammed the door shut before he could say anything, taking a deep breath and once again wiping my eyes before going to back to the dining room. I forced a small smile onto my lips as everyone glanced at me, looking slightly uncomfortable, but was glad when no one spoke. I'm sure it was quite obvious what had happened. I wasn't going to dwell on it. I refused to ruin the last day with my family because Edward had chosen to be unreasonable. "Anything else need to be done?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No dear," My mother said gently. "Phil and I just put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher."

I spent the rest of the morning with my family simply talking. I even managed to get an appointment made for my first prenatal check with the help of Rose, something that I was looking forward to. I just hoped Edward and I would be on better terms then. I wanted nothing more than for him to be there with me.

I rested my head against my mother's shoulder as I listened to my sister tell me about how her pregnancy went with Everett and what to expect with my own; our mother putting in her own thoughts every now and then. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait until I was far enough along to feel my little miracle moving inside me, to feel the little one kick against my womb.

I opened my eyes and turned my head at the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked straight up at Edward along with everyone else in the room. "I've got all your luggage in the car. We should head out to the airport soon." He said simply. I frowned and turned my gaze to the clock that rested on the wall across from me in the living room. I couldn't believe how much time had passed. It had seemed like we had just sat down and began talking and it was already time to leave.

"Thank you," My mother said softly, placing a soft kiss on the side of my head before urging me to sit up. "We'll go through the house one last time to be sure we have everything and meet you in the car."

**There was a bit more to this chapter, but I decided to end it here and place the rest of it in the next chapter because it would go better in Edward's point of view. I want to apologize for the wait in between chapters. I know it's hard, but I honestly can't help it. I am in school and I work and they are my top priority, but I will try my best to keep you all from hanging. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up sometime next weekend. I want to thank you all who have been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I've never expected my story to do as well as it is. Thank you!**

**Oh! For those of you that haven't notice I posted the first chapter of two for the ONIV short story on how Edward and Bella ran into each other in Vegas, so, check that out? Also, there is a new poll up on my profile and I'd appreciate it if you would go vote for me. Thanks.**

**-Anna**


	29. Author's Note 2

**I wish I had some kind of good news to share with you all, but I do not, and if I do it's minimal. I need a break. Meaning, I will not be writing, or posting updates for awhile. I'm sure you are wondering why I've come to this point, to this decision. It's simple; I have a few reasons, and the main being that two days ago I lost my grandfather to terminal stomach cancer. I had know for months that he was dying, and because I was reluctant to do what I wanted, personally, because it wasn't what my grandmother wanted I missed my chance to say goodbye; because of that I am consumed with guilt.**

**Second reason is that school is stressing me out and I find myself most of class writing outlines for chapters, meaning I really need to get my priorities straight before I flunk out of college. I have no future with Bella and Edward or any other fictional character so I putting them on the back burner- where they should have been placed when school began.**

**So, for the time being I'm on hiatus. I need to sort out my life, to grieve, and to find out where I want to be and to be going. Just to give you all a hint to how long I'll be gone, my class semester ends on December 12, 2009. I may or may not be back before then. It all depends.**

**Before I go I want to thank you all for your support this far. It really means a lot to me, especially since I never imagined coming this far with any of my stories. I bit you all farewell for now and beg that you all take care. I'll see you all in December some time (or sooner- who knows).**

**Love Always,**

**Anna-Marie**


	30. Chapter 27

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Edward's Point of View**

I stared at the back of my office door for what seemed like hours after Bella had slammed it in my face. It was in those excruciating silent moments that I had realized I had taken things a bit too far. She had wanted to talk about what was bothering me, but I was too caught up in myself to be bothered with that. I was feeling hurt and obviously didn't stop a moment to consider her feelings. Without communication our marriage, like countless others, wouldn't make it, and when that happens I won't have anyone to blame but myself.

A soft groan passed my lips as I forced myself to turn away and go back to my desk, knowing full well that I should go after her. But I wasn't going to. Not until I figured out, what, exactly I was going to say to her, which shouldn't be all that difficult. It was all running through my head. It was all I could think about and it was driving me crazy. So, why not track her down and get this all off my chest now? Because I'm insecure, and damn it all to hell I haven't felt this insecure since high school. I couldn't stand it! I'm not that lonely little boy that allowed everyone to walk all over him anymore! I became someone; someone most of the world envies. May it be my social status in the world, my money, or the off chance they actually know me and like me for who I am; it's still there, and I think that scares me the most. I don't want Bella to love me for my money or the status I can give her in society. I want her to love me for me.

I eased myself back down into my leather desk chair and closed my eyes for a fraction of a second. I'll talk to Bella about my fears, but not now, perhaps later after our families leave. Scooting my chair forward I reach out for my laptop and pull it toward me, lifting the screen back up. It only takes a second for the screen to light up, showing a local realtor's webpage.

A soft knock on my door caused me to push the screen back down, and just as I looked up my mother entered. I felt my lips curl into a frown as I half hoped it was Bella, deciding to give me a second chance at explaining myself. I watched as my mother pressed her lips together in a fine line, and I instantly knew I was in for it. "What is going on with you Edward?" She asked as she crossed the room, arms crossed over her chest. "You are being absolutely cold and rude. This isn't how I raised you!"

I sunk down into my chair not knowing what to say to her. I knew that my feeling hurt was no excuse for my behavior. "I know, mom." I said softly, staring down at my now cupped hands in my lap. What else could I say? I couldn't change the past no matter how recent it was, and not to mention I had no doubt in my mind that I would have reacted the same way given the opportunity to do it all over.

"Your father would be completely disappointed in you if he saw how you were reacting, adding unnecessary stress to your pregnant wife." My mother huffed as she hoisted herself on the edge of my desk. "What the hell was all of this about anyway? If I don't understand there is no way Bella does."

I sighed, slouching down a bit in my chair at the mention of my father and unborn child and the stress I was adding to Bella. I hadn't thought that far ahead, thought of the potential harm I could be causing her and our child. And to be completely honest I hadn't thought what my father might think of all this, but now that I gave myself a moment to I knew my mother was right, not that I thought otherwise. He would be disappointed, but he wouldn't have interfered. He would have made it known he didn't approve of the way I was going about things, but at the same time he would have stood by my side.

I looked up at my mother as she began to tap her foot on the floor, waiting for me to being my explanation. I pushed myself up and sat straight in my chair. I wanted to appear to be a man, not the child I was acting like, and that was exactly what my mother was going to see when I told her exactly what I was feeling. "I think Bella what's to get back with her ex-husband." I stated simply.

In the years of running my father's business I've learned that sometimes it's best to say less, no matter what point you are trying to get across because the chances are the more you speak the more desperate you look, and though desperate was how I felt I didn't want to come off by looking that way.

My mother stared at me a moment with a blank look on her face. The same look she gave me as a child when she knew I wasn't telling her everything. The look that always had me telling her things I wouldn't necessarily tell her to begin , for example, when she caught me masturbating for the first time. At the time I was fifteen and I had liked to believe that one little event had ruined my life. After that one little incident came a dozen little conversations all sex Ed based that no child wants to hear, especially not from their mother.

I continued to stare at her a moment before I lost my resolve. Why I had thought, even after all of these years, I could with stand my mother's stare was beyond me. "Alice followed her the other night when she stormed out of her house, though she stayed far enough behind Bella that she didn't realize. When Jacob Black approached Bella… kissed Bella… Alice said she didn't move. She didn't even try to push him away." I looked away from her as I spoke, not wanting to see any kind of facial expression she may have plastered on her face. I didn't want pity, disapproval, or indifference. I wanted to be understood, but most of all I wanted Bella to want me for me.

"Edward Anthony," My mother's soft tone had me looking up at her, her eyes soft and understanding. It wasn't at all what I was expecting to see. Slowly she got to her feet and rounded my desk. "Bella loves you; even I can see that son. So, her ex-husband's untimely visit shocked her, and I'm positive that is the only reason he was able to get as close to her as he did."

I opened my mouth, wanting to disagree, but she pressed her finger to my lip and silenced me and I knew she was right. "You need to talk to her son. You need to explain yourself and in return let her explain to. Don't ruin something so perfect over something so petty. And don't get me wrong son, I'm not saying your feelings are petty, just the situation. I'm sure you will come to realize that this was all a misunderstanding." I nodded as she leaned down and pressed her lips to my forehead. "I've got some packing to do if I'll be heading out this evening. I'll let you get back to doing whatever it is you were up to."

I nodded and took a deep breath, watching her as she headed toward the door. "Thanks mom." I said softly. At first I wasn't even sure if she heard me, but then she turned to face me with a soft smile on her lips.

"You're welcome Edward. I love you."

"I love you too."

I stared at my office door once again as my mother closed it behind her, feeling a lot better than I had since I had woken up this morning. I also knew that somehow this conversation I would be having with Bella would go a lot better than I had initially had thought.

I spent most of the day in my office staring off into space. What else could I do, especially after how I acted this morning? I stayed put and gave Bella the time she needed with her family, and every once in awhile my mother would come in and join me with a cup of tea and we would sit in the silence together. Every now and then I would glance at the small clock on the right corner of my desk just to be sure I didn't let too much time pass us by.

When noon approached I emerged from my hiding spot virtually unnoticed and headed up stairs. It had only taken about thirty minutes to gather everyone's things being as they had already had everything packed, only thing I had to do was carry it downstairs and put in the cars which my mother helped me with. After I made sure everything was together I headed back into the house and toward the living room. My eyes instantly fell onto Bella's small frame as she leaned against her mother with her eyes closed, a small smile curling her lips. Even now, she was the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen.

"I've got all your luggage in the car. We should head out to the airport soon." I said softly, my eyes never leaving my wife's form, even as I felt her family's eyes upon me. I watched as her lips curled into a frown as she glanced across the room at the clock on the wall, no doubt wondering where the time went. I felt my lips mimic her as her mother thanked me before telling me they would all take one last look around the house before they left.

I stepped aside as they all left the living room one by one, leaving me alone with Bella who still sat silently on the sofa, eyes on the clock frowning. "Bella," I said softly, taking a step forward.

"Not now Edward," She said softly, her eyes falling to an invisible speck on the carpet. "We can talk about this later. After my family leaves, alright?" I watched as she pushed herself up of the sofa, my frown deepening.

"Alright." I merely whispered to myself as she walked pass me.

**So, as you can see I'm back. Well, sort of. I don't know how often I'll be able to update for you all, but I'll get it done as often as I can, and hopefully I can start making my chapters a bit longer. I want to thank you all for sticking around while I took some time off for personal needs. Things are starting to pick up and get better for me and for the first time in months I feel like writing again. So, I don't know what else to update you all on. Please as always R&R. Love you all.**

**-AnnaMarie**

**PS. Sorry no beta right now so stick with me for a !**


	31. Chapter 28

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Bella's Point of View**

I bit my lip as my mother wrapped her arms around me one last time before she had to go. The ride to the airport had been short and far too silent for my liking, and that probably had everything to do with the tension between Edward and me; it was so intense it was becoming suffocating. I knew Edward and I would have to talk soon, or we would both explode. "I'm going to miss you mom." I whispered softly as she pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart," She said softly as she took a step back, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "We all are." As the words left her mouth Phil made his way between us and pulled me into his arms and lifting me off me feet as he hugged me. A soft laugh escaped my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It was so good to be able to see you for Christmas."

I turned my head and rested my cheek against Phil's shoulder as he placed me back down onto my feet, and looked towards my mother. "Same here; I just wish you all could have stayed a bit longer." My mother smiled at me sympathetically, but nodded in agreement. I think we all wish it could have been a longer visit, especially Rose. I think she missed the small town of Forks more than she let on.

"You know," Rose said, as if knowing I was thinking about her. "You can always visit us too." I released my hold on Phil just as he let go me and I turned to face Rose with a smile and curt nod. My emotions were starting to get the best of me and I felt my throat begin to close. I wasn't ready for this good-bye and I was sure I'd be an emotionally wreck for the rest of the day. "Emmett and I have a guest room, and I'm sure mom and Phil have one as well, so," She took a deep breath as her voice began to crack a bit. "So, when you Edward get things sorted out why not plan a trip." Her eyes adverted to my husband as his name left her lips, her eyes narrowing at bit in what I assumed was a warning; a warning that her quickly caught up on because he glanced away nervously.

I took a deep breath and nodded, lifting my hand to run my fingers shakily through my hair. Only thing I could think of in that moment is if things between Edward and I could be sorted. He was upset over assumptions. "I'll see what we can do." I said simply, not wanting to appear as negative as I felt. Rose smiled warmly and nodded, shifting Everett on her hip. I smiled softly as I glanced down at my nephew and couldn't help but place my hand on my stomach. He was such a good baby, so quiet and peaceful. I only hoped my child was the same. I took a step forward and pressed my lips to his forehead and whispered I love you before backing away.

"Send us ultra sound pictures!" Emmett boomed out of nowhere, reaching to take his son from his wife's arms. "They're fun to look at." His face scrunched up a bit in confusion. "Even though you can't really tell there is a baby there." With that he shrugged and we all laughed. My brother and law was such a goof ball, but his silly mood was exactly what I needed right now to lighten my own mood. But then he was leaving soon. I swallowed hard and tears filled my eyes causing Emmett to frown. "Aww, Bells, come on don't do that."

A strangled laugh escaped my lips just as a few tears slide down my cheeks. I quickly moved to wipe them away, but as soon as I did so more fell. "Sorry," I muttered covering my face. A light chuckle escaped Emmett and from the sound of it I had made him uncomfortable. Tears were something he had never been good with which was probably why Rosalie was good at getting what she wanted from him. Faking tears was something Rose had always been good with, something I had learned the hard way growing up.

I took a step back as my family moved to gather their carryon luggage, a soft hand on my shoulder caused me to look to my side and Esme smiled warmly beside me. She gave a light reassuring squeeze to my shoulder that had me returning the smile ever so slightly. We all whispered our last 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's as they passed the security gate, cutting me off from following them any further. I turned as a strangled sob escaped and I ran straight into Edward. I had no idea he had been that close, or that anyone could be that quiet. His arms wrapped tightly around me and he pulled me close, and despite or earlier argument I melted into him. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on my back and soon I was full out sobbing and couldn't really tell anyone why.

"It's alright sweetheart," Esme's soothing voice came after a moment. "Let's get you two home."

I lifted my head a bit from Edward's chest and chanced a look at her, feeling not only humiliated but exhausted. I sniffled softly and lightly pushed Edward away, taking a step back myself. Going home sounded good, so did climbing back into bed. I nodded somewhat and took a few steps forward toward Esme. Once I had approached her she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to her before looking back and summoning Edward to follow along. We didn't waste time getting to the cars and this time I opted to ride along with Esme in her own car leaving Edward to drive alone.

I didn't need to glance back at up to know he was upset with my decision. I could tell by the way he simply said 'okay.' I wasn't ready to sit next to him and have reality set in. I wanted to keep hold of that moment we had in the airport before we left. In those few moments it was like nothing had gone wrong between us that morning when in all actuality everything was rocky between us. We still needed to talk and I knew the longer we prolonged it the harder it was going to be to have. I also knew Edward wasn't completely at blame and if I had been in his shoes I'd be self-conscious too. Thinking back on the whole situation I hadn't really fought to get away from Jacob and maybe a part of me had wanted him back at the time-it's hard to get over your first love, but I was happy with Edward and I did love him. We were having a child together and I didn't want to lose him. Whether he chooses to see it or not, he is the biggest part of my life.

I got into the passenger seat of Esme's car and mindlessly pulled on my seatbelt as she started the car. "He loves you, you know that right?" I looked at my mother-in-law as I considered her question. I nodded my head a little, resting my head against the window.

"I know," I replied simply. He wouldn't have reacted the way he had if he didn't love me, though, the way he had acted could have caused for doubts in some people, but after longing for someone for so long and then suddenly having reason to fear they might lose them would make anyone act rashly. I sighed and closed my eyes, completely exhausted.

"I don't agree with the way he acted today Bella," She went on and I struggled to pay attention to what she was saying. "I've raised him better than that and he knows it." I opened my eyes a bit and glanced at her my eyes heavy. I was being rude and I knew it, but I couldn't seem to summon the energy to pay attention. "But you can at least, somewhat, understand why he reacted the way he had, right?" I merely nodded again as she glanced at me. "Oh, sorry dear, go on, take a nap. I'll wake you when I pull into the drive way." I smiled weakly and muttered something under my breath before allowing my heavy eyes to close.

"She's exhausted."

"I can see that mom."

"Be careful! You're going to bump her head."

"I've got her. Can you open the front door for me?"

"Yes, of course. Where are your keys?"

"Back pocket."

My eyes opened as Edward shifted my in his arms and glanced around in a haze. "Where are we?" I mumbled softly, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Home," Edward said simply, his voice soft and soothing. "Go back to sleep I'll put you in bed." Home? But weren't we just leaving the airport? I lifted my head more and glanced around, thoroughly taking in my surroundings.

Home.

"I can walk." I said softly, feeling guilty that I had fallen asleep on Esme. The last thing I did remember was her telling me to take a nap. I must have passed out as soon as those words left her lips. "I'm awake now. I don't want to go back to sleep."

Edward grunted something and lightly placed me back on my feet, his hands lingering on my waist to be sure that I had my footing.

"Door is open. Oh, she's up." She said tenderly.

I smiled softly at her and stretched, trying to wake my still sleeping limbs. "Yeah, I'm sorry about falling asleep on you like that Esme."

"Don't worry about it dear. You've had an emotionally draining day so needless to say you needed it. Now, why don't we all head inside and I'll make us all some tea."

I bit my lower lip and nodded, taking a step forward after as she turned and headed back toward the front door, Edward clearing his throat stopped me in my tracks. Slowly I turned my head to look back at him over my shoulder. He hadn't move from the spot he stood when he placed me back down on my feet, and his hands were shoved into his pockets. "Bella," He said softly, his voice smooth like velvet. My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I took a deep breath. "Can we talk now, please?"

I turned to face him completely, shoving my own hands into my pockets to keep myself from fidgeting with my fingers. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this conversation, but I also knew it needed to be done. There was no need to put it off any longer than it already has been. "What about your mom?" I asked regardless of what needed to be done.

"She'll still be there when we are done talking, please, Bella." He removed his hands from his pocket and took and unsure step toward me. "I don't want to put this off any longer. This tension between us is killing me. I know that it is mostly my fault for the way I was, but I don't want it to be like this between us. I want us to work." His hand extended toward mine as he finished his sentence.

My hand left my pocket of its own will and reached for his. Edward's fingers enclosed around mine and he lightly tugged me forward. "Come, let's walk around back," He said softly. I followed him without a word, wondering how this conversation was going to go, and who was going to start it. "I over reacted this morning. I shouldn't have said what I said, at least not how I said it. When Alice told me what had happened between you and Jacob, about how you just stood there while he kissed you, well, I didn't know what to think. Then you just disappeared for hours with her and came back looking like sex in heels. I'm not going to lie to you, it was an amazing night, but when I woke up I was bombarded with all these conflicting thoughts. Maybe she's just here for my money, or maybe she isn't as happy with me as she thought she was, maybe she wants to go back to him. I don't know, it may just be me being insecure, and I probably should have said just that when you asked me what was wrong this morning. So, here is me telling you now…" Edward stopped walking as we made it to the back gate and I looked up at him, biting my lower lip. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again. Afraid that I can't give you what he did."

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Edward, even if I wanted you to you can't give me what Jake did. Plus, what he gave me then isn't what I need now." A nervous laugh escaped me. "Does that make any sense?" I took a deep breath and glanced down at my feet, trying to figure out how I could properly express myself so that he understood. "What I had with Jacob was nice while it was. I had loved him, but he had betrayed me in the worst way possible. I hadn't thought I'd experience love again, didn't think I wanted to, especially not as soon as I did. I was a mess when we you found me in Vegas. My heart was shattered, but you, you pieced it back together for me." I sighed and looked back up at him. "I might not have fought him off that night I saw him, but I was shocked. I guess a small part of me never expected to run into him again, but that doesn't mean I wanted to go back to him. I don't want anyone but you. I love you Edward and if you want to move, like you said before, to put that space between us then let's do it."

Edward shook his head and pulled me into his arms. "How we go on a vacation instead?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly. "Vacation?"

"How does London sound?"

**Sorry for the wait guys. Sorry, this one wasn't edited either. I did get your message about still reading this over for me Kuntrygal. I'll send the next chapter to you as soon as possible. Hopefully you all won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. As always, please read and review for me. I'm excited! ONiV is almost at 1000 reviews!**

**Love always,**

**Annamarie.**


	32. Chapter 29

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Bella's Point of View**

**Three Weeks Later**

I zipped up my last suit case and toted it off to the side of the bedroom. We'd be leaving for London in less than two days and the thought alone sent excitement coursing through my blood. I had never left the country before and this trip was definitely a once in a life time event, especially for someone like me. There were so many things I wanted to do and places I wanted to see that I couldn't even decided what I wanted to do first. Of course, Edward had just laughed when I told him just that. He merely replied that we'd have enough time to have the whole London experience and not to be concerned about missing out on anything; after all, we'd be in England for at least a month. We were combining our honeymoon with a small vacation considering we really didn't get to celebrate our unexpected impromptu marriage.

"All packed?"

I turned at the familiar voice and smiled as I looked up into my husband's gorgeous green eyes and nodded with enthusiasm. A soft chuckled escaped him as he closed the space between us and placed a soft kiss on my lips, his left hand , as always, landed on my stomach and he light caressed the small bulge that was already forming there. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned into him as much as I could, thinking of our child that was steadily growing inside me. Nothing excited me more than meeting our child, finding out whether it was a boy or a girl, what color eyes he or she had, and the color of their hair. I personally prayed our baby got their father's looks, but of course Edward hoped differently.

"We're going to need to go shopping soon," He stated simply, his fingers playing innocently with the button on my jeans that were obviously getting tight around my waste. I had to agree that it was getting time to buy some maternity clothes, either that or invest in some super comfy sweatpants and pajama bottoms.

"Yeah," I murmured softly as I took a step back and stood on my tippy toe to place a light kiss on Edward's lips. He lips curled upward against mine in a seductive smile that sent a shiver of need down my spine. "So, what brings you up here? I thought you were making lunch?" I managed to ask as I moved towards our bed to take a seat.

"I was," He said simply, following me to our bed and taking a seat next to me. "The pizza you wanted it ready and cooling off. I came up to get you. We need to eat lunch and get ready to head out." I turned my head to look at him, brow raised. "You have an appointment with Dr. Campton at two thirty, remember? And then we have to meet up with Alice and Jasper for dinner." He added quickly to ease my confusion.

"Oh yeah," I said as I got back to my feet. The remainder of the appointment adding pep in my step. We were getting a new ultra sound done today, but not just a normal fuzzy black and white guess what is there ultrasound. We were getting a 3D see your baby's face in complete pictures ultrasound. I was a bit weary of the idea at first, mostly because of the price, but the more Edward talked about it the harder it was to say no, and before I knew it I was bubbling with excitement and ready to see our baby's face. "Well, let's go grab a slice and plop it on a paper plate and head on out of here then! We've got an appointment to get to." I said marching toward the door.

I heard Edward laugh behind me. "And get there an hour and a half early?" He asked, following behind me.

"Yeah?"

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around my waist just as I made it to the stairs and pulled me back against him. "Bella," He murmured, amusement coating the simple word causing me to sigh.

"Or," I said as I leaned back against him. "We can grab a plate and eat in the dining room and leave after we've cleaned up the kitchen. You know, that way we leave at a reasonable time."

Edward pressed his lips against my neck, smiling. "That sounds like a good idea." He said softly before releasing his hold around my waist. I grumbled softly under my breath as I made my way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. "Bella, don't pout."

I turned to look at him as I reached in the cabinet over the sink for a dish. "I'm not pouting. I'm just disappointed you didn't want to sit in the waiting room with me." I said as I handed him his plate.

He raised a single delicate brow at me. "Not for an hour and a half, besides you'll want a nap after you eat."

I moved to the pizza pan and lifted two slices onto my plate before looking up at Edward with a raised brow of my own. "How do you know what I'll want?" I asked, watching him grab his own food.

"Well, it was just a guess, but a logical one."

"A logical guess, huh? How so?"

"Well, for one you have been up and running since four o'clock this morning. Cleaning and packing with no break. I had to beg you to stop five minutes to eat breakfast."

"I wanted to get everything done before I was plagued with morning sickness." I said simply, leading him into the dining room and sitting in my normal spot on the end of the table.

"That you never got." Edward replied taking a seat next to me watching as I picked off a piece of cheese before bringing it to my mouth.

"I was lucky today." I said before picking off another piece of cheese, looking Edward straight in the eyes as I placed the cheese in my mouth. Edward merely rolled his eyes and picked up a single slice of pizza off his plate.

**Edward's Point of View**

I ran my fingers through Bella's hair as I stared forward at the television, but not really watching what was on. I, like Bella, was very excited about today's appointment, especially since I wasn't there for the first. As much as I would have loved to have been there I respect Bella's decision. After all, she had given me the best Christmas present I have ever received.

I smiled and glanced down at Bella at the memory. She, of course, was sleeping and had been so since we sat down over forty five minutes ago. She had clocked out only minutes after she placed her head down on my lap and turned on the TV. I'd let her nap another fifteen minutes before I'd wake her to head out.

In a way this was the first time for both of us because the ultrasound was high tec. Bella hadn't been too keen on the idea of the 3D ultrasound at first; in fact it had taken me weeks to convince her it was a great opportunity. But once I got her on board with the idea I could tell it was hard for her to hide her excitement. Not everyone got to see their baby's face before they born.

" Edward!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned my head in the direction they voice came from. I wasn't surprised to come face to face with Alice who began tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes?" I managed my voice barely above a whisper. I didn't want to wake Bella up just yet and the way things were going I probably wouldn't have to because Alice would end up doing so without even meaning to and quite possibly knowing.

"We got to get Bella to her appointment! If you don't put some pep in your step we are going to be late!" She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me a disapproving look. I sat there silent a moment trying to figure out when she had been invited to tag along, but I couldn't recall Bella saying anything about it. "Where is Bella anyway?"

I looked down at my lap and then back up at my wife's best friend. "Right here sleeping," I said simply. "Would you mind lowering your voice? I was going to let her sleep a few more minutes."

"Don't bother," Bella grumbled softly, shifting a bit so that she was now facing the television screen. She was silent a moment and Alice took that time to apologize, but Bella only groaned in reply. "What are you doing here anyway Alice? I thought we weren't meeting until later tonight?"

Alice rounded the sofa and stood in front of the TV. "Well, Jasper was at work and I was lonely so I decided I'd tag along with you to your appointment." She said, her lips curling upward in a sweet smile. I glance down at Bella who was merely staring at her pixie like friend, her expression blank. After a moment Bella merely shrugged and pushed herself up.

"The more the merrier I suppose." She said stretching before getting to her feet.

"Whoa."

Bella and I both glanced at Alice. "What?"We asked in unison. Alice didn't answer though. She merely closed the space between her and Bella and placed her hand on my wife's growing stomach. It was in that moment that I realized Alice's baby bump wasn't nearly as big as Bella's and she was at least a month and a half farther along than her.

"You've really popped there haven't you?" She asked Bella who merely blushed and placed her hand protectively over her stomach. "Cravings kick in yet?" Bella shrugged and turned to face me.

"Hey, don't we have an appointment to get to?"

I smiled and pushed myself up. "Separate cars or one?"

"One," Alice answered. "I'll hitch hike a ride with you two." She said as she clapped with excitement. "Well, as long as we can stop for ice cream on the way back. You know, to celebrate."

I chuckled but nodded, especially since Bella I looked like she would beat me down if I had said no. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and wrapped my arms around them both. "Alright ladies, let's head out, shall we?"

**Bella's Point of View**

I glanced up at the nurse as she re-entered the examination room with the ultrasound machine and reached out for Edward's hand. We had asked to do this at the end of the visit so that Alice could be a part of it. She came all along and was told she needed to wait in the lobby, something I knew I would never hear the end of no matter how I felt about the subject.

But now, nothing but my stomach was exposed and I didn't really care who was in the room with us. Turning my head I looked at Edward and smiled. "You might want to go get Alice." I said with excitement.

"I've already had another nurse send for her," The nurse said sweetly. Just as she said the words Alice came bursting through the door causing us all to laugh.

"What did I miss?" She huffed.

I merely rolled my eyes. "Nothing, we didn't start yet."

"Oh, good." She smiled.

Edward chuckled and got to his feet. "Here Alice why don't you sit next to Bella?" He asked, squeezing my hand. I looked up at him and smiled and he slowly released my hand before moving out of the way to allow Alice to sit.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen this is going to be cold." The nurse said. I smiled as I watched her approach me with the container I knew help the cold jelly for the ultrasound. I shivered with anticipation as the cool jell hit my stomach and she used the wand to spread it out over my stomach. All of our heads turned spontaneously towards the screen and waited. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the image before us and I felt Edward grab a hold of my hand, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed. "There are two!"

**Alright guys! I need to apologize. I know it has been ages since I've last updated, but I had lost my muse for awhile and well now I'm a tad rusty. So, now I'm going to ask a favor from you all. I want ideas for a one shot from you all. Something I can use as an exercise to get back in the groove of things. I pick a few of my favorites (depending on how many I get) and write a one shot for it and post it up here. I'll also dedicate it and give it proper credits to whom ever gave me the idea. So, give me some ideas, tell me what you think of this chapter, and tell me you still love me despite my slowness in updating. I might be slow but I can promise you I'm not abandoning any of my stories. Oh, before I go I would like to thank you all for your continued support and dedication! Because of that my story now has over 1000 reviews. Thank you!**

**Love you all,**

**AnnaMarie.**


	33. Chapter 30

**Big thanks to Adriana for proofing this for me! Much love.**

**One Night in Vegas**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I stared at the stove as I waited for the timer to go off, tapping my foot impatiently on the kitchen floor. We had left the doctor's office hours ago and came straight home. We by passed the ice cream Alice had requested before we had initially left the house in the first place. I had even canceled our dinner plans claiming I was exhausted, but that was nowhere near the truth. Even if I was tired as I had claimed to be, there would be no way I'd be able to fall asleep. There was just too much going on in my head. I was on the verge of panicking, and there was only one thing in the world that could keep me from completely freaking out- cooking.

The kitchen had always been my personal sanctuary. A place I could go to clear my head and calm my nerves, only this time it wasn't working. My mind was screaming at me and I didn't know how to turn it down. It seemed the more I tried to relax myself the more uneasy I became. All because it was all because of three simple words, three words that would have had anyone else overwhelmed with joy, three words that had me terrified.

_You're having twins._

I was nervous enough with the idea of having one baby, but now two? I couldn't figure out how I would manage. I knew I wouldn't be alone in this, but the idea still scared the living day lights out of me. What if I couldn't do this? What if I was a bad mother? I wouldn't just be failing one child now, but two. Two small beings that would depend on me to know what's right for them, but how could I do that when I still didn't know what was right for me most of the time?

Glancing at the timer I turned away in annoyance. I still had thirty minutes before the lasagna would be finished and I couldn't stand the idea of standing there any longer. Lifting a hand I quickly ran my fingers through my hair before making my way out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the living room. Jasper was here now with Alice and I could hear them talking softly amongst themselves before reaching the room and stopping in the doorway. Edward was on his feet before I had even spoken, making his way towards me.

Concern masked his features as he approached me, reaching out to brush his fingers across my cheeks. A soft sob that I didn't know I had been holding back escaped me and I threw myself into his arms. Even with Edward at my side I still had doubts that I could do this. Never in my life had I really contemplated starting a family of my own. I never even babysat as a teenager, so how was I suppose to be able to do this? I didn't have an ounce of motherly instincts in me. When I had first found out I was pregnant I was nervous, but I knew Edward had wanted this, that this would make him happy. I knew I could learn though. But with two was I going to have time to learn anything?

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? You haven't said anything since we left the doctor's." Edward murmured softly, wrapping his arms around me.

My arms tightened around him as I buried my face into his chest. I knew now more than anything that I wasn't ready for this- ready for motherhood.

"I'm afraid I can't do this Edward," I sobbed softly into his shirt. "I'm not ready to be a mother of two. Hell, I'm probably not qualified. I mean, for god's sakes, I trip on my own feet! I'm a hazard! I'm a death trap for our children."

"Bella, that's nonsense."

I lifted my head at the sound of my best friend's voice and looked over at her. She was sitting on the love seat next to her husband, leaning forward as she stared at me. "Nonsense how, Alice? We all went to school together. We all know the damage I can cause walking down the street and chewing bubble gum at the same time." I spat, causing Alice to merely roll her eyes which caused more tears to form in my own.

"You're just feeling overwhelmed with the news you just received. Not to mention your hormones are out of whack. You're going to be a great mother and I know this because I know you. Sure, you're going to make mistakes, but so am I. There is no guide to this, but we are both going to make it through it."

"She's right Bells," Edward said softly. "Not to mention I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I can promise you everything is going to be just fine."

I turned my attention back to my husband and stared into his green eyes a moment, not knowing what to say. I was overwhelmed, but I wasn't convinced everything was going to be okay. How could I be when I felt anything but okay? When I had this deep fear in the pit of my stomach that I was going to mess up the lives of these poor innocent babies?

"Come on, why don't you sit down? You've been in the kitchen for what seems like forever." I merely nodded as Edward led me over to the sofa where he had been sitting only moments ago and allowed myself to sink into the cushion. Edward instantly joined me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. I leaned against him without a word, sighing softly as I tried to push my thoughts aside. For the first time in years I wanted my mother; wanted her advice more than anything. I wanted advice from someone outside this room because none of them seemed to be listening to a word I was saying.

I turned my head cautiously as I felt Edward's lips on the skin just below my ear and I had to force back the shiver that threatened to over take my body. "We're going to be fine Bella." He whispered as our eyes briefly met. I swallowed back the emotions that formed in the back of my throat, wanting to demand how he could possibly know such a thing, but then his hand pressed to the slight bulge of my stomach where our babies rested peacefully at the moment. Love and wonder shone in his eyes and it took my breath away. "We've got time to sort all of this out, and if it would make you feel better we can take a few childcare classes. But like Alice said, we aren't going to be perfect, but we'll be close because we'll work together on this." His forehead pressed to mine and he flashed me the crooked grin that I grew to love so much. "I love you Bella."

I swallowed back all the emotions I was feeling and a few tears slide from my eyes as I bit my lip. It only took a few words to erase most of my doubts, even if I did still have this nagging fear that this was going to end badly. That I was going to mess this up. A part of me knew that Edward wouldn't let me. I knew that he would be there every step of the way.

"Alice and I are taking classes. Why don't you both come with us?"

Wiping my eyes and I turned to look at Jasper. He had been so quite the entire time I had almost forgotten he was there. His words had been just as reassuring as Edward's. Alice and Jasper were perfect with just about everything they did, and if they were taking a class to improve their parenting skills- well- maybe I'd be alright after all.

"Oh, that would be great!" Alice squealed, jumping up to her feet. Her excitement at her husband's suggestion had her face glowing with joy. "I can give you all the information now. I've got the pamphlets in my purse. Please say you'll come with us. It'll be a lot more fun with my bestie there."

I couldn't help the laugh that passed my lips and I quickly turned my head to look at Edward who instantly gave me a nod of approval. Alice squealed again and before I knew what was happening I was pulled into her embrace. Maybe I would be okay, we all would because in that instant I realized that I wouldn't just have Edward to help with things, but my best friend as well.

**Yeah, I know, it's been a long wait. I lost my muse for the story for a while, but it's slowly coming back so I'm rolling with it. Hope you all enjoy and forgive me for taking forever.**


End file.
